Never Again
by TellMeSomethinIDontKnow
Summary: It's been six months since Total Drama Island, and Courtney is well over Duncan. Who needs him anyway? Or at least, that's what she keeps telling herself... Will she move on? Will Duncan suddenly show up? Find out for yourself.
1. Blockbuster

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own TDI. If I did, I'd be sitting trying to think of ways to torture Heather in the next season**

**My first FF! Hoorah- finally got the nerve to write it. So it's been six months after TDI, and Courtney cant forget what happened on the island… ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV:**

"Do you have a Blockbuster card?" I ask with as much patience as I can muster.

"Hmmm?" the lady on the other side of the counter mumbles. "Oh! Yes! My card! Of course, of course. Now where did I put that silly thing? I used it just last week! The grandkids were over for the weekend. The movie had something to do with a dog… I can't remember what it was called- oh, here it is!"

I let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the rectangle of blue plastic. I don't have any tolerance for chatty customers today.

"Alright," I scan the card "Your total is $9.50. Have a nice day." I give a forced smile.

"Oh, let me get my glasses. Can't trust machines today! Always making mistakes, they are." She sets her purse on the counter and opens it up.

"Now where are they? I'm thinking of buying a purse organizer, like the ones on t.v.? Sure would help! Hehe!"

The lady finally finds her glasses and places them on her nose. She regards the receipt and smiles.

"Good! I had better be off then, I've got dinner to make! Have a nice day… Courtney!"

With that, she strides over to the door and waves good-bye.

Jeez.

I rest my head in my hands and scan the store. It's fairly empty, except for a couple looking for a date movie at the back of the store. I hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"How about Maid of Honor?" the girl suggests.

The boy shakes his head "I'm not watching a chick f-"

"ROMANTIC COMEDY!" she interrupts.

"Okay, I'm not watching a _romantic comedy_. How 'bout… "

The girl makes a pathetic face.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

The boy's face softens and he smiles.

"Anything for you, Princess."

_Princess_

My stomach churns. It's been over six months- so why does that name still make me queasy?

My mind makes its way to last summer. Total Drama Island. Why can't I forget? I haven't seen him in forever… not that I miss Duncan or anything.

That pig never stopped bothering me. I hated him.

Sure. Riiiiiight. That's why I kissed him… several times.

Shut up. It was a spur of the moment sort-of thing. It meant nothing. I felt nothing.

Yeah. Uh-huh. Felt nothing. I'm pretty sure I felt his tongue…

NO I DIDN'T!!

I think I know. I was there.

Fine. But that was _six months _ago. Summer fling. We didn't even exchange numbers or anything.

I wish we had…

No. I. Don't!

Yes, I do!

Oh never mind. What does it matter? Duncan's who knows where, and I'm here, stuck at Blockbuster with this crappy job.

Well, I need a new violin, and there was that one I saw at the mall…

With the matching case!

Sucks that Bridgette broke mine last summer.

What? Oh great, now I'm thinking of TDI again!

And Duncaaan…

SHUT UP!

Snapping back to reality, I glance at my watch. Three minutes till closing.

"We're closing!" I call to the couple at the back.

They walk over to the counter and place the DVD down. The girl is wearing a triumphant smile. I glance at the case.

Maid of Honor.

* * *

Shuffling across the parking lot, I zip up my jacket and stick my hands into my pockets. Why is so cold? It's the middle of March. I clench my fists and jog over to my car, praying that the fireplace is lit at home and someone is making me hot chocolate. I open my purse and feel around for my keys, though my fingers are going numb.

I stop at the sound of a male voice.

"Hey there, Princess."

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Me: Well, waddya think?**

**Courtney: Not bad for your first fan fic story.**

**Me: I know right???**

**Duncan: I dont like it**

**Me: WHY?**

**D: I hate cliffhangers**

**Me: Ya well I hate hangnails but you just have to DEAL WITH IT**

**D: And if I dont?**

**Me: Ill… uh… put you in… THE CLOSET!!! *flash of lightening/crackle of thunder***

**C: The Closet? Kinda melodramatic, doncha think?**

**Me: … do YOU wanna go in THE CLOSET?**

**C: Uhhhmmm… I dunno… what's in there?**

**Me: Lots of sharp metal stuff…hehe**

**C: WTF!? Why do you keep knives in your closet!?**

**Me: What? No- we just have like 4 pairs of old skates it there.**

**D: What's so scary bout it, then?**

**Me: to claustrophobic people, ALOT. Or to people that are afraid of skates… dust… walls… air… **

**C: Uhhhh…**

**Me: The dark… carpeting…**

**D: How much longer will she rant on like this?**

**Me: The cold… doors…**

**C: Errr… **

**Me: Next chapter up soon! **

**Sorry the A/N was lame! **


	2. Mall time

**Finally, I figured out how to get the rulers up! I feel stupid but, hooray!**

**Yay, next chapter. Still don't own TDI. Enjoy. TY for the reviews :)**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

"What?" I say, turning around at the word _Princess_.

Oh, great. Again.

"It's been six months since TDI, will you people _ever_ quite calling me that?" It was annoying when Duncan called me princess, and I hate being constantly reminded.

I recall the first month after Total Drama Island. Anytime I went out of house there was always someone somewhere that would recognize me as 'that island girl'. And of course there was always some moron that called me by that dreaded nickname.

"_Hey, isn't that the Total Drama Island chick? The one that liked the delinquent?"_

"_Oh, yeah, it is! Hey Princess! How's the boyfriend?"_

I shudder at the thought.

The boy smiles apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't realize it bothered you"

His brown eyes lock onto mine. Hmmm. Cute.

"It's alright. I should be used to it by now." I regret snapping at him.

"Well, I still apologize. I'm Josh, by the way."

"I'm Courtney… but I guess you already knew that." Stupid. "So, do you go to school around here? I haven't seen you before."

He nods "Yeah, I go to Cresentview."

I feel my eyes widen at the mention of the prestigious school. My mom tried to get me to try out for it, but I had refused. I can't remember why now.

"What'd you go for?" I ask.

"Academics."

Cute _and _smart. Nice.

"Oh yeah? Cool." I smile.

"So…" He runs a hand through his chestnut brown hair. "Sorry if this is too personal a question but… are you and Duncan…"

"Me and Duncan? Oh- no no no. I haven't seen him since last summer. I'm not seeing anyone."

"So, do you think I could get your number?" He smiles gently.

"Yes! Uh- yeah, sure. Oh course." I reach into my purse to find a pen and something to write on.

"Here." I hand him a napkin with the number written on it. "My cell."

"Cool, I'll call you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Great. Talk to you soon."

I clench my teeth until I'm in my car and driving out of the parking lot, where it breaks into a wide grin.

* * *

I open my eyes and glance at the clock on my night table. Quarter past eight. Sitting up, I swivel my legs off of my bed and into my slippers. I mumble a good morning to my dad when I get to the kitchen, who sits at the breakfast table reading the Sunday paper.

"Morning, sweetheart." He replies.

I open the pantry door and fix myself a bowl of Shreddies, though I'm not awfully hungry.

The sound of Rhianna's Disturbia startles me. I reach over to the kitchen counter and flip open my phone.

"Courtney speaking" I speaking into the mouthpiece through my cereal. It comes out like 'Ourtney eaking'

"Hey Court, it's Becky. We're coming over at two to pick you up to go to the mall. See you in a bit."

"Ay." I snap my phone shut and return to my cereal. "I'm going to the mall with Becky and Tara this afternoon."

Dad nods. "Alright. Be back by ten by the latest."

I nod and throw my cereal into the garbage. It was getting soggy anyway.

* * *

"Is he cute?"

"Is he sweet?"

We've arrived at the mall, and Becky and Tara have already begun to badger me about Josh.

"Yes and yes. I said that already."

"I don't think I know him. Is he new?" Tara asks.

"No, he just doesn't go to our school. He goes to _Cresentview_!" They squeal with delight.

"Imagine, Courtney with a Cresentview boy. No, wait- I can. He's _totally _your type." Becky gushes.

"How do you know? You haven't even met him!"

"Is he there for sports or academic?" She inquires.

"Academics." I answer almost proudly.

"Well then he's DEFINATLY your type. Cute, sweet and smart, the whole package. That's difficult to find in a guy. Hold onto him!"

I sigh. "We haven't even gone out yet. Though he did say he'd call me tonight."

They break out into another squeal.

"We'll help you pick out a date outfit." Tara tells me. "This is going to be so much fun!"

They pull me into every store we pass, and I nearly drown in the amount of clothes they insist I try on. All I can think is that this is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"Wow. This is the one. THE outfit." Tara says, looking me over.

I have to admit, I look good. The red cami I had just tried on with the detailing at the top is classy and flirty, but not slutty. The black cardigan and dark wash jeans give the outfit a slightly more casual look, just right for a first date. And I have just the shoes at home to match.

"This is awesome! We should go to Abercrombie now." Becky suggests.

"Really? I'm hungry. Let's go to the food court." Tara points out.

"Let's get our shopping done first, it makes more sense."

"Yeah, but then we have to lug extra bags to the food court, which will take up more room."

"We might not buy anything, and if we do, it'll only be a bag or two. You can get a pretzel to hold you off till then."

"But you cant go into any of the stores with food! I'll miss out on all of the stores! And I'm STARVING!"

"Well you're just gonna have to hold off until we're done shopping. I need a new sweater, and I saw the cutest one at Aber-"

"You and your stupid sweaters!"

As the two of them bickered, I stared at myself in the mirror, angling myself this way and that. I _did _look good, and I was going out with a cute, smart and sweet Cresentview boy.

Duncan who?

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Me: Soooo, how was this chapter?**

**C: I really like it.**

**D: *scoffs* I dont**

**Me: Whyyyyyyy not?? Look! No cliffhanger!**

**D: I wasnt even in it!**

**C: Awwww. Is Duncan feeling ignored?**

**D: Can it.**

**Me: Well you were mentioned… read the last line!**

**D: 'Duncan who'. All that means is that ive been forgotton!**

**Me: Quite your whining! You'll come into play laaaater.**

**D: *grumbling* I wasnt whining…**

**Me: Yes, you were. Next chapter coming up shortly! :) **


	3. Hiding

**Is it legal to own a TV show if you're under 18? Doesn't that go against child labor laws or something?**

**Third Chapter!!! Hope you like it. I wrote the first 3 chapters before my account was old enough for me to upload anything, so if the next chapter seem to take forever to be posted, that's why. Plus I'm soo busy this weekend the earliest I can update is Monday night.**

**As usual, enjoy!**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Up or down?" Tara asks, playing around with my hair.

"Um, down. With a couple strands pulled back." Becky suggests.

"Should we tease it?"

"No. Court's hair looks terrible when teased. Remember the fall dance?"

"Oh yeah. That was disastrous!"

I sigh and fall back on Becky's bed. If I thought that my friends would stop the first-date image consulting with the outfit, I was wrong. They had already figured out which nail polish went best with my outfit, and whether to shape my nails round or square. Navy blue and round.

"This is going to take a while. Seeing as we're the ones helping you with your image, I think Courtney should pop us another bag of popcorn." Becky smirks and hands me the silver bowl.

"Fine fine." I take the bowl out of her hand and walk out of the room.

Hopping down the steps, I hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"You hungry?" A male voice asks.

"Nah. I had supper an hour ago." Another voice answers.

I assume Becky's brother has a friend over. Dylan's a year older than us.

I approach the door frame that leads to the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks.

No.

No no no!

IMPOSSIBLE!

This CAN'T be happening!

He isn't facing me, but he doesn't need to. Green faux-hawk, black shirt, dark jeans and a slouched posture. He's unmistakable.

Unnoticed, I race to the staircase and dash up the steps. In my haste, I stub my toe hard on a step. I cry out in pain.

"Huh? What was that?"

Footsteps! CRAP!

I scurry into Becky's room and explain in a sharp whisper.

"DUNCAN'S HERE!"

Tara's face creases in confusion "what?"

"Duncan! **TDI** Duncan!"

Their mouths gap open in unison. I hear footsteps on the stairs. So do they.

"Hide me!"

"Quick! Get in my closet!"

I scramble to the other side of the room and cram myself into her clothes closet. A sliver of light seeps in through the space between the double doors. I bite the inside of my cheeks to prevent myself from saying anything that might give me away. I hear their muffled conversation.

"Did you guys hear something?"

"Uhhh… no. Don't think so. What'd it sound like?"

I try to send telepathic messages to Becky. Make them leeeave. Make them leeeave.

"I dunno. A yelp, I guess. I'm Duncan, by the way."

His voice makes my heart beat furiously. I haven't seen him in such a long time.

"Oh yeah. You were on a reality show, right?" Guess she didn't get my message.

"Yeah. Total Drama Island last summer." His voice sounds hoarser when he says this. I wonder if it has anything to do with me?

"Wasn't your friend C-"

"NO! She wasn't." Becky interrupts her brother. Nice save.

My legs are cramping from standing in this awkward position. Hurry up, you guys!

"So, I think you'd better leave. We have, uh, stuff to do." Message received.

I wonder if I could climb out of the window and down the side of the house…

"We're going. Sheesh."

I feel a tickle on my arm. My spine stiffens as my gaze shifts to the spot. The dim light is just enough to make out the outline of a creeping little-

SPIDER!!!

I shriek and thrash my arm around, hitting the closet door in the process.

"What the-?"

Despite Tara and Becky's persuasion, the doors are opened wide, and find myself staring into his deep blue eyes.

Oh my...

* * *

**Duncan's POV **

Huh?

What? How? She… and why?

Courtney stares at me, eyes wide, face blushed.

"Uh… H- hi Duncan." She stutters. She doesn't seem as surprised to see me.

"What are you doing in there? And how do you two know each- ohhhh." Dylan nods understandingly.

'W- well…" Courtney steps out of the closet. "I uh… went down to the kitchen and, um…" she swallows and bites her lip.

Now I realize why she was hiding. She was avoiding me.

"Ah. I get it now." I smirk.

She hasn't changed much since last summer, except for that she traded in her capris and dress shirt for a blue sweater and jeans.

We stand wordlessly for a few seconds. Courtney finally breaks the silence.

"I should get going. My dad says I have to be home early." Liar.

She walks out into the hallway.

"Leaving so soon, Princess?"

Courtney stops, just long enough to clench her fists and tighten her jaw. She continues walking.

"Hey, how 'bout I walk you home?" I grin "It's too dark for girls like yourself to be walking home by themselves."

Courtney sneers. Man, have I ever missed pissing her off. "No thank you. I think I'd be in more danger walking with _you _than I would be walking by myself." She huffs and takes off down the stairs. I follow.

* * *

"Would you leave already? I'd rather you not know where I live." Courtney snaps, irritated. Her breath is visible through the cold air.

I smile in a way that says _no way_. She's not getting rid of me that quickly. I stuff my hands into my jean pockets. I should've brought my jacket.

"So, why exactly did you decide to avoid me earlier?" I have an idea, but I want to know for sure.

"I- I don't know if you could call it avoiding-"

"You were hiding in a closet."

She blushes at the memory "I guess… I didn't want to talk to you, really. Because… I don't know, it'd be weird." It seems hard for her to admit, and I wonder why.

The cold wind blows hard. It turns her cheeks pink.

I missed her.

Missed her? Nah. I just missed annoying her.

Then why am I staring?

I don't know. She's hot and fun to bug. So what?

All girls are fun to bother. Courtney's different.

Yeah. Controlling and bossy.

I like that about her.

It's annoying.

So am I.

True.

"So," she starts, tucking her hair behind an ear "what are you doing here, anyway?"

"My folks got tired of living in Toronto, so we moved." I shrug.

Her eyes widen. "Oh, yeah? What, uh, school are you going to?"

I feel a smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth. "Same one as you, Princess."

Before she has a chance to respond, her cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" Her face beams.

"Oh, hey! … Yeah? … I'm good… oh- uh. Nothing much. Just the usual, you? … Sounds good! Hey, can you call me back in like, ten minutes? I'm walking home right now… okay. Talk to you in a bit, bye." She closes the phone.

"So, who was that?" I ask, bringing Courtney's attention back to me.

"No one. You wouldn't know- uh, her." Something about her tone makes me raise an eyebrow in question.

"This is my house." Courtney says, stopping in front of a large brick home. "See you at school. I guess."

I walk with her to the front door.

"Bye, Duncan." She strains a brief smile and turns to unlock the door.

Like I'd let her get away that easily.

"What?" I move closer to Courtney. Our faces are less than an inch apart. "No good-night kiss?"

"Good night, Duncan!" She slams the door behind her, leaving me alone on the front step.

I grin to myself. I'm going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**Me: Well, how bout this chapter, Duncan?**

…

**Me: Hello?**

…

**Me: UHG! I finally write you into a chapter and you aren't even happy! *turns around***

**Me: Uhh, Courtney, where's Duncan?**

**C: *widens eyes innocently* Uhhh…**

**Me: WHAT'D YOU DO WITH HIM??**

**C: *flicks glance over to The Closet***

**Me: *walks over to closet***

**D: Mmmff!**

**Me: *opens door* COURTNEY!!**

**D: *sits cramped in The Closet, tied up with tape over mouth***

**Me: YOU PUT HIM IN THE CLOSET?!?! *flash of lightening/crackle of thunder***

**C: He was being mean!**

**Me: That's no reason to tie him up!!**

**C: He said your writing sucked!**

**Me: Duncan's entitled to his own opinion!**

**C: Uhhh… he uh… said… that… A Great and Terrible Beauty sucked!**

**Me: *eyes narrow* Grrrrrrrr…**

**D: *eyes go wide***

**Me: *slams door shut* YOU SIT IN THERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID! When you have an apology to make to me, Libba Bray and Gemma, I'll let you out of The Closet! *more thunder/lightening***

**C: Where **_**is **_**that coming from?**

**D: Mmmmmfffffooooooh! (review!)**

And yes, AGATB is my fave book! Haha.


	4. History Class

**Don't own TDI. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Maybe he isn't in any of your classes."

"Or maybe he was bluffing. He could have just been visiting someone!"

I look up at my friends. "You think?"

"Totally! Besides, if Duncan _is_ going to school here, we have your back." Becky smiles.

Tara nods. "Yeah, we'll make sure he doesn't come within ten feet of you."

"You guys are awesome." I pull them in for a hug.

"No prob. We know you'd help us if one of our ex's suddenly showed up."

My eyes widen at Tara.

"He's not my ex! We never went out!"

Becky narrows her eyes as if to say _nice move_.

"Right! Stupid me! You only kissed and stuff, it's not like you actually went out or anything. You didn't even think you'd see him again…"

"Uhhhhh!" I let my head drop onto my desk.

The school bell rings, signaling that class is starting. Becky and Tara take the desks beside me as our classmates file in. Raising my head, I see that Duncan isn't among them.

"Take out your history textbooks." Mrs. Strantford orders, grabbing a piece of chalk and writing something on the board.

Ten minutes into our lesson, I hear the door click open. The class glances over, and my jaw drops.

Becky and Tara look at me with pity.

"Oh, yes. Class, this is Duncan. He's from Toronto. I'm sure you'll make him feel welcome." Mrs. Strantford smiles.

The class stares, trying to figure out where they know him from.

"Hey, weren't you on that reality show?" Someone shouts. A chorus of 'oh yeahs' ripple among the students.

"You were on that show too, weren't you Courtney?" All eyes turn to me, including Duncan's.

The class snickers and whispers as Duncan takes the only empty seat in the classroom- the one behind me.

"What'd I tell you, Princess?" He smirks as he passes by me.

This is going to be a long period.

Ouch. Ouch. OUCH. I feel three sharp pokes in the middle of my back. I whip around.

"_What_?" I hiss.

Duncan leans in closer to me. "What are we doin'?" He asks.

"Questions one to fourteen. Now shut up and leave me alone." I return to my work.

I hear scratching noises minutes later. Turning around, I see Duncan engraving something into the desk with his pocket knife. I let out a disgusted groan.

"Sumthin' bothering you, Princess?"

I roll my eyes and face the front.

Seconds later "Princess? Princeeeeess? Hey, Princess, turn around for a sec."

"WHAT?!" I growl, drawing the whole class's attention.

Duncan raises an eyebrow. "Can I borrow a pen?"

**

At the end of the period, I bolt out of the class without a word.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"You did _what_?!" Dylan says in disbelief.

"Hey, that's nothing. You should hear what some of the other guys in juvy did." I tell the group, leaning against the brick wall.

"So, what was Total Drama Island like?" A guy with more piercings than me asks.

"It was a living hell." I reply flatly.

"I'm sure not all of it." Another guy grins. "We saw you hook up with Courtney."

I shrug. "Whatever."

The bell rings, and we watch the students that stuck around for the last period race out of the building. We, on the other hand, skipped.

I spot Courtney with her two friends. From what I can see, she's telling them something. They gasp and squeal. Courtney gives a half smile- which disappears when she sees me looking. I wander over. Dylan follows.

"Did I miss something?" I ask.

"Nothing that concerns you." Courtney says coolly. Her friends look me over, and stand by Courtney's side protectively.

I smile. "You know, we go to the same school now. You can't ignore me."

Anger flashes in her eyes. "Watch me try!" She snaps harshly and storms off, Becky and Tara at her heels.

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

I sit on my bed, knees pulled up to my chest, planner in hand. _Date with Josh at six thirty_ I write in the Friday box. I close the book and return it to its spot on my nightstand.

I walk over to my closet and open the doors. Standing on my toes, I stretch to reach a plain blue box on the top shelf and sit back down on my bed. The box is filled with random things- a photo of me in a bathing suit, taken during our trip to Florida four summers ago, a necklace with my name on it that my grandmother got me for my birthday when I was seven, several seashells, an old valentine's day card that says _I like you _from my third grade crush, a card saying I'd passed level three in violin, and other various objects. In the center of the box, the skull sits. It's the most rugged object, with its sharp edges, and takes up the most room by far. The image of Duncan throwing it to me when I was voted off of Total Drama Island passes through my mind. Why do I still have it? It's just a waste of space. I take the awkward object in my hand and walk over to the trash bin. My hand looms, unwilling to let go of the disturbing piece of craftsmanship.  
"Damn it, Courtney. Get rid of it already." I mumble to myself, but my fingers don't budge.  
Sighing, I return the skull to its place in my box, once again failing to rid myself of the one piece of Duncan that I possess.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Awwww, I like that ending. **

**C: It's cute.**

**Me: I know the chapter is short, but I needed to get it done cuz its important in the sacred storyline.**

**D: Since when do you have a 'sacred storyline'?**

**Me: Since a boooring and long car ride last weekend. Great thinking time! I've got the plot line for the next 4 chapters!**

**D: Uh, okay.**

**Me: Do ya wanna hear em?**

**C: Uh, not really…**

**Me: Okay, so I was thinking that in the next chapter there could be less DXC interaction, you know?**

**C&D: *back away slowly***

**Me: Like have the first half all about Courtney without Duncan actually being there, and vice versa for the second half cuz I really need to get them on their own and hear their thoughts on things other than the whole DXC thing. But I guess it is a DXC fan fic…**

**C&D: *hide in closet***

**Me: I really want to pump up Duncan's whole 'bad boy' image cuz he's getting to look a little soft, so I guess for his half there can be a fight or something that he's involved in. And for Courtney's I'm definitely going to involve Josh cuz he's really important in the sacred storyline.**

**C: *whispering* Do you think she noticed we left?**

**Me: What do think about introducing new characters? Would that be too much? … Guys?**

Haha! I'm listening to Operator (Girl like me) by Shiloh. My new fave song!


	5. First Dates and Fist Fights

**Chapter five! Yay! Might be fluffy, I really don't know yet. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

_Ding-dong_

_Ding-dong_

"COURTNEY! Josh's here!" My sister Amanda calls to me.

I take one last glance at myself in my bathroom mirror and race downstairs.

"Hey, Josh." I smile upon seeing my date.

"Hi, Courtney." He returns the smile, making his bright brown eyes dance.

"Have fun." Amanda winks to me as we head out of the foyer.

'_He's cute.' _She mouths, closing the door behind us. I grin proudly towards my older sibling.

Josh opens the passenger door for me, and I slip in.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I ask as he takes the driver's seat beside me.

"Well, I was thinking we could have dinner and then catch a movie. I hope you like Italian."

I nod. "I love it."

"Good." Josh grins. "So how was your week?"

How was my week? Hell. Complete and total hell. Thanks to a certain someone…

"Oh, it was fine." I lie, looking out the window.

I'd rather not talk to him about Duncan. Mentioning that your summer fling suddenly showed up at your school isn't a very productive conversation topic for a first date.

"Yours?"

"Busy. I had a couple major tests that I was studying for."

"What do you think you got?"

Josh shrugs. "I don't know for sure. Eighty percent or higher."

He doesn't even sound conceited when he says this.

I like him.  
I like Duncan, too.  
What? No!  
Yeah.  
NO NO NO!  
Yes yes yes!  
Whatever. Josh's smarter.  
Duncan's clever.  
Josh is cute.  
Duncan's hot.  
Josh is sweet.  
Duncan's sweet to me.  
Okay well, Josh isn't a delinquent and a pig!  
Is that so bad?  
Sometimes I wonder…

After ten minutes of small talk, we pull into the parking lot of a small restaurant.

"They have the best pasta in town." Josh tells me and opens the door.

"Cool." I say, stepping inside.

A blond hostess is at our side immediately.

"For two?" She asks. Josh nods.

We are settled in a small booth in the back of the restaurant and are handed our menus. I eventually decide on the linguini alfredo.

"You play the piano?" I ask, after our meals have arrived.

"Yeah. I'm still learning, though. Do you play an instrument?"

"Uh-huh. The violin. Remember on Total Drama Island? The talent show?"

He shakes his head. "No, I don't really like reality shows."

"After being on one, neither do I!" Josh chuckles. He's cute when he laughs.

**

* * *

**

**Duncan's POV**

"Shit! Noooo!" Dylan cries as his person explodes on the screen. He throws the Xbox controller down in disgust.

I grin upon winning the game, even if for the fourth time in a row.

"I'm sick of this." Dylan mutters, getting up to turn off the system.

"Is that because it's boring, or because I'm totally kicking your ass?" I grin smugly. He doesn't reply.

"C'mon. Let's go find something better to do." Dylan presses the power button on the t.v. remote and heads for the front door.

"Alright." I follow him out of his house, closing the door behind me.

We eventually find ourselves walking down mainstreet with a group of guys from school, carrying on a conversation.

"And I'm thinking, this guy can beat the shit out of me, right? He was definitely pissed off- not that I really blame him. So I go up to the guy who's having the party and tell him what's going on. I ended up spending the night cramped in the bathtub upstairs till I was sure he'd left."

We all laugh at the story and continue walking.

"I haven't talked to a single girl at a party since that night. You never know which chick has a two hundred pound body-builder boyfriend with a bad temper." He smirks and shakes his head.

My thoughts shift to Courtney. What a week. I've never known a girl with such a short temper, not that I mind. She's hot when angry. But damn, is that girl confusing.

"So Duncan, how's your girl?" A guy smirks, as though reading my mind.

"I wouldn't say Courtney's his girl. She likes the 'preppy' type." Another guy adds. For whatever reason, this bothers me.

"She's not my girl _yet_. But you saw the way she cracked on the island. By the end of the week, Courtney won't be able to keep her hands off me."

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

"Which movie?"

"Umm…" I read the sign over once again. "How about… Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist?"

"Sounds good. Let's go." Josh steps up to buy the tickets, breezing by me. I get a sniff of his cologne.

Mm, he smells good.  
Duncan _tastes _good.  
What??  
He does!  
I swear I'm crazy…  
…about Duncan…

I shake the thoughts out of my head and follow Josh.

After getting popcorn and drinks, we head to our theatre. I take my seat beside Josh in the middle of the theatre. He hands me the popcorn bucket and smiles.

Josh has an awesome smile.  
So does Duncan.  
Yeah, when he's actually smiling and not _smirking_.  
Okay, so he's a smart ass and a jerk, but he has a sweet side- and I know that all too well.  
Yeah, but he's only sweet when he wants to be, and that isn't very often.

**

* * *

**

**Duncan's POV**

"Oooff." I clutch my stomach and groan in pain. I don't really know how it happened, but we ended up in a fight with some guys I've never seen before. I'm not even a part of it, but someone threw a punch to my gut anyway.

"Okay! We're going!" Dylan tosses his hands up and starts limping in the direction in which we came.

We leave, but not before exchanging threats and icy glares. The damage isn't bad, a couple of black eyes and bloodied lips. I've definitely seen worse.

"You okay?" Dylan walks over to my side.

"Yeah. Got a couple of blows to my stomach, but nothing I couldn't handle. Who were those guys?"

He sighs. "I dunno. They don't go to our school, anyway. We met them a couple months ago. Long story short, they hold grudges well."

I nod, feeling as though I'd already made some unwanted enemies.

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

"Thanks for the great night. I had fun." I finger my keys, standing at my front door.

"So did I. Hey, are you working tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I shrug.

"Well, I have to pick up a couple movies, so I'll stop by, okay?"

"Cool. I'll see you then." Josh moves closer and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. The spot tingles.

"Goodnight, Courtney." He smiles one last time and walks to his car.

"Goodnight." I unlock the door and slip inside.

Before I can even remove my shoes, Amanda is at my side, smiling devilishly.

"So, how was the date?"

"It was nice." I say simply, removing my jacket.

She stares at me, trying to detect the feeling hidden beneath my monotone expression. Her jaw slacks, and then turns into a grin as she realizes. I've never been able to hide anything from her.

"He kissed you, didn't he?"

How does she do that? "Yes. On the cheek, but that barely counts."

"Oh please!" Amanda's grin only widens. "He SO likes you. Did you see his eyes when you came down the stairs?"

I bite my lip, trying to keep a smile from forming. "I guess so, we did have a good time."

"He's a keeper!" And with that, she disappears into the kitchen.

"So I've been told…" I mumble.

I head towards my room upstairs, preparing for all the giddy squealing I know I'll soon receive from my friends.

**

* * *

**

**Duncan's POV**

"Hey, did you know that Courtney works at Blockbuster?" Dylan says, jamming his house key into the front door.

"Oh, yeah?" I raise an eyebrow. I can't see Courtney working at Blockbuster.

"Yep. I think she works tomorrow, actually." He opens the door, and an earful of girlish squealing rings out from upstairs. Dylan sighs. "My sister."

"See ya on Monday." I walk down the front steps and head towards my neighborhood, picturing how pissed Courtney will look when I surprise her at work tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Arg.**

**D: What NOW?**

**Me: I don't like this chapter!**

**C: Why? It's your longest one so far.**

**Me: It isn't my best work, though.**

**C: It's not bad!**

**Me: *sniffle* You're just saying that to be nice!**

**C: No, I-**

**D: Yes, she is. This chapter sucks.**

**Me: *Bursts out crying and buries face in couch***

**C: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!**

**D: … Oops? **


	6. Bad Timing

**Mmmkay, so chapter six. Oh, and if you know the difference between a 'hit' and a 'visit', do tell. Cause if a hit is what I think it is, then I'm doing well.**

**I love this chapter! I just HAD to do it. Hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

I lift my hand from tapping the counter and look to the door again. Josh should be here soon. I take out my cell phone and look myself over in the reflection. Though the blue uniform isn't exactly flattering, my hair is neatly brushed and my make-up isn't smudged. Slipping my phone into my purse, I recall my date with Josh last night.

Josh is different from Duncan in so many ways. He's never been to Juvie, first of all. And he's really sweet. Not to mention Duncan can be _such_ a pervert. But I get two totally different feelings when I'm around them. When I'm with Josh, I feel happy and light. Like I can depend on him and he'll be a total gentleman to me. We could be a perfect couple with full parental support. With Duncan, it's the opposite. He's irritating and vulgar, but with Duncan it's like riding a roller coaster. It's exciting and unpredictable. One minute I'm having fun, and the next I want to get off before I puke. It's just so confusing.

I sigh and duck under the counter to re-arrange several movie cases.

"Fancy meeting you here." A male voice makes me nearly jump out of my skin.

I jump up, nearly smacking my head on the counter with a bright smile.

"Hey-" My smile disappears when I see the pierced face. Oh, no. Not _here_!

"Princess! I never thought a job at Blockbuster would meet your standards." Duncan muses. I wish I could rip the smug, satisfied smile off of his face.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I growl.

He fake-gasps. "I was just stopping by to pick up a movie. It's not like I knew that you worked here."

My eyes narrow. "Right. Now if you don't mind, I'm working. So leave."

"Is that anyway to treat a customer? Actually I could use your help. I'm looking for a movie…" He grins.

"Forget it. Now _leave_."

Duncan shakes his head slowly, still smiling. "The sooner you help me, the sooner I'll go."

"Fine." I lead him over to the new releases. "So what movie do you want?"

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

I roll my eyes. "No."

"Why haven't we hooked up yet?" Duncan's smile is devious, but the glint in his eyes is serious. I'm suddenly very aware that we are alone.

"Be- because I'm not interested." My eyes don't meet his when I say this.

"You really should go." Duncan moves closer to me.

"My boss doesn't like me socializing when I'm working…" I lean back and look around the shelf of DVDs. In the distance, I see a brown haired boy getting out of his car. My heartbeat quickens.

"Here! You can go out the back door!" I race over to the door at the back of the store, blocking the view of the front window.

"You know, you still owe my something from last week when I walked you home." Duncan grins, almost evilly.

"I don't owe you _anything_." I sneer, but he still inches closer. His hands wrap around my waist.

"D- Duncan… s- stop…" My voice wavers. Whether I'm stuttering because I'm scared or excited, I don't know.

"Go." He doesn't flinch, despite my voice being stronger.

"Okay."

With that, he presses his lips against mine, making my eyes go wide. Sparks fly through my body. As soon as he'd kissed me, he breaks away, bolting out the back exit.

I can feel blood rush to my face. Though he's gone and can't hear me, I yell after him anyway.

"DUNCAN! YOU DISGUSTING PIG!"

The front door opens. Josh!

I run to the front of the store, scared of what he could have heard.

"Hey... Josh." I say nervously.

"Hey, Court." Josh gives me an odd look. "Are you… okay?"

"Oh- oh, yeah. Totally. I'm fine. Just there was this thing, and it was, uh, weird and, um, yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?" I'm blabbering on.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. Well… good. That's good. Right well, um." Get a hold of yourself, Courtney! "You said you were getting a movie?" He nods.

"Yeah, do you have Hancock?"

"Uh-huh." I walk over to one of the shelves, picking out the DVD.

"Here, the last one, too." Josh takes the movie and looks it over.

"Cool. Hey, do you want to do something this week?" His soft brown eyes meet mine, and a wave of guilt passes over me.

I smile as sweetly as I can. "Sounds like fun. I really had fun last night."

"So did I."

"I'll just go scan this for you." Josh hands me the case and I walk over to the counter.

"That'll be… four ninety-two. I let you use my discount."

"Thanks." He smiles sincerely and hands me the money. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Great. Bye."

Josh waves good-bye and walks out of the stores. When he's gone, I sink to my knees.

"Stupid, stupid Duncan." I whisper, overwhelmed with anger, confusion and embarrassment. And, though I'd hate to admit it, a sliver of satisfaction.

* * *

"Awww, that's so sweet of him!"

"Yeah." I sigh into the phone.

"What is it?" Becky asks.

"Well, Duncan also showed up while I was working."

"Ouch. That must have been awkward for Josh."

"Well… Duncan actually showed up right _before _Josh. Josh came immediately after he left. Talk about a close call."

There's a moment of silence on the phone. "Hey, Courtney? Have you told Josh about Duncan yet?"

I groan. "No, and there is no way I will, if I can help it. Besides, what would I even say? 'Oh, by the way, that guy the whole viewing world saw me hook up with on T.V. that I said I hadn't seen in forever goes to my school now, just so you know'."

"Okay, I get it. No need for sarcasm."

"Sorry, just I really don't want to screw up with Josh. He's a great guy, and I don't want Duncan ruining it. Plus, Duncan totally pissed me off earlier…"

"What'd he do?"

"Don't ask."

"Fine. But just one question."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have any feelings left for Duncan, right?"

"Oh, no way! I can't stand him!" I gasp.

"Just making sure. Talk to you on Monday, alright?"

"Mmhmm. See you then." I snap my cell shut and place it on my nightstand, a queasy feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't still like him. I don't still like him. I don't still like him." I chant to myself, hoping that by the time I fall asleep, I'd believe it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Sigh…**

**D: Uh, what now?**

**Me: Siiiiggghhh…**

**D: Whaaaaat?**

**Me: *points to computer screen* Look how few reviews I got for the last chapter!**

**D: Maybe they didn't like it.**

**Me: You'd better watch it!**

**D: Or what?**

**Me: Or I'll hurt you… did you know that anything I do to Story Duncan happens to Real Duncan?**

**C: Really?**

**D: That's total BS.**

**Me: Ya think?**

**D: …**

**C: Give a demonstration!**

**Me: Okaaay!**

Duncan's feet shuffled across the paved road. Walking faster, he scuffled down the empty street, hurried. The-

**D: How does this show anything?**

**Me: Just shut up and listen!**

The night was cold, and an eerie ora hung in the air. Something wasn't right. Duncan picked up the pace, not sure of what he was nervous about. His ears pricked at a sound. He couldn't quite place it, but whatever the sound was, it had a disturbing vibe, it was getting louder by the second. Duncan was running now, still unsure but positive that he was being followed. The noise was very loud now. A cool breath of air breezed by his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Duncan began to sprint, until the curiosity sank in. He had to turn around. He slowed, and stopped. The noise stopped to a slow beat. Heart pounding, he twisted around, fear pulsing in every nerve in his body. His hands shook. His knees wobbled. Turning around, he found himself face to face with a-

**D: STOP IT!**

**Me: Where's Duncan?**

**C: Hiding in the closet.**

**Me: Oh.**

Haha! I'm so mean!


	7. Taking a Walk

**Chapter seven! … It is seven, right? Anyway, I noticed something when I was re-reading previous chapters. In chapters 2 & 3 (I think it was those chapters…) I accidentally put 'Sarah' instead of 'Tara'. That made me feel like a moron. **

**Oh, and I have all of the chapter plots written up, so there will be a total of 19 chapters- unless you guys give me ideas for fluffy filler chapters. Savvy?**

**I LOVE this chapter! Hope you do too. So read&review!**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

I open one eye. Then the other. Shifting my body around, I glance over at my night table. The alarm clock there reads 6:13. I grab my fluffy blue housecoat and slump downstairs. When I reach the dining room, I see my family sitting at the dinner table, finishing off their meals.

"Hey, Court." My mother eyes me sympathetically, looking over my tangled, bed-head hair. "How are you feeling? Is your throat still sore?"

"No. It's fine. I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow." I answer in a quite voice. I've been sick since Saturday night. It's Tuesday now.

"Do you want me to heat you a bowl of chicken noodle soup?" Amanda offers. I decline, shaking my head.

"No thanks. I think I just need some fresh air. I'm going to take a walk."

"That's fine. Just make sure you're home before it gets dark." My father instructs. I nod in agreement and return to my room to get dressed.

I open my walk-in closet doors and pull out a pair of jeans and a blue zip-up sweater. After tying my shoulder-length brown hair into a loose ponytail and brushing my teeth, I slip out the front door and into the muggy spring air.

Walking at a patient pace, I gaze at the rows of large houses dotted along the street. The sun hangs off in the distance, halfway to a sunset. The sky is a humid bright orange. It is completely silent; the only sound is of my shoes scuffing the sidewalk as I stroll along. Goosebumps prick up along my arm as a gust of wind passes by. I pick up my speed until I reach my destination.

The park is basically empty at this time. The bare trees sway back and forth with the wind, but otherwise it's completely still. I smile to myself. The peaceful atmosphere has made me calm, and allowed me to think freely.

So… another date with Josh this Thursday.

Yep.

It was so sweet of him to bring me hot chocolate when I was sick.

Uh-huh.

I wonder if he'll kiss me…

Hmm…

What?

I don't know, just…

Well?

What about Duncan?

What _about _him? He isn't an issue.

Am I going to tell him about Josh?

No. I don't have to tell him everything. Besides, he'd probably kill him.

Is that the only reason?

Of course. What other reason would there be?

Maybe I don't want to tell him because I don't want him to get angry and ignore me, because I couldn't handle it.

_What_!?! That's not it!

Or perhaps it's because if I tell him that I'm seeing Josh, he might back off. And I don't want him to.

No. That isn't it. I don't want anything to happen between me and Duncan.

Why?

Why? Well, because… I just…

See? I don't even have an answer.

Because it can't happen. I'm afraid that if I get together with Duncan, I'll… change. I don't know. And what if… what if I'm not happy? If I'll regret it? What if he doesn't care for me? What _then_? Besides, I don't like him that much.

Okay, true enough. Except for the last part.

I'm not having this argument again…

Whatever. I _know _it's true.

I fold my arms and continue down the path. The cool air wraps around me like a cold blanket. I take it in with deep breaths.

The silence is cut short by a fait sound coming from farther up the path. It comes out in unsteady whispers.

_Tsssshhhhppppp._

_Tsshhpp. Tsshhpp._

_Tssshhhppp._

I walk swiftly down the path, the sound growing louder with each step I take. Rounding a turn in the path, I stop cold.

I am reminded of last week, standing in the doorway of Becky's kitchen. So close to him, yet still unnoticed. The muscles, visible through his close-fitting black shirt, contract with each movement of his right arm. I find myself staring for a moment. I can't see what he's working on, with his front turned towards a tree. But I have an idea.

_Tsshhpp. Tsshhpp. Tsshhpp._

He raises his arm just high enough for me to see the silver top of a spray paint can clenched in his fist. Thought so.

Though I'd love to just stand here and ogle him-

Wait, no, I wouldn't! I _don't_ like him. Right.

- I make the decision to be noticed.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Can't you go _anywhere _without breaking the law?" A pleasantly familiar voice says from behind me.

I turn around, an expectant smile on my face. The petite brunette stares at me, eyes narrowed in an accusing way. Her hair has been tied back messily, and her clothes are much more casual than usual. I think I like this laid-back style more than her normal preppy attire.

"Princess! Long time no see!" I say, subtly referring to last weekend.

"Not long enough." She retorts with a sniff, picking up on the hint.

Courtney's gaze shifts from me to the tree I was working on. Her face slowly curls in disgust when she takes in the half-finished red scull I was currently crafting.

"Seriously, Duncan. Can't you just stay out of trouble?" Courtney strides over and snatches the can out of my hand. She smirks and turns on her heel.

Seizing an opportunity, I grab a hold of her small waist and fling her to the ground with me.

"DUNCAN!" She screeches, thrashing about as I pin her down with my arms. "Get _OFF_!"

"Can't do it, babe." I grin, enjoying our position intensely. I hold her wrists down and place my legs on either side of hers. Her face turns red with frustration, but I only enjoy it more. Courtney's hair has come loose, and it frames her face as her head lies on the cold pavement. Her oval shaped eyes stare at me, flickering with annoyance. As she tries to push me off of her, I simply gaze, taking in all of her features in case I don't get this close to her again. My eyes drift down to her lips. Wanting ripples through me. Next thing I know, I'm leaning down, drawn by temptation. Courtney recognizes what I'm doing and suddenly is still. I'm mere inches away when-

_THWACK!_

"Oww…" I groan loudly and roll onto my side in pain. Damn, that girl can kick. Not that the location didn't have any impact.

"Just like old times." I wheeze, recalling when we our antlers got tangled during a challenge on Total Drama Island.

"That was for yesterday." She says coolly, dropping the spray paint in the garbage can with a hollow clink.

I stand up and try to compose myself. Courtney watches me, amused. She continues walking along the path, and I follow. Surprisingly, she doesn't tell me to leave. Probably because she knows that I wouldn't.

"Hey, have you kept in touch with anyone from the island?" I ask after several minutes of silence. Courtney shrugs, and shakes her head.

"No, not really. Bridgette and I e-mailed back and forth for a while, but after a while we just… stopped. You're the only person from the island that I've seen since the show."

"Aren't you lucky? I'm sure you missed me." I grin playfully, but Courtney stops. For a moment I wonder if that wasn't the best thing to say.

She lets out a soft sigh and looks me in the eye. Her eyes are filled with an emotion that I can't distinguish.

"Look, Duncan… I, well, um…" She bites her lip. "I did miss you, a bit. But…" Courtney doesn't finish her sentence. She blows out another sigh and continues, but I get the feeling that she dismissed whatever she had wanted to tell me before. "I don't want to start anything, okay? I really don't think we're right for each other, and…"

She looks at me, her eyes pleading me to comply. But we both know I'm too stubborn for that.

I throw my arm around her shoulder, which she unsuccessfully tries to shake off. "You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." Courtney sneers and manages to duck from under my arm. We continue along the path until Courtney speaks up again.

"So… what did we do in science this week?" She asks. We have science together.

I shrug my shoulders "I don't know. I skipped. Why?"

"Oh, well I didn't go to school this week. I was sick."

"Ri-ight. Are you… feeling okay?" Courtney gives me an odd look, as if it's unusual for me to care.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going back to school tomorrow." She looks off into the distance, towards the setting sun.

"I should head back. It's getting dark." Courtney says and turns around.

An idea springs to my head. "Hey, you can catch a ride with me." I grin.

She turns to face me. "No, thanks. I'd rather walk." With that she takes off down the narrow path. I run up behind her.

"No can do, Princess. It's too dangerous." I point towards the ever darkening sky and grab her wrist.

"Well-" Courtney starts to object, but eyeing the dark park in front of her, she caves. "Okay _fine_." She slips her hand out of my grip and heads towards the street.

I unlock the doors on my car (well, my mother's car, really) and open the door for Courtney, bowing down low as if she were royalty. She sneers but steps inside nonetheless.

The ride is quiet for a while, except for Courtney giving me directions to her house. I turn up the radio, a loud rock song blares from the small speakers. Courtney scrunches her nose in disgust.

"What _is _this?"

I shrug. "Dunno. Why, is it bothering you?" She nods her head and moves to change the station. A pop song rings out, and Courtney nods her head to the excited beat.

"Nuh-uh." I groan and reach over to change the station back. She glares at me and changes it. Then I change it. Then she changes it. Then me, then her, then me, then her.

"Okay!" Courtney snaps, turning the station to my preference. "Listen to your shitty music! Whatever…" She rolls her eyes and stares out the passenger window. I turn the radio off and look at her.

"So, you _did _miss me." Courtney turns, her mouth set in a firm line.

"Yeah, a little. For a day or something. So what?"

I smile. "Oh, nothing. Just making sure I heard correctly."

Her eyes slit in a questioning way. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you miss me?"

I purse my lips in thought. How to answer… "Maybe." I give her a smug look. She rolls her eyes again and returns to staring out the window.

After a few minutes, we arrive at her street. The brick house is a good two times the size of my own home, not that it surprises me. I could have guessed that Courtney came from a home like this.

She clicks open her seat belt and looks at me. "Thanks for the ride home, I guess. See you tomorrow." She offers a small smile and hops out of the car, closing the door behind her.

I drive off, thinking about her. Courtney's face pops into my mind, and I find myself smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Ugh, crappy ending. But that's OK** **because tomorrow is a special day!**

**C: Oh, yeah! Congrats!**

**Me: Aw, thanks! … Duncan?**

**D: Uhhhh…**

**C: You don't remember, do you?**

**D: Of course I do…**

**Me: Weeeeell? What's special about tomorrow?**

**C: Psst! Just so you know, she'll kill you if you answer incorrectly!**

**Me: What? Noooo… Of **_**course **_**not…**

**D: Oh crap now I'm really scared…**

**C: *looks at calendar. looks at computer***

**D: Well it's that day of the month…**

**Me: Yeees?**

**D: That you're, uh… getting your computer cleaned…?**

**Me: NO! MY STORY TURNS ONE MONTH OLD TOMORROW! ARG! *throws pencils at him***

**C: well, on the bright side, this chapter's really good.**

**Me: I know, right?! I want ten reviews for this chapter! I worked hard on it and it is extra long!**

**C: Maybe that's cuz the A/N is so long…**

**Me: What's wrong with my author's note?**

**C: Uhh… nothing…**

**D: REVIEW!**


	8. Science Projects

**Alright, so this chapter is up early, I know. I wasn't going to have anytime to update cuz of the holidays, and I hate updating really late, so here you go. Just so you know, I'm working on a one-shot! Hooray! It should be up soon, but I'm not sure when.**

**Oh, and that you guys to the power of a million for reviewing. It makes my day. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

I set my books on the middle shelf of my locker and give a small smile. I'm relieved to be back at school. Missing school makes me stressed out. But according to Tara and Becky, I haven't missed much.

I see my friends walking down the hallway. They spot me as well and stride over.

"Feeling better?" Becky inquires. I nod.

"Much. I have a slight headache, but I took some Advil before I left. I should be okay. But…" I grin slyly and motion for them to move in. "I _do _have plans tonight…" Becky's lips curl into a knowing smile, but Tara's forehead creases in confusion.

"Really?" She asks quizzically. "With who? Do I know them?" Becky gives her a look. A couple of seconds pass before her forehead smoothes and her eyes light up.

"Oh! With Josh! Right!" Becky and I giggle at her momentary stupidity.

"So now that we all are clear about who Courtney has plans with… tell!" Becky squeals and grins ecstatically.

"Well… he was thinking that we could go bowling." I bite my lip to keep my smile from expanding any more.

"O-ooh! Are you going to pretend that you can't bowl so Josh can show you the proper _technique_?" Becky raises her eyebrows suggestively. I roll my eyes.

"Why would she do that? Courtney's a great bowler!" Tara insists. I sigh and wait for her to get the idea.

"Oh… right. Because he can show her the technique and his arms would be around her…" Tara nods and we return to our conversation.

"Do think he'll kiss you?" Becky asks.

"Didn't Josh already kiss you?" Tara turns to me.

"On the cheek." I shrug. "But that doesn't count."

Tara shakes her head. "Yes, it does. It's not as passionate but it's still meaningful." I consider this.

"But even still. You kiss family on the cheek." Becky counters. "You kiss someone you like strait on the lips."

"Oh come _on_. Remember in fifth grade? Conner Macdonald kissed you on the cheek and you obsessed about it for weeks!"

"It was fifth grade! Of course I obsessed over it! Besides, he was _hot_."

"Didn't he smell or something?"

"No, that was Conner Manson."

"There were _two _Conners?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ohh… now I remember him. He smelt like tuna."

"Uh, guys?" I cut in. "I'm going to head to class. You can continue talking about _l'eau de tuna_ boy. See you later." I wave and head down the hall.

* * *

I take my seat in science class. Right at the front of the classroom. Students file in after me. Including Duncan. Unfortunately, he takes the seat directly behind me, smirking as he does so.

"You couldn't have taken the liberty of skipping science today, too?" I ask in an almost whiney voice.

"Now what fun would that be?" He asks.

"It'd be oodles of fun for _me_." I snap and face the front of the class as Mrs. Trendall walks in.

"Alright class, get into your groups and continue working. You have the full period." She sits at her desk and pulls out several sheets of paper and a red marking pen. The class begins to pair off. Except for me and Duncan. A bad feeling begins to grow in the pit of my stomach. I rush up to the front.

"Uh, Mrs. Trendall? I'm not exactly sure what we're doing… I wasn't here this week. I was sick." I feel something brush up beside me. Duncan.

"Oh, right…" She rummages through her desk drawer, and pulls out a sheet of photocopied paper. "All of the details are on here. The project is due next Monday, so I suggest you and Duncan get together after school to make up for lost time."

"Me and Duncan?" I croak. Mrs. Trendall nods. "Seeing as neither of you were here, this pairing actually works out nicely." She smiles.

"I agree, Mrs. Trendall." Duncan says with a wide grin and a nod. "I think we make a _terrific _pair!" He throws an arm around my waist, which I quickly brush off.

I look at my teacher with pleading eyes. "Please, Mrs. Trendall. Are you _sure _there's no way that I can work on my own?"

She simply smiles again. "Now, Courtney. I think you can handle him. Besides, I think you can help Duncan develop a better… uh…" Mrs. Trendall looks Duncan over: the Mohawk, piercings, and dark, gothic clothes. "Work ethic." She finishes tactfully.

"Yeah, Courtney." Duncan looks down at me. 'You can handle me…"

I scowl at him, but Duncan is unfazed.

I open my mouth to argue again, but Mrs. Trendall cuts in before I can speak.

"You two had better get working. The other students have already gotten a good deal done."

We return to our seats.

"So, what time should we get together?" Duncan asks.

"Just get started." I snap and thrust the science textbook into his chest.

This is _not _going to be a good day.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Okay, so I was thinking that we could- Duncan, _what _are you doing?"

I look up from the table. "Just making my mark, babe." I gesture towards the skull etched in the smooth wood surface.

She rolls her eyes and returns to her textbook. It was Courtney's idea to come to the library. I can't stand it here. The silence is infuriating. The nosey librarian doesn't help, either.

"So," I sigh, slipping my pocket knife into my pocket. "How much have we got done so far?"

"You would know if you helped!" She glares.

"Okay, fine! I'll help! Sheesh!" I say, tossing my hands up in surrender.

"Shhh!" The librarian shushes. I raise an eyebrow. How cliché is _that_?

I drop my voice to a low whisper. "Is it really that bad that we're working together?"

Courtney's hand stops mid-word. "Yes, it is." She continues writing.

"Why?" I place my head in my hands and look at her.

"Because you aren't doing _anything_. That's why."

An idea pops into my head, and I try to keep an eager smile from forming on my lips.

"Okay. I'll help." I grab the textbook and the outline sheet. Courtney stares at me, surprised.

"Really?" She asks. Then her eyes narrow suspiciously. "Why?"

I adopt the sincerest smile I can. "Because, I don't want you doing all the work. This is my project too." Courtney stares at me for a moment, but my answer seems to have satisfied her. She turns to her paper and continues to write.

After about fifteen minutes more of work, Courtney begins to pack up.

"I'd better go." She says, stuffing her textbook into her bag.

"Oh?" I say. Truthfully, I'm a bit disappointed that she's leaving.

"Yeah. I have a-" Courtney stops mid-sentence and swallows the word. "Aaaaa... _LOT_ of homework. I have _a lot_ of homework. Catching up and all…"

She smiles, and for a moment I think it might be genuine. "See you tomorrow, Duncan." With that she swings her bag over her shoulder and heads out the back.

I watch her as she leaves.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Strike! YES!" I shout with delight and jump up and down. Josh claps.

"You are _killing _me!" He laughs, evaluating the score board.

"Told you I was good at this." I smile, raising an eyebrow coyly.

"And you were right." Josh grins and stands up. He walks over to me.

He leans in, and so do I. He kisses me softly, this time on the lips. Josh's lips are warm, and a soft, floaty feeling rises in me. We break away, smiling.

He turns and grabs a purple bowling ball, and swiftly tosses it down the lane. I smile, but something feels… off.

Maybe it's because deep down, I know that kissing Josh is nothing like kissing Duncan. And not in a good way.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Woot! That turned out better than I thought it would!**

**C: How did you think it would turn out?**

**D: Shitty.**

**Me: HEY! No swearing in the author's note!**

**D: Since when?**

**Me: I dunno… Just don't do it! It's not nice!**

**D: Lemme get this straight: You can throw pencils at me, lock me in a closet, and whip a bottle of screen cleaner at my head but I'm not allowed to **_**swear**_**?!**

**C: Exactly! But wait… she never whipped a bottle of screen cleaner at you head.**

**D: Yeah, well, I was running out of ways that you've tortured me.**

**Me: Yeah, but that's a GREAT idea! *whips bottle at D's head***

**D: AHHHHH!**

**Me: Oh, and review! I will love you if you do :)**

**C: *whips pencils at Duncan* Hehe! This is fun!**


	9. A Normal Conversation

**Chapter nine! Hope it isn't dry, it was going to be but then I came up with a couple more ideas.**

**Oh, and sorry about the last chapter. I know it sucked! Hope this one makes up for it. **

**Blah blah blah... Hope you like; and thanks again for reviewing! And reading!**

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Are you done copying?"

"Uh… yeah." I hand the sheet of paper to Courtney, who takes the sheet and glances it over. She winces.

"We can always type it up…" She mumbles. My handwriting isn't exactly… legible.

I lean back my chair and smile. I convinced Courtney that working at my house would help us concentrate. The knowledge that we're alone spikes a couple of ideas, but I try to ignore them. She's actually been tolerant of me so far, and one wrong move on my part could mess that up. Still, that doesn't stop little scenarios from playing over in my head.

"So, how much do we have left to do?" I ask.

"Not much. I think we can finish tomorrow. I should be going. My family has probably already finished dinner." Courtney starts to pack up, and I scramble for a reason for her to stay.

"You can have supper here." She smiles softly, but declines.

"No, thanks. I really have to-" Courtney is cut off by the sound of the door clicking open. My mom's voice drifts from the foyer.

"Duncan? I'm home. A couple of the other officers and I are going out for dinner so- oh. Hello." She stops upon entering the kitchen, where Courtney and I sit at the breakfast table.

"I didn't know you had a friend over." My mom says, smiling at Courtney. She smiles back.

"I'm Courtney." Mom's face lights up. She always liked Courtney. For weeks after TDI she pestered me to call her. Apparently, she thought Courtney would be a 'good influence'. Right.

"Oh, right. Duncan's little girlfriend from the show. I didn't realize you lived nearby." Out, of the corner of my eye, I see Courtney blush. Unfortunately, my mother is oblivious to the awkwardness. She continues.

"What was that nickname you had for her?" She taps her chin thoughtfully. "Princess! That was it. Duncan was right, you are a cute girl." Courtney blushes a shade deeper, and I feel my own face getting hot. But my mother doesn't stop there.

"I kept telling Duncan: Why don't you call her? But he said he didn't have your number. I told him he should just look you up in the phone book, but he didn't know where you lived. Of course I-"

"You said something about going out for dinner?" I cut in. Anything to keep her from continuing.

"Oh, yes well a couple officers and I are going out to dinner together. I just have to get changed out of my uniform." She turns to Courtney. "Have you eaten?"

"Oh, well. I was just going." Courtney says quietly, obviously uncomfortable.

Mom waves her hand, brushing off the idea. "No, no. You can eat here. Duncan, there's some spaghetti leftover from last night in the fridge. You can heat that up. Nice meeting you, Courtney." With that, she trots upstairs, changes, and slips out the front door to the car waiting for her outside. Courtney and I sit, waiting for the uncomfortable silence to ease away.

On the bright side, my mom got Courtney to stay for at least a half-hour longer. On the downside, her blush hasn't faded.

"So, uh…" I run a hand through my mohawk. "You… wanna eat?" Courtney nods without making eye contact.

I quickly heat up the pasta and hand Courtney her plate. She smiles in a thank-you.

I keep my eyes on my plate as we eat, afraid to say anything. What could I _possibly _say to make anything better? I glance over at Courtney, just long enough to see that she's smiling slightly.

"So, you mentioned me to your family, huh?"

I shrug, trying to minimize the damage. "Not really. They kind of just bothered me about you after the show. Well, my mom did anyway. My dad didn't really care. He was just upset that I didn't win the hundred grand."

"You think _your _family was upset? My mom was seriously worked up. She insisted we file another lawsuit. She even tried to get a petition going to get me back on the show. If it wasn't for _Harold_, I probably would've won." She scowls at mentioning his name. I frown.

"Why? What'd Harold do?"

Courtney raises her eyebrows in surprise. "You don't know? He switched the votes so I would get kicked off instead of him."

My eyes widen. "I _knew _you shouldn't have been booted off of the island! What a jerk… but why? What did he have against you?"

"Nothing. He did it to piss you off after you'd been picking on him all week." She says coolly. I suddenly feel guilty.

"Oh, well… sorry I got you kicked off."

Courtney shrugs. "It's okay; it wasn't really your fault. Besides, I was sick of that island anyway. It was a living hell."

I grin. "My words exactly." I twirl a couple of strands of spaghetti on my fork, trying to think of a way to keep the conversation going.

"So, did you have any TDI stalkers after the island?" At these words, her face darkens. Wrong move.

"_Yes_" Courtney says sharply, glaring at me. I raise my palms in surrender.

"What? It's not _my_ fault we became reality show celebrities. I got just as annoyed as you."

"Did you have some moron call you by that stupid nickname you gave me every day for the six weeks following TDI?"

"Oh…"

"Every single day I heard it! I wasn't Courtney anymore, I was 'Princess'- at least to all of the guys. My geography teacher even called me that! And if that wasn't enough, everyone was bothering me about hooking up with the 'bad boy'." She sighs. "It _had _ceased, but now you're here, and it'll start all over again."

Courtney groans and drops her head in her hands. I smile a little. "Well, if anyone other than me calls you Princess, I'll kick his ass. No one can call you that… except me, of course."

Courtney lifts her head and smiles. "Oh? I didn't take you for the protective type."

I grin and lean recline in my chair. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Princess." She cocks her head to the right and looks at me.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what?"

"Um…" She taps the table with her index finger in thought. "Did you know I have an older sister?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, Amanda. She's two years older than me. What about you? Any siblings?" Courtney says, before taking another bite of her food.

"Nope. Only child. Anything else?"

She swallows before continuing. "So… your mom's a police officer, huh?"

"Yeah. My whole family is full of cops. My parents, my uncles, aunts, my grandfather… even my grandma. She isn't exactly the most ambitious person, but she's in the business too."

"Do you ever feel…" Courtney pauses, searching for the right words. "Out of place?"

"Usually. It's kinda like I was born into the wrong family." Not wanting our conversation to get heavy, I change the subject. "What's your favorite movie?"

"It's A Wonderful Life."

"You like that cheesy crap?"

"Yes. And it's not cheesy… or crap. Favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Uhh… blue. What did you go to juvy for?"

"A couple of different reasons… none of which I want to talk about. Favorite food?"

She half smiles and taps the plate with her fork. "Leftover spaghetti."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Why _leftover _spaghetti? Why not… _not_ leftover spaghetti?"

Courtney shrugs. "I don't know. It just tastes better than fresh spaghetti to me."

"I hate leftover spaghetti."

She raises an eyebrow and looks at my plate. "Than why are you eating it?"

I consider this. "Good question" I push the plate away, but scoop up a little sauce on my finger- which I smear on Courtney's nose.

"Hey!" She squeals.

"Oops… lemme get that for you…" I lean over and lick the sauce off of her nose.

"Ahha! Duncan stop!" Courtney slaps my cheek lightly and wipes her nose on her sleeve. "E-ew! Gross!"

I grin. Courtney glares at me. "Not funny!"

Nice one.

I could help it!

I could too. Everything was going nicely and then I had to go and ruin in. Now she's going to leave.

She doesn't want to. I know it…

Courtney does stand up, but instead of packing her things, she takes the plates to the kitchen and places them in the sink.

"While your up, fix me a drink, would ya?"

"You were actually behaving like a decent human being for once, and you just had to go and act like a pig and ruin it." Courtney rolls her eyes.

"I was only trying to have some fun, babe. You need to loosen up." I offer her a suggestive smirk. "I have an idea…"

Courtney throws the dish towel in my face and glares. "Not going to happen."

"Alright, but I do have another idea." I lift the towel off of my face and look Courtney in the eye. "See, my friend is having this party tomorrow night and-"

"No. No no no no. I know what you're getting at. Forget it." She dismisses the idea.

Like I'm going to take that.

"Come on. It's not going to be out of control like one of Geoff's parties. There's no drinking and I'd have you home by twelve." Okay, so that's a lie. I know there'll be beer and I don't know how out of control it might get. Plus, there's no way she's getting back by twelve. Two in the morning at the earliest.

Courtney seems to consider to idea, but I know it's still not enough to convince her. She opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off before she can object to the idea.

"Plus, it'd be a lot of fun. And if anyone asks, I'll say you aren't with me. And we can leave anytime you want." That's a lie too. But I'd say anything to get her to agree to the idea. I haven't seen Party Courtney, and I have a feeling that I want to.

Courtney seems to be on edge now, caught in the middle of two choices. I have to get her to say yes before her common sense kicks in.

"And, uhh…" What can I say? "It'd be a great chance to meet new people?" I try.

Courtney sighs. Does that mean she'll go?

"_Fine_- if my parents say it's alright… I'll go. But I'm staying until eleven. And if you try anything, I'll call my sister and have her pick me up. Okay?" Her tone sounds defeated, but I find myself trying to keep a satisfied grin from surfacing on my face.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at nine on Friday."

"Whatever. I know I'm going to regret this. Now could you drive me home? It's later than I thought."

"Yeah, sure." I grab my keys and hurry out the door.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I unbuckle my seatbelt and slip out of the car. Grabbing my bag, I stride up to my front door with Duncan following behind.

"You know, you don't have to walk me to my house all of the time." I remind him.

"Why, I'm just being nice!" He says with mock sincerity.

"You can be nice? I had no idea." I smirk.

"Only to you."

"Ri-ight. I'm not so sure about that." I turn to unlock the door, but it opens before I can slip the key into the lock.

"You're late." It's my sister. Amanda looks at me dully. "We already ate. You can make yourself some soup or something."

"I had leftover spaghetti at Duncan's. I'm not hungry."

"Fan-cy." I can tell she's not in a good mood. But her gaze travels upwards and meets Duncan's. Her eyes spark with interest when she recognizes him.

"Oohhh, so _you're _the delinquent that got my uptight sister to loosen up for once. Nice to meet you."

I glare at Amanda, but she doesn't seem to care. "You _have_ to tell me how you got her to go bad-ass."

"I am not bad-ass!" I snap. She spikes an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah? Did you tell Duncan about your b-"

"NO!" I cut in quickly. "No, I didn't." There is no way he's going to find out about that, if I can help it.

"Tell me 'bout what, Princess?" Duncan looks at me suspiciously.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now goodnight." I move to close the door.

"Don't forget about tomorrow." He winks and turns to return to his car. I close the door.

Amanda eyes me as I remove my shoes and sweater. "What's happening tomorrow?"

I sigh, remembering my agreement. "Duncan's taking me to a party. Against my better judgment, I might add."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You can get pretty crazy at parties." She grins.

"Which is why I don't go to parties."

"Then why are you going to one?"

"I have no idea." I place my shoes in the coat closet and hurry up the stairs, but stop mid-step at Amanda's voice.

"Josh called."

"Oh yeah? I'll call him back then." I turn to continue upstairs.

"Courtney…" I turn back around to see a devious look on my sister's face. Her eyes have narrowed into slits, but her smile is wide and exited.

"Are you trying to juggle two boyfriends at once?"

"What?" I gasp. "No! Of course not! What would make you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe it's because you are dating Josh and are spending an awful lot of time with your ex-boyfriend at the same time."

"But I don't like Duncan anymore! He… knows that I'm not interested… And he doesn't like me…"

"So that's why he still calls you Princess?" I wince a little at the truth. "Besides, have you even told him about Josh?"

"Well…" I stutter. "No… but he doesn't need to know. It's none of his business." I race up the stairs, but stop at the top step and add a last thought before continuing.

"And he was _never_ my boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N**

**D: A party? Seriously?**

**Me: What's wrong with a party?**

**D: The whole Duncan-takes-Courtney-to-a-party idea is so unoriginal. It's in almost every story.**

**Me: Well I like that idea! Besides, I was getting annoyed with Courtney being all uptight, prudish, boring, unbelievably mannerly, excessively annoying - **

**C: Hey!**

**Me: Not YOU! Story Courtney!**

**C: Oh… that's ok then!**

**Me: Ri-ight… anyway… **

**D: What the hell is wrong with your profile?**

**Me: Whaddya mean?**

**C: It's retarded**

**D: I STILL don't get what's wrong with the cat…**

**C: And really, why is Harold there?**

**D: And why is it all a series of author's notes?**

**Me: I don't know!! I was bored and had nothing better to do… and LAY OFF MR. DAISY!**


	10. Party Courtney

**Party Chapter! Yaaay! I had a feeling some people were looking forward to this so I hope it doesn't disappoint! This was a little long updating, but every time I went to fix it up, my mind would go blank. I'm fairly happy with it. You have no idea how much fun it is to write about Party Courtney.**

**Oh, and I was supposed to thank Aromalf in the last chapter because one of her reviews gave me the idea that Courtney had problems with people calling her Princess at school. I was being stupid and so I forgot to write that last chapter. So, thanks :)**

**Songs: (These are, like, my FAVE songs. I'm really into The Veronicas right now. I want the CD.) **

**4ever- The Veronicas**

**Paralyzer- Finger Eleven**

**Thanks for the Memories- Fall Out Boy**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

"Uhh!" I fall on my bed, tugging at my hair. "Why did I even agree to go to this damn party?!"

Amanda sits beside me and strokes my hair sympathetically. "Because you are a stupid, stupid little girl." She smiles.

"_Thanks_." I groan sarcastically.

"Duncan's going to be here in an hour. You had better get ready for your date!"

I glare. "It's NOT a date. It's Duncan manipulating me to go to a party with him when I was only partially conscious."

"It's not manipulating if you agree to it willingly. And you were fully conscious." Amanda grabs my hands and pulls me up. "Now come on. I'll help you get ready. Might as well make the best of it, right?"

"Okay." I pout. "What should I wear?"

She taps her chin. "Well, you can probably get away with a tank top and jeans, as long as you accessorize well…"

Amanda trots off to her room, and returns with an armload of accessories.

"Okaay…" She dumps the selection of jewelry on my bed and opens my closet doors.

"You don't have any skinny jeans, do you?" Amanda rummages through my clothes, looking for something party-worthy.

"Maybe in the back." I suggest.

Grinning, she pulls out a pair of dark wash jeans and holds them up for me to inspect. I grimace.

"I don't know… I don't think they'll fit. I forgot I even had them." I try to weasel my way out of wearing the tight jeans. My sister isn't giving up, though.

"At least try them on."

Amanda smiles sweetly, and I reluctantly take the jeans out of her hands. I slip them on, surprised on how easily the task is. I zip up the fly and look in my full-length mirror. I sigh. They fit perfectly.

Amanda grins and returns to looking in my closet for a shirt to match.

"This will work." She holds up a tank top. I recognize it as the one I bought for my first date will Josh.

"Sure. There's a sweater that goes with it." I move to show her the cardigan in my closet, but she stops me.

"No. Just the camisole."

I like the camisole, but only when I wear it with the sweater. I eye the spaghetti strap.

"You don't think it's a bit… revealing?"

Amanda rolls her eyes. "I'm _trying _to come up with the most conservative outfit I can, for your sake. But you _cannot_ get away with a granny sweater at a party! Besides, the top goes so well with the jeans. Try it on."

Once again, I unwillingly take the article of clothing from my sister and try it on. My exposed arms prick with goosebumps.

"Won't I be cold?"

"It's a house party. You'll be fine. Now," she gestures towards the array of glittering accessories lying on my bed. "Let's finish this look, shall we?"

* * *

"Damn, I did a good job." Amanda looks me over forty minutes later as I stand in front of my mirror.

My hair has been perfectly styled, my makeup is flawless, and my accessories have been rightly selected and placed. And I have to admit- I _do_ look party-ready.

"Thank you _so _much." I hug Amanda, who simply half smiles.

"No prob. But one last thing…" She leaves my room, and returns with a purple heart-shaped bottle.

"Perfume?" I ask. Amanda grins and turns the bottle so I can read the label.

_Vera Wang's Princess_

I wince at the irony.

"I think I'll pass." I check the clock on my night table. "Okay, Duncan's going to be here soon."

"I'm sure he'll love your outfit."

A queasy feeling forms in my stomach. What will he say?

"The shirt isn't _too_ trampy, right?" I look down at my shirt worriedly.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Amanda rolls her eyes. "I take that back. Duncan's going to hate your outfit. He'll think you're so ugly that he won't talk to be seen with you and will never talk to you again. Better?"

I giggle. "Yes. Much."

"I still don't know why you won't go out with him."

I sigh. "I'm not interested in Duncan anymore. Besides, I have Josh."

"Josh _is _a cutie." She admits.

"Yeah, I know. Did I tell you he goes to Cre-"

_Ding-dong_

I'm cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"I guess Duncan's here." I take one last look at myself in the mirror and hop downstairs.

"Have fun!" Amanda calls.

I grab my purse off of the floor and slip on my coat before opening the door.

"Ready to-" Duncan stops mid-sentence and gives me a once over. He grins.

"Not bad, Princess."

"Shut up. Let's go." I lock the door behind me and follow him to his car.

"How far is it?" I ask as we pull out of the neighborhood.

"Not far." Duncan replies. While he's turned the other way, I look him over.

Duncan didn't change out of what he was wearing at school, but I didn't really expect him to. His blue eyes watch the road as we approach a stop sign.

Duncan catches me staring. He offers a smirk. Rolling my eyes, I turn to face the window. I can feel his gaze on me.

I shouldn't have worn the camisole. What was I thinking? Uh, and I shouldn't have let Amanda talk me into wearing the jeans.

Duncan seems to like my outfit…

Unfortunately.

I was thinking it was a good thing.

I seriously doubt that having him stare at everything but my eyes for the whole night is a good thing.

I'm _so _uptight. At least I'm going to a party. Maybe I'll learn to loosen up.

Hopefully not.

Probably yes.

"We're here." Duncan's voice snaps me out of my trance. Looking out the window, I can see that the street is lined with cars.

"C'mon." Duncan gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him. I follow.

When we get inside, a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes greets us. He vaguely reminds me of Geoff.

"Duncan, dude! Awesome!" He grins.

"Hey, Jake."

Jake's gaze falls on me. He raises an eyebrow, still grinning.

"Who's your girl?"

I open my mouth to object, but Duncan cuts in before I can say a word.

"This." He wraps an arm around my waist. "Is Courtney."

I push his arm off and roll me eyes. I turn to Jake and smile. "Hi."

"Sup?" He nods and looks to Duncan. "Beer's in the fridge- help yourselves." With that, he walks off to greet someone else.

"Duncan!" I glare. "I thought you said there wouldn't be any drinking!"

He shrugs. "I thought there wouldn't be. Guess I was wrong."

I scan the crowd. "There aren't any drugs, are there?"

"Uhh…" Duncan runs a hand through his hair. "As long as you don't go out back. Now relax, have a drink, and I'll show you how to _really _have some fun." He gives me a suggestive smile.

"Whatever." I fume and storm off. I see Duncan following me.

"And that was a _no _to the 'fun'!" I shout behind me. He stops, and I turn into what I assume to be the living room. It's hard to tell with so many people.

The house is packed. I squeeze through brightly-dressed teens and take a seat on one end of a couch. The blaring music and flashing lights makes my head throb.

I don't see Duncan anywhere, not that I really care. I think it was a mistake coming. I may look the part, but I feel totally out of place. I don't recognize a single person here.

"Hey, hey you!" the girl sitting beside me leans over and shouts in my ear, dark hair spilling over her tanned shoulders.

I glance over. "Yeah?"

She looks at me sympathetically. "Did your boyfriend ditch you?" She asks over the screaming music.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"But he ditched you?"

"No." I groan. "He just dragged me out here. I left him."

"Ah." She nods, and looks at my coat. "You can take off your jacket, you know."

I slip out of my jacket and place it beside me on the couch, covering my purse. Looking over the room full of bare arms, I realize Amanda was right. You really can't go to a party with a sweater on.

"I'm Melissa." The girl tells me, her green eyes lighting up with a smile.

I point to myself. "I'm Courtney."

"This is my boyfriend's party. Did you meet Jake?"

"Yeah. I did."

"How do you know him?"

"My boy-" I cut myself off from saying 'boyfriend'. "My, uh, friend Duncan insisted I come so…"

Melissa's mouth curls in a smile. "Oh, Duncan, yeah. I know him. He just moved here, didn't he?" I nod.

"So," I try to keep the conversation going, for fear that she'd leave me to suffer alone. "Shouldn't your boyfriend be here, then?"

"Probably. But I think he's forgotten about me. That's a boyfriend for you." Melissa laughs. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Sort of." I shrug. "It's kind of confusing."

She nods in understanding. "I hear you. Sometimes I feel like I'm single, too." Melissa stops for a moment.

"Wait…" She holds up a finger and listens. She grins.

"Oh! I _love _this song! Forever by The Veronicas. Have you heard it?" I shake my head.

Melissa stands up, and motions for me to do the same. "This is such a good song!" She nods her head to the beat. I stand and watch her.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

Melissa sings along to the words. I nod my head to the beat.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they gonna say  
Cuz tonight I just don't really care  
_

The song kicks into the chorus. Melissa bounds to the tempo. I can't help but giggle at the way her hair flies around.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together and I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah yeah, with you, yeah yeah  
Come with me tonight we can make the night last forever  
Oh, oh  
_

Melissa turns to me.

"Dance, Courtney!"

_I seen it all I got nothin' to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me, let's leave it all behind tonight like we just don't care_

I wince. "I don't know…" I'm afraid of making a fool of myself.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say cuz tonight I just don't even care  
_

"Just… let loose!" She thrashes her arms around without a concern. I notice that no one really seems to care. With her words in mind, I join her.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together and I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah yeah, with you, yeah yeah  
Come with me tonight we can make the night last forever  
Oh, oh  
_

The music overwhelms my senses, and the uneasy feeling washes away. Suddenly, I couldn't care less about how stupid I look.

Seriously, who _cares_?

_Let's pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah yeah  
You got what I like, you got what I like I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for_

I laugh at the lyrics. They remind me of Duncan.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together and I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah yeah, with you, yeah yeah  
So come with me tonight we can make the night last forever  
Yeah yeah, forever_

"Foreveeeeer!" Melissa and I screech in unison.

_  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
I know you wanna be together and I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah yeah, with you, yeah yeah  
So come with me tonight we can make the night last forever  
Oh, oh_

The song ends, and I'm almost sad. But a new, excited song blasts out to replace it.

And this time, I know the words.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Where _is _she?

It's been an hour. I figured Courtney would just have come back after she stormed off, considering I'm the only person she knows here. But then, I guess the last thing she would want to do is hang on my arm all night.

I walk into the living room, thinking that it would be the first place she would go. Paralyzer blasts from the speakers

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

I make my way through the crowd, until I find her. Her shoulders quake and she's clutching her stomach. Is she crying?

"Princess!" I call, though she can't hear me._  
_

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun_

I finally reach her. I grab her by the shoulders and turn her to face me, only to find her not crying, but _laughing_.

"What happened to _you_?" I ask. Courtney tries to answer, but her voice comes out in short breaths.

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one_

Her shoulders tremble with laughter under my hands. She bites her bottom lip to try to stifle the giggles, but her face turns red with the effort.

"Ohmygosh, Duncan!" Courtney squeals, eyes gleaming. "Where were you?!"

"Yeah!" Pipes a girl from behind her, laughing nearly as hard. "We were wondering where you were!"

I recognize her as Jake's girlfriend. I open my mouth to say something, but am cut off by the two girls screaming the chorus.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

"Me and Mel were, like, dancing and we bumped into _that _girl." Courtney points to a girl on the other side of the room. "And she spilt her drink on herself and she was SO pissed off and it was SO funny!"

"Yeah, but she didn't have to yell at us!" Melissa glares at the girl. "Beeeeyotch!"

"I think she heard you!" Courtney cups her hands over her mouth and yells. "It'll dry!"

They giggle and wipe their tearing eyes.

"Okay, okay." Melissa waves her hand. "I have to go."

Courtney pouts. "Whyyy?"

"I have to give Jake shit for totally forgetting about me." They break into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"See ya!" Melissa pushes her way through the crowd.

Courtney looks up at me, wide-eyed and grinning. I lean in.

"Did you have something to drink?" I ask.

"No-oo!"

"So you're like this _sober_?" She nods.

"Possiblyyyy."

"What happened, then?"

"Well… I just… SNAPPED!" Courtney flings her arms behind her- and accidentally hits someone in the head.

"Hey! Watch it!" The girl barks.

"Oops…" Courtney covers her mouth with her hand, as if to look sheepish. "Sorr-yyyy!" She looks back to me.

"Okay, so you want to know what happened?"

"It might clear things up a bit." I shrug. Courtney motions for me to come closer, as if telling a secret.

"I'm an up-tight goody-two-shoe. Twenty. Four. _Seven_. Do you know how often that is? That's ALL THE TIME! And it _sucks_. So I have all of this pent-up energy that's _dying_ to get out. And then I was like, the hell with it! I wanna have fun."

I look at her with amusement. "And _voila_! Party Courtney!" She squeals.

"I knew bringing you here was a good idea."

"And you were right."

She steps closer to me, and wraps her arms around my neck as if slow dancing. She rocks her hips side to side.

"I don't think the music is the right tempo for a slow dance." I remind her.

Courtney looks up at me, a coy smile on her lips. "I want to slow dance."

"Alright, then." I wrap my arms around her waist and follow her lead.

Seizing an opportunity, I lean in and whisper in her ear. "Hey, how about we skip the dancing and have some fun in one of the bedrooms upstairs?"

To my shock, she pulls away with an excited smile. She claps her hands together and jumps up and down. "Yes, yes!"

Wow, I didn't actually expect her to agree.

"Okay, then." I grab her wrist and tug her towards the exit, but she wriggles free.

"Not _that_, you pig! The song! I LOVE this song!" I listen, trying to catch what song she was getting so worked up over.

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
Say your prayers, but let the good times roll  
Incase God doesn't show  
_

"Thanks for the Memories?" She nods rapidly.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys  
_

Watching her bob up and down makes me laugh.

"You know, I would have _never_ taken you for the party-girl type."

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
_

_One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

"Well, now you know!"

I smirk. "I see you took your jacket off."

"Yep!" Courtney strikes a pose. "You like my outfit?"

I eye the small tank top and tight jeans. "Yes… Are you _sure_ there's no way we can have some fun of our own upstairs?"

She looks at me with a devilish smile. "Just because I'm hyper," Courtney traces my bottom lip with her finger softly, her eyes locked onto mine. "Doesn't mean I'm easy."

She whips around and continues to bounce along to the song.

Damn…

I think I'm growing crazier about her with every passing second.

* * *

"We have to go."

Courtney turns to me and frowns.

"Do we have to?"

"This coming from the chick who wanted to leave at _eleven_."

"Uh-uh." Courtney waves her hand. "That was sensible Courtney talking. I can't stand her!"

I smirk. "She isn't too bad once you get to know her. Now come on, Princess."

"Mmm, Princess." Courtney muses. "A name befitting a queen…" She breaks out into giggles.

"Seriously, though. I'd like to get back before the sun rises. Now let's _go_."

Courtney glares. She walks to the couch behind her and sits down.

Courtney folds her arms. "Make me."

I shrug and grin. "Okay."

I pick her up by the waist and throw her over my shoulder, despite her thrashing around.

"Ahhh! Duncan! Put me DOWN!" She kicks and pounds her fists against my back.

I head for the door.

"Wait! My purse!"

I sigh and walk back to the couch. I grab her purse, hand it to her, and continue walking.

"Wait!" Courtney says "I need my jacket!"

I sigh once again and return to get her jacket. Sure that there's nothing left, I continue out the door.

"Wait!"

"Uh! What _now_?"

She starts to giggle. "Nothing. I just did that to piss you off!"

I shift her into an uncomfortable position on my shoulder.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, let's go!" Courtney whines.

I chuckle and head out of the living room, stopping by Jake for a moment. He eyes Courtney.

"She wasted?"

"No," I reply "just stubborn."

Courtney raises an arm. "Damn straight!"

She taps my back. "Now: Onwards, my noble steed!" I chuckle and walk out the front door.

After settling into the car and pulling out, Courtney turns to me and smiles.

"That was _awesome_."

"I told you it'd be fun."

"Mmm." She reclines in her seat and closes her eyes. In minutes, she's asleep.

I drive up to a red light and look over at Courtney. Her tousled light brown hair frames her face perfectly as she rests. Her mouth gaps open slightly. I softly brush a couple of strands behind her ear.

_Beep! Beep!_

The car behind us honks its horn and I realize it's a green light now. Courtney jolts awake. I straighten in my seat and keep my eyes on the road until we reach her house.

As always, I walk her to her front door.

"Thanks for convincing me to go, Duncan." Courtney smiles. "I thought I was going to have a miserable time, but it was fun."

"Yeah, well." I shrug. "I thought it would be fun to see your party side, so…"

She bites her lip, as if waiting for something.

"So, I'll see you on Monday then, okay?" I nod.

"Goodnight, Princess. We should go out again." I turn to leave, but Courtney's voice stops me.

"This wasn't a date, you know."

"Alright." I walk up to her. "What would you call it, then?"

"I don't know… just… us hanging out?"

"Whatever you say, babe." I smirk.

"It was not a date!" Courtney fumes.

"Whatever you say."

She narrows her eyes and sighs.

"Okay, _fine_. It was a date. But there won't be any more. Got it?"

I grin triumphantly. "See? It wasn't that hard. Oh, and there _will_ be more."

Courtney glares. "No, because I-"

I cut her off, catching her in a kiss. A warm feeling rises through me as Courtney stands, utterly motionless, lips pressed to mine. Whether it's from shock or just because she doesn't want to, she doesn't attempt to pull away.

After a moment she does break away, totally speechless. It takes her a couple seconds to catch her bearings.

"Duncan! What… what was _that _for?"

I grin. "Just can't help myself, Princess."

With that, I sprint off to my car, leaving Courtney wordless.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Me: Look! Extra long chapter! Hoor- hey? Where's Duncan?**

**C: Uhh…**

**Me: Not AGAIN! *Walks over to closet***

**D: MMMPPHH!**

**Me: Courtney! What did I say about tying Duncan up and sticking him in the closet??**

**C: Uhh? I don't remember?**

**Me: DON'T DO IT! *takes tape off Duncan's mouth***

**D: Thank you!**

**C: He was being a jerk!**

**D: Yeah, well I'm allowed to be. You can't just go locking me I a closet!**

**C: Well it's too late, CUZ I ALREADY DID! And the hell I will again!**

**D: Then there's nothing stopping me from pushing you outside, into the disgusting, dirty muck!**

**C: Yes there is: your common sense! I swear, if you even-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**D: …**

**C: …**

**Me: I have an announcement to make!!!**

**D: Okaay…**

**Me: I *points to self* am going to write a one-shot!!!**

**D: …**

**C: That's it?**

**Me: Well, yeah… You guys are in it…**

**C: Okay. Uh…**

**D: Well then…**

**C: …Like I was saying: If you even THINK about it I swear I'll decapitate you and go bowling with your head!**

**Me: Eww…**

**D: Oh, yeah? Just go ahead and try!**

**C: Maybe I will!**

**D: Maybe you should!**

**Me: Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Stupid Author's Note…!**


	11. Not This Time

**Yikes! Sorry the wait for this chapter was a little long. I didn't have writers block, or anything, I was just being lazy. And plus, I didn't have time. And I was writing other stuff. And now I'm just making excuses.**

**So, without further ado, chapter- uh… eleven? Wait… yeah, chapter eleven!**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

_Bzzzzpp. Bzzzzpp. Bzzzzpp._

I yawn and press the snooze button. Ugh, Mondays.

After getting dressed and fixing my hair, I trot downstairs to make myself a bowl of cereal. My father is just leaving for work.

"Bye, daddy." I say and give him a peck on the cheek.

He adjusts his tie before waving good-bye and stepping out the front door. "Bye. Have a good day, sweetheart."

I pour milk into my bowl of Cheerios and sit down to the breakfast table. I stir the spoon around in circles and stare at the food. Sighing, I bring a heaping spoonful to my mouth and eat it. I'm not awfully hungry. At least, not for Cheerios.

I eye my cell. It wouldn't hurt to give Duncan a call, would it?

Snatching my phone, I find Duncan number in the list of contacts and press _talk_.

The phone rings several times before he answers.

"Mmm?" His voice is groggy and unclear.

"Duncan? It's Courtney."

"Huh? Oh, Princess, hi. You woke me up."

"What?" I gasp. "Duncan, school starts in fifteen minutes!"

Duncan groans on the other line. "Oh, right. It does…" His voice fades out and I can hear him begin to snore.

Grinning, I grab my CIT whistle off of the counter and blow, holding it to the phone's mouthpiece.

_Pppppfffffttttt!_

"What?! I'm up! I'm up!" Duncan seems much more alert now.

"Good. Don't forget the project. It's due today and it's at your house." I remind him.

"Right… the project…" He seems to be falling back asleep.

"Duncan!"

"Okay, I'm awake. Sheesh. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

"Good." I snap my phone shut and finish what's left of my cereal. After quickly brushing my teeth, I head out the door and lock it behind me.

* * *

"So, how was the party?"

Becky links her arm through my right arm, and Tara links with the other as we travel down the hall.

"It was fine." I reply simply. Becky smirks.

"You let loose, didn't you?"

"No…"

Tara laughs. "You _so _did. I wish I'd been there to see it."

I smile and slowly shake my head. "I guess… a little. It was fun. Except that I woke up with a huge headache."

"And," Becky leans in closer. "Duncan…?"

I feel my face go beet red. "What about him?" I croak.

Becky narrows her eyes at me. "Courtney… what happened?"

I bite my lower lip. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Becky searches my face for an answer. Her jaw slacks and her eyes widen when she comes to a conclusion. "No way! He did _not_!"

Tara frowns. "What? What are we talking about?"

"Nothing." I snap. "Nothing happened, so there's nothing to talk about."

Becky leans forward and looks at Tara. "Duncan kissed Courtney."

Tara gasps. "No way!"

"How do you _do_ that?" I ask. She must read minds.

"It's a gift." She shrugs. "And what a jerk. He can't just go kissing you! Where is that boy so I can kick his selfish ass?"

"No." I shake my head. "Don't do that. He just…"

Tara eyes me. "Why not? Aren't you mad at him? You're going out with Josh, remember?"

"But _he _doesn't know that." I reason. Becky gawks at me.

"Courtney! If you don't tell him soon, he just might get the impression that, you know, you're _single_. You have to tell him."

"Look." I sigh. "I just don't want him to know, okay? It's none of his business, anyway."

"Courtney-"

"Promise me you won't tell him. Promise?"

Becky reluctantly agrees. "Fine. I promise." We look at Tara expectantly. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell, okay?" She is notoriously bad at keeping secrets. I stare for a second longer just to make sure.

"I have science. See you later." I wave to my friends and step inside the science classroom. Not surprisingly, Duncan is sitting in one of the desk, playing with his lighter. I raise a brow and take the seat in front of him.

"Do you have the project?" I ask. Duncan looks up and nods towards the desk.

"Yeah, I didn't forget. Thanks to your wake up call." He smirks.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't going to let my grades suffer just because you needed your beauty sleep."

The door opens and I quickly take my seat. Mrs. Trendall walks to the front of the class and sits at her desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Duncan snapping his lighter shut and shoving it into his pocket.

"Bring your projects to the front." She instructs. I snatch the papers off of Duncan's desk and walk to Mrs. Trendall's desk. She briefly glances over the front page and places it on her desk with the other projects.

"I trust you had enough time to finish?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes. We got it done after school."

"Good. Now take your seat. Class, open your textbooks to page fifty-four."

I do as instructed and the class proceeds as usual. When the bell rings, I pack up my books and head out. Duncan walks alongside, to my dismay.

"Did you want something?" I ask.

"Oh, I already got what I wanted the other night." He grins. I feel my face flush with embarrassment.

"You're such an ogre. And by the way, you can't just kiss me like that!" I growl. Duncan shrugs.

"You know you liked it. You know you like _me_."

I glare at him. "I do _not _like you, okay?"

Duncan doesn't believe me. "You keep telling yourself that, Princess."

"What makes you so sure?" I sneer.

He smiles as if he knows something that I don't. "Oh, I have my reasons."

I roll my eyes and walk off. "Whatever."

"See you later!" Duncan calls after me, and I find myself wondering what he means.

* * *

I turn the skull around in my hands, fingering each crevice. The wood is smooth on my skin. I don't bother to try and get rid of it, I know it's useless. I suppose fait doesn't want me to part with it just yet, even though my head does. I sit up in my bed and stare at the skull. _Most_ guys give their girlfriends flowers. But then, I guess Duncan isn't like most guys.

Running a hand through my hair, I place the skull on the edge of my bed and grab my book off of my nightstand. I open to a page and read. After fifteen minutes, a noise interrupts me.

I glance up, but there's nothing there. I wait a moment before returning to my book, only to hear the noise again. I set my book down and listen. The sound comes again, and I realize it's coming from outside. I try to dismiss it as nothing, but it's a little too close for comfort. I sit up, alert, and wait. I can't figure out what it is, but it's a kind of creaking noise. After listening for a few minutes, I decide it's unimportant, and return to reading.

But as soon as I do, I'm startled by the sound. I look sharply to the window, and my jaw drops.

I make a mad dash and snatch the skull, shoving it into the box on the floor. With a kick of the back of my heel, I push it under my bed and turn towards the window.

I glare hatefully. He can't _do _this! He has no right! And yet, _I'm_ always the one who turns into a stuttering idiot.

An idea sparks in my head.

Not _this _time.

* * *

**Duncan's POV **

"You have a_ lot _of nerve coming here." Courtney growls.

"I know." I grin, hopping through the open window.

"Well? What do you want?" She snaps, placing her hands on her hips in an irritated pose.

"I think you know." When Courtney doesn't respond, I sigh and explain. "A confession."

She shakes her head. "There's nothing to confess."

I chuckle. "Look, why not get it over with? It's so obvious, so why don't you just make it easier on yourself and admit it. You will eventually."

Instead of denying it again, Courtney tilts her head to the side and looks at me with interest. "You know, you keep telling me how you're so sure that I'm 'in love' with you, but what about _you_?"

I scoff. "What? It's not like I'm in denial, like you are."

She waves the comment away and continues. "Yeah, but you act _so_ cool, like you don't care. But I don't think that's true." Courtney steps closer, looking at me intently. "Is it, Duncan?"

I half-smile, teasing her. "Why don't you decide?"

"See? That's what I mean." She fingers a strand of brown hair. "But I know how you really feel."

I clench my jaw. She's kidding, right? "Oh… yeah?"

Courtney smiles a little. "Yeah. You can barely control yourself, can't you? You're just itching to do something, aren't you?"

I try to pretend that she isn't dead-on. "It's tempting, I guess."

Courtney slowly shakes her head, biting her bottom lip to hold back a smile. "You have it all planned out, don't you? You would sneak through my window, I'd get angry. I would deny liking you, but you'd pester me until I would finally crack. Am I right?"

Yes. But I don't want her to know that.

She doesn't wait for me to reply. "And then…" Courtney taps her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose we'd make out." She wanders over to the other side of the room and leans against the door frame.

"Right?"

Once again, she doesn't wait for me to answer. "And, knowing you, you'd have me pinned down. Like at the park."

Courtney sighs softly. "You would kiss me…"

"And you'd resist." I say with an eye roll, predicting where this is going.

"Maybe…" Her eyes meet mine, and I see them flicker dangerously. "Or maybe not."

Courtney tilts her head slightly to the right, her gaze never dropping. "Maybe… I'd give in for once."

I walk over to her, intrigued. "And if you were to give in, what would happen next?"

A smile stretches onto her face. "Well…" She whispers. "Maybe then I'd wrap my arms around your neck… your hands on my waist…"

I'm listening intently. "Your mouth on mine, lips pressed together… fingers running up and down my side… me moaning your name…"

I can feel the heat of her breath on me with every slow spoken word. "Us rolling, entwined, on my bed… your lips on my jaw, on my neck… hands running through my hair…"

She traces her fingers along her collarbone, drawing my attention to the area. My mouth goes dry.

"And… uh, then…?" I croak.

Courtney walks slowly around to my other side, her gaze never leaving mine. She steps forward, causing me to stumble back. "Then…"

She leans closer, and my heart pounds. I tilt my head to the right slightly, ready for what I know is coming. This is it. She's giving in. Finally!

"This."

_SLAM!_

I blink. It takes a second to see what's in front of me.

The… door?

I hear the click of a lock. She… she slammed the door in my face!

Courtney giggles from the other side. "Goodnight, Duncan. Be sure to close the front door on your way out."

My jaw slacks. I should have seen that coming.

"Oh, and Duncan?" She's going to milk this for all it's worth, isn't she?

"You might want to wipe the drool from your mouth."

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Arg! I'm such a jerk! So long updating! Still, I didn't think I'd get it up tonight.**

**C: *trembles***

**Me: Courtney?**

**C: *bites lower lip***

**D: What's wrong with her?**

**Me: I'm not sure but I think-**

**C: *Bursts out in laughter***

**Me: Yep. She was holding back uncontrollable laughter.**

**C: HA! DUNCAN GOT OWNED!**

**Me: I know. We're all happy.**

**D: I'm not!**

**Me: Yeah, well, I don't care. You aren't a nice person. It's called kaaaaaaaarma.**

**D: Uh, can we drop this?**

**Me: Okay, fiiiiiine! So, like I was saying, I can't believe how late this chapter was getting posted. But every time I went to work on it- which wasn't very often- my mind would go blank.**

**C: Wow, that's not good. Oh, Duncan?**

**D: What?**

**C: Nothing, just there's a little drool on the corner of your mouth…**

**Me: *snickers***

**D: *looks to readers* do you see the torture I have to endure?! Please, support the Stop Duncan Author's Note Abuse! Aka SDANA!**

**Me: You are soo pathetic.**

**D: Buy supportive SDANA buttons at your local grocery store! Twenty percent of proceeds go to the Foundation For A Better Author's Note.**

**C: …and the other eighty percent goes to the Harold Needs A Life Fund!**

**Me: Buy your button today!**


	12. To The Rescue

**Chapter twelve. This one's kind of different, I know. I like writing things like this so deal. I know I took long to update, it's just when I had this written at first, it was so short. It's still not very long, but at least it's up. The next chapter will probably (fingers crossed!) be sooner updated than this one. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

"So, if _x_ equals sixty four point nine…" Tara jots several things into her notebook and taps out an equation on her calculator, biting her lower lip with concentration. "The answer is… eight point one!" She looks at me hopefully. "Right?"

I nod with a little smile. "Yeah. You got it."

Tara sighs, relieved. "Thanks again for helping me with my algebra homework." She closes her math book and places it on the edge of her bed.

"No problem." I say with a shrug. "I was happy to."

"So…" Tara twirls her pencil around her fingers. "How are things with Josh?"

I let my lips break into a smile. "Good. Great. He's a really great boyfriend."

Her eyebrow quirks up. "Boyfriend? So things are official now?"

"Yeah," I say, trying to make it no big deal. "It's pretty official. I mean, we talk on the phone a couple times a week and… things are going well."

"And Duncan?"

The question catches me off guard. I frown and try to respond. "What… what about him?"

Tara rolls her eyes. "You haven't told him." She states matter-of-factly.

I shake my head. "I never said that." Tara gives me a look, and I scowl. "Okay, so maybe I haven't told him. Does it matter? He'll probably get sent to Juvenile Detention Hall before he finds out, anyway."

"Or," She cuts in. "He'll get sent to Juvie _when _he finds out. If you tell him now, you'll avoid him finding out on his own, which will be a hard mess to clean up."

After considering this for a moment, I groan. "I just don't know." Tara sighs and gives up on trying to persuade me.

"It's your call." She says.

I flick a glance to the alarm clock on her night table and wince at the time. "But I really do need to go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

She nods. "Totally."

"I'll see you, then." I smile and head out of the bedroom, only to stop at her voice.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" Tara asks, sounding concerned. "It's pretty late."

I shake my head, refusing. "No thanks. I'd rather walk."

After waving good-bye to Tara's parents and reassuring them that I'm fine walking, I step out into the cool night. The walk to my house is about thirty minutes, being across town, but I don't really mind. It's warmed up a lot lately.

If I thought I'd outsmarted Duncan, I'd been wrong. Maybe for one night, but the next day he was back with several aggravating remarks and a genuine smirk. Still, the knowledge that I had him stuttering, if only for a few moments, is quite satisfying… though a little upsetting.

I have no clue what I'm going to do; I can't keep Josh a secret forever… but things are starting to get serious. We've only been dating a couple weeks, yet I feel like I've known him for so much longer. We just seem perfect for one another, like we're _supposed _to be together. It feels as if the universe is pushing us together, like it's all so… easy. Sometimes I wonder if it really should be.

What I can't understand is why I don't want Duncan to know that I'm dating someone. Maybe… maybe I should just tell him.

_No! _The two sides of brain shout in unison, though for completely different reasons.

If Duncan knows that I'm dating Josh, he'd probably go out and kill him. Literally. And if nobody's noticed, I really, _really_ like Josh.

Psh. Yeah, right. I don't want to tell Duncan because I know what I should do instead. Break it off with Josh and hook up with Duncan.

Oh, no way! Why would I want to hook with that… that… ugh! No. I'm going to keep going out with Josh until… well, I don't know… until…

…Until we get married and have kids, move into a three-bedroom house in the country where I bake cookies and take our family dog for walks and live have an excruciatingly boring life! I want _excitement_! Thrill, danger! I _don't_ want my life planned out for me by the time I'm sixteen.

And by dumping Josh and going out with Duncan, that's what I'm accomplishing? No thank you. So what if I want to have a well planned out future? What's wrong with that?

A lot!

Just because I don't go out with Duncan doesn't mean my life is going to be boring. And it also doesn't mean I'm going to marry Josh. Not necessarily.

The past few weeks with Duncan have been more exciting than just about my entire life combined. Imagine what _dating_ him would be like!

Horrible, I'm sure. Besides, he probably doesn't even like me.

What?! Of course he likes me! Why else would he constantly hit on me?

No, I mean, sometimes I wonder if he really… you know… cares for me. Not that I'm concerned, or anything. I just can't help but wonder. I don't like _him_, though!

Oh, just shut up!

Don't tell me to shut up! We're the same person, _remember_?

Sometimes I wonder. But anyway, like I said, I _cannot_ tell Duncan.

Agreed.

If he finds out, it'll be like saying: "I'm not single, so back off." And until I come to my senses, I don't want him to back off. I just need to keep Josh a secret for now.

That's so stupid! I don't like Duncan, okay? Maybe I did on the island-

Aha!

But not anymore. I'm over him! I have a _boyfriend_ now!

I'm such a bad liar. I'm _so_ not over him!

Oh, yes, I am!

Then _why_ am I having an argument with myself about him? Hmm?

Because I- Wait? Why _am_ I arguing with myself?

I shake the thoughts out of my head and focus on walking. The inner argument has lasted for almost half of my walk. I think I have a problem.

Reaching into my bag, I pull out my phone and flip it open. Clicking buttons, I find Josh's last text and read it over.

_Can't wait for our date tomorrow night! I'll pick you up at around six o'clock. Sound good? See you then._

_Josh_

I sigh. Perfect spelling.

But then, what about Josh _isn't _perfect? He's never even threatened my curfew. In fact, I'm usually home an hour or so _before _my parents expect me to be. Josh hasn't once attempted to try anything on me- he didn't even kiss me until our second date. He's treated me with nothing but respect, but yet, it feels… weird.

Ignoring the unusual feeling that has formed in the pit of my stomach, I slip my phone back into my bag and look up to see that I'm at an intersection. I cross my arms over my chest and wait for the light to change. Sure, there aren't any cars, but it's not like I'm in any rush to get home.

Suddenly, I hear a noise behind me. Turning around, I see it's a man with a worn brown coat and a scruffy beard. He walks up to me with an unsettling smile.

"Uh, hello." I say nervously. The man is giving me an odd look. He doesn't return the greeting, just continues to proceed towards me. My lip curls with disgust. What does he think he's doing? "Can I help you or something?"

"Hmm." The man mumbles to himself, taking a strand of my hair and twirling it around his index finger. I jump back, startled, and the man laughs heartily. My eyes water at the smell of his breath. Alcohol.

"Aren't you pretty?" He coos roughly, and my hand flies to my mouth to keep me from gagging. He snickers again, and grabs my arm tightly. I squirm, but he won't let go.

"Excuse me, sir? Could you _back off_ a bit?" I ask, trying to keep from shivering. He's frightening me.

The man doesn't respond, only moves closer so that I can nearly taste his breath. His eyes don't leave me, but stare with interest. My stomach churns.

"Get _off _of me!" I bark as his grip on my forearm tightens. I try to wrestle free, but it's not use. He has me trapped.

The man bites his lower lip, grinning. I can feel my body tremble. "Stop…" I whine, the word rattling. I try to find my voice to scream, or the strength to run, _something_, but I'm petrified on the spot.

He comes closer. Oh, I think I'm going to be sick. "S-stop. Let… go." I try to control my breathing. Panic overwhelms my senses.

All of a sudden, the man is yanked backwards. A fist flies across his face. Someone is pulling me away, tugging me in the direction I want to go.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Are you alright?"

I grab Courtney by the shoulders and turn her towards me once we've reached the end of the street. She simply blinks, not even looking at me. It looks as though she's fading in and out of consciousness.

"Courtney?" I ask, worried. Her head snaps up and her eyes lock onto mine at the mention of her name. She stares for a moment, before looking down and refocusing on her shoes.

"Yeah… I'm… fine. I'm fine." She mumbles and continues walking. I watch, concerned.

After several minutes, she wobbles, and leans against a trash can for support. I can see that she's trembling.

I race over. Courtney turns to me, cheeks stricken with tears. "Duncan…" She steps closer and collapses into me, letting her emotions flow without restraint. At first I'm surprised, but I eventually sigh and wrap my arms around her in an embrace.

We stand like that for a while, Courtney crying into my chest, me running my fingers through her hair softly. She seems so vulnerable in my arms, like she'd break at the touch.

Finally, she speaks, holding back tears. "I don't… I don't know what would've happened… if… if you hadn't…" She trails off and starts to sob again. I push her away and look her in the eye.

I try to think of what I could say to help, but I'm not very good with being empathetic. After a moment, I finally come up with the best response I can gather. "Don't talk like that. If I hadn't have came, you would have gone all Karate Kid on his ass." To my relief, Courtney gives a blubber of a laugh and lets her forehead rest on my shoulder.

"It just… frightened me. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. He scared me, Duncan." She says the last part in a whisper.

I tighten my hold on her, trying to ignore the anger lashing inside me. I could kill him for what he did. Courtney looks up at me, eyes wet and sparkling. "Why are you here?" she asks.

I shrug. "Does it matter?" She thinks for a moment, and then lays her head back down. I can feel her warmth against me, and I don't want to let go.

* * *

"This is my house." Courtney says, stopping in her tracks. She looks to me and smiles sadly. Her tears have dried. "I guess this is why you always insist on walking me home, huh?"

I match her cheerless smile. "Yeah."

Courtney hugs her waist and bites her lower lip softly. "Thank you." She says quietly. "For everything."

I try to act as if it's no big deal, though I know it is. "Yeah, well…" I shove my hands in my pocket and focus on the ground. "Just try to not get yourself into anymore trouble, okay? It's not like I'm Batman and you can just shine a light anytime you need me."

Courtney shakes her head slowly. "I promise." She breaths in deeply, as if trying to figure something out. But whatever it is, she dismisses it. "Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…" Courtney frowns, trying to choose her words carefully. "That you could not tell anybody? I don't really want anyone else to know."

I realize that she's entrusting me with a secret. It feels nice to be trusted for a change.

I assume the secrecy has to do with her pride. I think I'd feel the same way. "Yeah. I won't tell anybody."

Courtney sighs with relief and smiles. "Well, good-night."

"Good night, Princess." I mumble and she leaves my side. Before stepping into her house, she looks back to me.

"And…" Courtney grips her keys, and locks her gaze onto mine. The look in her eyes is something of admiration, maybe, something that I'm not entirely sure. Whatever it means, I'm know it's a big deal.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N**

**C: You are terrible!**

**Me: What? Me? Psh, no-ooo!**

**C: Yes you! You been, like, the worst updater lately! And when you do update, it's sad! **

**D: Couldn't you have just given your readers a really fluffy chapter to make them happy?**

**Me: I **_**could **_**have, but then it wouldn't have the same effect. Anyway! I got the one-shot up. It's called 'Together'!**

**C: Yeah, we KNOW. **

**Me: Oooh! And know what I learned?! Courtney's going to be on TDA! **

**D: Oh, hooray. Pft…**

**C: YAY!**

**Me: See? This is what I learn from reading Wikipedia articles. The link is on my profile page.**

**D: Isn't this enough ranting for one day?**

**Me: You're just sad cuz nobody bought your buttons!**

**C: Oh, right! The buttons… how many did you sell?**

**D: Only five! Grr… **

**Me: YAY!**

**C: Crap… *hands bet money***

**Me: Hehe! *counts money***

**D: Did you guys make a bet on how many buttons I would sell?**

**C: Uh…**

**Me: You know what? This has been enough ranting for one day! Uh, bye! *runs away***


	13. Courtney's Little Secret

**I'm so proud! This is actually up early for once… sort of… Heh, I'm really sorry about the slow updating lately, I've been kind of busy, though that isn't an excuse.**

**Things are changing, and Courtney's breaking down, piece by piece. Ooh, the drama! I think I got a pretty good view from Duncan, though it isn't as easy as it may seem. It's hard to deal with him talking about his 'feelings' and such from his POV without getting too mushy or OOC. I like the way it turned out, actually!**

**

* * *

**

**Duncan's POV**

"Mmm…" I yawn and stretch my arms above my head, eyeing the clock on my night table. School started half and hour ago. Whoops.

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I gather an excuse in my head. It's not _my_ fault I slept in. Okay, well, it sort of is, but I couldn't help it. Maybe I _could _have set my alarm clock, but that would make for a lack of sleep, seeing how late I fell asleep last night. And whose fault is that? Not mine. If it's anyone's, it's Courtney's.

She'd been on my mind all night. It started off with me worrying. A sudden feeling of protectiveness came over me. It was unusual, for me to care. I mean, it's not like I'm some cold-hearted bastard who cares only about himself or something, but I'd never felt such an urge to defend her –or anyone, for that matter– so strongly before. Which next led me to the topic that kept me up half the night: _Why _did I care so much?

Sure, I like her. Of course I do. But I'd never stopped to consider _how_ strongly my feelings are for her. That isn't one of my priorities, dealing with my feelings. The very thought makes me squirm. But in the end, to save myself much grief later on, I decided to come to terms with my, uh, _feelings_.

Unfortunately, before I could, I passed out from exhaustion. Hence, the reason I'm late for school.

And why should I bother rushing? Might as well skip this period… and the next one. Maybe I'll make it there by lunch. We'll see.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

The young woman looks up from her magazine. I shake my head in response. She's obviously taken advantage of her employee discount, I can tell. Nose, ear, eyebrow, and lip piercings cover every inch of exposed skin.

To put it simply, school wasn't my first stop. Turns out, this town has a tattoo and piercing parlor. Having nothing else to do, I stopped by to check it out.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The girl asks, tapping her (also pierced) chin thoughtfully. Her eyes narrow.

"Uh, I don't think so." Running a hand through my hair, I give a forced smile and pray she won't say what I think she will.

"That show!" Her eyes widen suddenly with realization, and I groan outwardly. "Total Drama Island! You were on it, weren't you? _You're _Duncan!"

Sighing, I shrug and look at her dully. "Yeah, yeah. I was on it. What of it?"

The smile doesn't wipe from her lips. "Oh, just that's so cool! I swear, we're, like, the central spot for TDI cast-offs to get pierced at or something! I can't believe you're here! I have _got_ to tell my friends, they were so…"

Rolling my eyes, I listen to her blabber on. Hasn't it been long enough? I mean it's been over for nearly- wait. _What_ did she just say?

"Huh?" I gap at her, leaning forward. "What'd you say?"

"I _said_ that Chris looked like a real jerk on T.V. Is he really as-"

"Not that." I cut in, brushing off the question with a wave of my hand. "What did you say about this place being a 'central spot for TDI cast-offs'?"

The girl frowns, and shifts uncomfortably. "Well, someone else from the show was here a couple of months ago… I can't remember her name, but I know she was pretty freaked out when she saw the blood."

I try to stifle a grin, but it surfaces despite my effort. I turn swiftly on my heel and proceed out of the shop. The girl calls after me, but I'm only aware of the growing excitement inside me.

* * *

I make my way through the throngs of people and stop when I reach Courtney at her locker. She looks at me with surprise, and mumbles a greeting. "Hey, Duncan." After watching her shuffling feet for a moment, Courtney relocks her eyes onto mine. "Uh, about last night…"

"Where'd you get it?"

"I just wanted to say that- Wait, what?" Her mouth turns southward in a frown and stares blankly, eyebrows coming together with confusion. I smile and lean closer.

"You know," I whisper into her ear. "That secret piercing you didn't tell me about?"

Courtney lets out a yelp and slams her locker door shut, wide-eyed. "How do you know about that?" She says, clenching her fists until her knuckles grow white.

Shrugging, I respond, "I have my ways. Now where is it?"

"Like I'm going to tell _you_." Glaring, she turns to retreat to class. I'm not about to let this go.

"Really?" I exclaim loudly, extracting attention from the other students. "Well maybe I should just-"

Courtney clamps her hand over my mouth, signaling my victory. "Alright! I'll tell you!" She glances to her left with suspicion. "Just not _here_." Grabbing my wrist, she tugs me into an empty hallway, directing me towards an unused classroom. Courtney pushes me inside and slams the door behind her.

With a sigh, she flicks on the light and crosses her arms over her chest irritably. "Yeah, I have I piercing. It's not a big deal, just a belly ring. _Okay_?"

"Sweet." I grin and step forward. "Now show me." Her eyes flash at the request, but I continue to smile, daring her to challenge me.

After a long moment, she reluctantly lifts her shirt reluctantly, just high enough for me to see a silver hoop pierced through her navel. I crouch down and give the ring a flick. "It's genuine." I announce and straiten. Courtney smoothes down her shirt.

She brushes several stray locks of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, well, don't tell anyone. My parents would kill me if they knew."

"Oh, so Princess is breaking the rules now, huh?" I watch as her face contorts to a sneer.

"Shut it!" Courtney growls, placing her hands on her hips menacingly. "I was being an idiot when I got it, okay? I shouldn't have, but I did. And the last thing I want is to do is get into trouble with my parents because of some stupid, rash decision."

I fix her with a curious expression. "Then why did you get it?"

For a moment, she reddens. But just as quickly, the pink tinge drains from her face. "I don't know." She says nervously, and I know it's a lie.

"Why?" I press.

"I _don't_ know." Courtney parrots, growing agitated.

"You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?" I question.

She clenches her jaw furiously, but after a moment, the anger slowly retreats. Courtney exhales and focuses her attention on her hands. "Fine, I got it because… I wanted to do something bad." Clenching her hands into fists again, she continues, "…Like you."

Surprise jolts through me. I rub the back of my neck. "Yeah?"

Rolling her eyes, Courtney pushes past me and exits the classroom. "Yes."

"Well… why?" I follow and try to catch up with her pace. She darting through the halls, driven by annoyance,

"Because… because… I have no idea!" She tosses her hands up in defeat. "I don't know! I'm just… so messed up."

I consider asking what she means, but decide it's best not to. She'd probably resent me for it.

All of a sudden, she stops. Biting her lip with thought, she turns to me. Courtney clears her throat and shifts slightly. "Duncan, there's something I should probably tell you…"

I shrug, confused by the whole situation. "Fire away."

"Uh," She runs a hand through her hair nervously. "It's just, uh, I kind of, sort of…"

"Yes?" I look at Courtney expectantly. What's making her so tense?

"I… I have, I have a…" She exhales and takes the plunge. "I have a-"

_Briiiiiiiing!_

The bell sounds throughout the halls, cutting off Courtney. She jumps, startled at the sound. When the ringing stops, I look at her again. "You were saying?"

"I… have… to get to class." Courtney turns sharply and sprints down the hall. "Bye!"

I watch her leave, completely bewildered.

What the _hell_ just happened?

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"And you just chickened out?"

I groan, hating the phrase, though it applies. I wrap my arms around myself protectively as we continue down the sidewalk. "Yes. I just _couldn't_ tell him that I'm dating Josh. You should've heard me stutter!"

Becky rubs my back gently, pouting slightly. "You are _such_ a baby."

"I'm not a baby." I whine under my breath.

"Right." Tara says with a little smile. "But why is it so hard to tell him? Then he'd stop bothering you and you would be happy with Josh! Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, denial soaking the word. Calming down, I try to back myself up. "Of course it is. I mean, why wouldn't it be? Josh is a great guy."

"You know, Court," Becky says slowly. "It's _okay_ to like Duncan."

"But… I _don't_… like him." I don't even make the effort to try to sound convincing. What's the point?

"Not even after what happened last night?" Becky presses. The comment hits a sensitive spot, and I flinch.

Tara raises a finger. "Or when you showed him your bellybutton ring?"

Becky's eyebrows shoot up with surprise, and I frown. "How'd you know that?" She asks with slight concern. Tara's known for being a little bit of a gossip.

"Oh, I _know_ things." She replies simply, tapping her temple with a giggle. I shrug and return to staring at my feet.

Shaking her head, Becky continues our conversation. "Look, Courtney, I know I probably shouldn't ask, but… Do you ever feel guilty when you hang out with Duncan?"

My forehead creases in confusion. "Huh?"

She sighs and rewords her question. "Do you ever feel guilty, as though you're cheating on Josh, when you hang out with Duncan?"

I start to object, but the idea gets the better of me. I think back to working on our project at Duncan's house, him showing up at work, talking to him at school, going to that party together. Even just thinking back on it now, it makes me queasy.

"Kind of…" I answer reluctantly. "I mean, it's not like anything really happened…" As the words leave my mouth, I immediately reconsider them. It's not like nothing _happened_. Since I started going out with Josh, Duncan's kissed me _twice_.

"Really? Nothing, Courtney?" Becky narrows her eyes accusingly. I glare in response.

"None of the things that happened were _my_ fault, thank you." I snap, suddenly defensive.

"But what have you done to stop these 'things' from happening? Huh? Nothing, _that's_ what." She crosses her arms over her chest. I bite my tongue with disdain at her well-rounded debate.

"Well? What am I _supposed _to do? I can't make him leave me alone, I've already tried that! I _tried_ to tell him that I wasn't interested, but he didn't believe me!" I feel myself getting angry. Can't she understand how hard it is?

"Uh, guys?" Tara steps between us, trying to play peacemaker, though it's already too late. "Can't we just, uh, _calm down_?"

"Oh?" Becky tilts her head to the right, feigning interest. Tara jumps back. "You mean like how you told him you didn't like him on Total Drama Island? Right before you _made out with him_! Three times!" She holds up three fingers for emphasis.

I feel my face go red, and I hope it will subside quickly. "Yeah, well, this time I mean it! Hello, I have a _boyfriend_ now!"

"Whom, though you won't admit it, you don't like as much you do Duncan!"

"I. Do. _Not_. Like. Him!" I growl through gritted teeth. Becky and I are glaring ferociously at one another, while Tara cowers nearby.

"Please!" Becky tosses her hands in the air recklessly. "Remember when he kissed you after the party? And you _defended_ his actions afterwards? You totally enjoyed it!"

Anger simmers inside me. I adopt a slow, severely quiet tone. "Yeah, well, I remember a kiss that _you_ enjoyed. Remember Michael Hopkins?"

Tara gasps, and Becky's eyes widened. "I _thought _we vowed never to speak of him again." She says in a shaking voice, jaw tightening.

"Grade eight, I had a _huge_ crush on Michael. And who did Tara catch kissing him outside the auditorium at the talent show, during _my _violin solo?" I place my hands on my hips angrily.

"Becky." Tara answers meekly, and then adds, "I have to admit, that _was _pretty bad. Totally breaks the friendship code."

"That was years ago!" Becky shrieks in her defense. "I told you I was sorry, like, a _million _times! John had just broken up with me and I needed a rebound. Besides, I saved you. He was a _terrible _kisser."

"But you still messed it up! Can't you just let me be happy with a guy?" My voice cracks, and my vision begins to go blurry with tears. "Instead of coming out of _nowhere_ and accusing me of liking someone else? When I'm already afraid that… it… m-might be… t-true…"

Becky's eyes slowly soften as she begins to understand what I mean. I choke on a sob. "Oh, Courtney!" She wraps her arms around me in a tight, remorseful hug. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to dump all these accusations on you. I know it must be difficult for you, with Duncan and Josh and…"

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." I sniffle, hugging her back.

I hear Tara walk over, and soon feel her arms around me as well. "And I'm just sorry that I have such short-tempered friends." I give a giggle through my tears.

After a moment, we pull back, all red-eyed. Becky looks at me directly. "Courts?" She mumbles, expecting an explanation.

Swallowing, I wipe my eyes and try to come up with a response. "I just don't know anymore. I'm scared that I… like Duncan again. My mind is just so messed up, and I'm just so confused…" I run a shaky hand through my hair. "I don't want to… like him… and I shouldn't. But…"

Tara pets my hair softly, like a mother would her child. "I know how you feel. I was going out with this guy for a while when I developed a crush on a _really_ cute new guy at work."

Thinking I'm up for some advice, I look at Tara, blinking away the last of my tears, and ask, "So what did you do about it?"

She lets a dangerous smile break out onto her face and gazes past me, recalling the memory.

"Let's just say I had my cake and ate it, too."

* * *

I grab hold of the doorknob, and, before stepping inside, wave back to my friends. "Bye, guys!" I call. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After retreating to my room, I sit down to think.

_Look, all I need to do is remind myself of how much I like Josh, and then all these weird feelings towards Duncan will go away. Right?_

I reach into my bag and pull out my phone. Flipping it open, I find Josh's number on my list of contacts and click _Talk_.

He picks up after two rings.

"Hey, Courtney!"

His voice is upbeat, and I'm thankful for it. "Hey, Josh."

"So, what's new?" Josh sounds generally curious, and it puts me at ease. Well, for the most part.

"Oh… nothing. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something. Soon."

"I'm up for it. What'd you have in mind? Dinner, movie, a walk in the park?"

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could come over for dinner at my house…"

I take in a deep breath, trying to force the words out of my mouth before I lose the courage.

"…with my parents."

* * *

**AN**

**Me: Oh, my gosh! That was more drama-filled than I thought it would be. Very screwed up, though. I had no idea what was happening half the time. I kind of made up part of it on the spot!**

**D: …isn't that kind of a problem?**

**Me: Yeah, sort of! Oh well, I guess I'll work through it, cuz that's what we authors do!**

**C: Riiiiiiight. Well, it was pretty good… cept for the sob-fest. I do **_**not **_**cry! I'm tough!**

**Me: *snickers* you sound like Duncan…**

**D: Hey! I **_**am**_** tough!**

**Me: But you're soft on the inside! Like… an armadillo! **

**C: Wha…?**

**Me: You know, those funny-looking animals that have armor on the outside, but have squishy stomachs? They have leathery armor shells to protect themselves, and sharp claws used for burrowing dens.**

**C: Is it just me or do you sound like an encyclopedia?**

**Me: Though they are most particularly found in Texas, they may rage as east as South Carolina or Florida, or as far North as Nebraska. They are also commonly found in South America. They also can stay underwater for up to six minutes!**

**D: And… why do we care?**

**Me: Otherwise known as the 'armored pig', 'Hoover Hog', or 'roadkill', these short-legged animals are quick despite their size. Though they have poor eyesight, the armadillo is able to find food (mainly insects and grubs) using it's sense of smell and hearing. Fascinating!**

**D *whispering* we **_**really**_** need to get her out more…**

**Me: Oh! And they were eaten during the Great Depression!**

**C: Ewe… and agreed!**


	14. An Icky Thing Called Feelings

**What's this? She's actually updating at a normal time? Even early by some standards? Why, it's a Christmas miracle!**

**Fourteen. And, since I haven't said it lately, thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you for it (:**

**This is so fluffy. Honestly, I can't believe it. It should be called Miracle Whip. But I like it. I didn't think I would like the, uh, first part, but I do. This, truly, is the first chapter all about Duncan. I just realized that there isn't a chapter all in his POV. So-o…**

**

* * *

**

_**Duncan's POV**_

_The air crackles with intense heat. The scene is rough. Sharp, jagged rocks pierce through the ground. It's all rugged terrain. The ground is bare, red dirt. Nothing grows here, only the odd dead tree stands, nearly snapping in half with the weight of the humid air. There is no movement; this place doesn't seem alive. It's deadly silent. Its noon, but it feels as eerie and still as night. This place is desolate. Hatred seems to waver about, not quite present, but it looms. There is no life, nothing to look forward to. The same isolated feeling clings to me. This place is like death._

_I feel right at home._

_For hours, maybe days, I walk. Not in any particular direction, just around. Discovering nothing, meeting no one. It's all the same. Like a circle, it never ends. I accept that I'm here. It fits me. I don't belong anywhere else._

_For a long time, I'm content. I can't tell whether I'm happy or not, but there's no wanting. There's nothing to strive for, there's nothing to lose. It's easy, just to live in this acceptance._

_Then I hear it. Soft, slapping sounds. Footsteps. And possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Laughter._

_There's something else here._

_I'm taken aback, at first. The sounds are unusual to me. The only thing I've ever heard is the scuffing sound of the ground beneath my own feet, and the quiet, rhythmic sounds of my breathing. Then the sounds get louder, and louder. I can't tell where they are coming from. But I'm not scared, I'm excited. Thrilled, even._

_The noises stop. I turn._

_She's there, smiling at me. She shines in comparison to the scenery. Her eyes spark happily. She is stunning._

_In that moment, my world is turned upside down._

_We do nothing for a moment, just stand, staring. She sways from sides to side softly. I smile. She walks forward, and wraps her arm around me._

_It's innocent, simple. Friendly. It's a hug. But in that instant, I realize how lonely I was. An instant later, I'm returning the embrace. I kiss the top of her head._

_Courtney breaks off slowly, giggling. She laces her fingers through mine and pulls me around. We dance. She leans against me, and I'm aware of the soft feel of her skin mixed with the smooth material of her dress. We kick up dust with our heels. I pull her closer, she sighs happily. We step together._

_She stops, pulling away. Smiling like a guilty child, she runs. I chase her. For hours, I follow her disheveled trail. Around cliffs, we swerve. We come to a fallen log. She leaps gracefully amidst her strides and continues. I follow suit. I start to catch up. She shrieks, and tries to run faster. But I catch her._

_I drape my arms around her waist, and she laughs again. We tumble to the ground side by side. It doesn't hurt, though. As long as we're together, it won't hurt._

_We lie on our sides and smile, staring closely at one another. We say nothing, because words are useless. Only actions matter here._

_We kiss, we laugh, we smile. I've never been so happy._

_She moves closer, nuzzling my cheek. I hold her hand. She breathes in my ear. I stroke her hair._

_Everything is her. Nothing else is important. _

_There is purpose. There is meaning. Everything before her meant nothing, it's all unimportant. But it has changed. I'm suddenly excited for the next day, for the next moment to come. Because I know she'll be here, with me. There's something to look forward to, something to work for. Something to live for. _Someone _to live for._

_Smile never leaving her face, she stands. In fact, her smile only grows brighter as she looks past us. I join her and follow her gaze._

_Past the world I've been living in, the only one I've ever known, there is something else. I can only see it now, and I see that it's beautiful. Trees and hills, valleys and rivers. It's better than anything I've ever seen._

_She looks at the place hopefully, then back at me. She wants us to leave, to live there._

_But I don't want to go._

_I'm scared of what's there. I don't understand it. I don't want things to change._

_Courtney sees my hesitation. It' as though I've hit her. She's devastated._

_Her look says it all: You won't come. You don't care for me._

_You don't love me._

_I try to fix it. I try to tell her I love her, but words don't matter here. Tears fall down her face. They land in the dirt, staining it. She steps back, turns, and bolts away._

_She doesn't stop, and in seconds, she's gone. I don't see her anymore. I don't see the beautiful land in the distance. Suddenly, the world is huge again. And I'm insignificant._

_I scream. I yell. I cry. But no one hears. There isn't anyone to hear._

_I'm alone._

_

* * *

_

I wake up with a start. Looking around, I see that I'm in my room. It wasn't real. None of it. I swallow hard.

It was just a dream.

I sigh, somewhat relieved. My heart's beating twice as fast. I turn over in my bed, trying to find some sleep, though my mind is buzzing.

It was just a dream.

It meant nothing.

Dreams don't have meanings. It's just my imagination messing with me. Just my imagination. That's all.

But it's as though it was trying to tell me something. Like I have to do… _something_. I have to… have to… to…

My eyelids grow heavy… grow heavy… shut. My thoughts stretch out, quietly fading as my consciousness begins to dissolves. Fatigue drowns me.

I fall asleep.

* * *

"So I was just like: yeah, I do! And he just- Duncan? You listening, man?" Dylan waves his hand in front of my face. I glance up from the bench and frown.

"Oh, yeah. Sure I was. You were talking about that… you know, thing." I drop my gaze and continue etching my initials into the surface of the wood.

"Dude?" Dylan gives me an odd look, as if I've said something unusual. "You alright? You seem kind of out of it. Not to mention you've pretty much destroyed this bench."

Sighing, I recline and focus on the early morning sky. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs, a grin finding its way to his face. "Oh, I don't know… maybe it has something to do with how time you've been spending with _her_."

I stiffen, suddenly more alert. "What?"

Dylan shrugs and gives a low chuckle. "Come _on_. You have to admit, you've been hanging around with Courtney pretty often lately. You _really_ like her, don't you?"

Trying to keep cool, I blow out a sigh and scan the park slowly. "Ah, she's okay. Just some girl, anyway."

He scoffs, and I'm reminded of myself for a moment. "Please. You're practically in love with her."

Jumping to my feet, I turn to him and raise my arm. "Yeah, right! I'm not in freaking _love_ with her!"

Dylan yelps and raises his arms in defense. I immediately notice I'm holding my pocket knife in a suggestively dangerous position. Coughing awkwardly, I return my arm to my side and close the blade stiffly.

"Sorry. Instinct." I mutter under my breath. Dylan nudges me and dismisses the accidental threat.

"Ah, no problem. But I _still_ disagree." His expression is smug, I give a small growl.

I turn to him threateningly, and he raises his palms once again, smiling this time.

"I'm not _lying_." I persist. Dylan laughs to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, sure." He smiles. I continue to glare, but he's still sure of himself.

"I'm not!" I explain quickly, jumping to my defense. Just as hastily, I exhale and recompose myself. "Sure, I _like _her and all. But she's just a girl. Just one girl."

He smirks, unconvinced. I scowl fiercely.

Several moments pass before I give up with a sigh.

I shove my knife into my pocket. "Whatever, man. Let's go."

Standing, I walk briskly out of the park, not really caring whether Dylan's following or not.

* * *

School's a blur. I can't focus.

I don't usually focus in school anyway, but that's beside the point.

Courtney sits in the desk next to mine. She pokes me with the sharp end of her pencil.

"Duncan, you really should pay attention." She scolds, eyes narrowed. "Do you understand what we're doing?"

"No." I answer bluntly, and she sighs.

"Here. You just…" Courtney leans over and starts to jot down notes in my book. She's talking to me, but I don't bother listening. I'm only aware of the fact that I can feel her breath on my cheek. It feels warm.

I crack a smile, until she pulls back, at which point it disappears. She looks to me. "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, I get it." I roll my eyes, pretending to be annoyed. I look down at my book, utterly confused, and pick up my pencil. Seeing that Courtney is watching me, I force a phony self-assured smile and pretend to work. Satisfied, she turns to her notebook and continues writing. I watch for a moment too long.

Ugh, I'm an idiot.

Why?

For liking her.

I thought I was on the same page with myself about that. I like her, what's the big deal?

Have I noticed how _much _I like her? It's so… unlike me.

I've lost myself.

Because, it's one thing to like a girl, have fun with her and all, but…

But?

I don't know! I just don't want to _fall_ for her or something.

I think it's a little too late.

What? No, it's not!

Uh, yeah, it is. Don't I get it? It's _happened_. Dylan was right.

What does Dylan know? He was just being a moron… and I'm not listening to this.

I can't ignore myself. That's not _possible_.

It doesn't matter! I'm not, you know… Arg!

See? Now I'm lying. It's true, I'm-

Shut up! Shut _up_!

-falling-

Shut up! It's not happening, do I hear myself? It's not!

-in-

**No!** I'm not-

"Duncan? The bell rang five minutes ago, you know."

I jump, startled, and shoot a glance upward. Courtney's standing over me, frowning with confusion.

"What? Oh, yeah. The, uh, bell. I guess I should… go." I snatch my books in a disorderly manner and head toward the door.

She raises an eyebrow and follows as I head out of class. "Yeah."

I fidget. I run a hand through my hair. I clear my throat. Courtney looks at me oddly.

"What?" I ask, acting as though I'm entirely comfortable, even though I'm nervous. I don't know why, but I'm panicky. I feel like she'll be able to see through me, as if she can read my feelings like a book and laugh.

Courtney shakes her head. "Nothing." She mumbles. "I have to get to class, so… I'll see you."

Shrugging, I look at her briefly and return to staring at my feet. "Yeah, whatever. See you."

We part, and I feel myself stepping quickly. I try to organize my thoughts.

I like her. Maybe more than I have any other girl… but that's not a _lot_, right? Besides, it's not like I'm hung up on her. I just like her, that's it. Honestly, she's just a girl. Girls will come and go, and I don't care. Come to think of it, I don't even think I like her all _that_ much, anyway… right?

Groaning, I admit defeat. Even _I'm _not buying this bullshit.

I take a step back and lean against a wall, blowing out a breath. Okay, time to fess up. Just… get it all out of my system. Forget about how wrong this is and let it _go_.

Alright.

Inhale; exhale.

Okay, here goes.

More deep breathing.

About to get it over with. Admit it. Let it out. Yep. That's what I'm about to do. Leave the denial and confusion behind.

More fidgeting.

Do it already!

I love her! Happy now? I love her. Like the big softie I'm turning into.

Gripping my hands into fists, I leave my spot against the wall and race to class. My mind is in a whirl; nothing's clear.

I'm an idiot, but at least I'm an _honest_ idiot.

* * *

**Me: Gack! Gack!**

**D: What, a hairball?**

**Me: No, of course not! I haven't coughed up a hairball in, like, **_**three**__**months**_**.**

**D: I was kidding…**

**Me: It's the fluff! It's suffocating me!**

**C: Oh, it's not that fluffy. I've read fluffier.**

**Me: I know, but its Duncan for pete's sake! These thoughts are so… soft!**

**C: Yeah, because Duncan's thoughts are **_**macho**_**. Psh!**

**D: Hey! I take offense to that!**

**C: Aww, did I pop your pride balloon?**

**D: Yes. Yes you did.**

**C: Well, go buy another!**

**D: Are you crazy?! Do you know the cost of helium these days?**

**C: Then go buy **_**used **_**helium.**

**Me: Ewe, but that's tacky!**

**D: Where did this A/N go wrong?**

**C: When was it ever **_**right**_**?**

**Me: Uh, hello! Author sitting right here!**

**C: It's constructive criticism! Duh…**


	15. This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**MmM… here you go. Was going to be two chapters at first, but then I thought it may not be long enough, either one. So, it's one now. Deal with it!**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

"Hey!"

This wide, ecstatic smile breaks out on my lips as I open the door wide. I'm not sure if it's sincere, it _feels_ somewhat forced, but I ignore that. I mean, I _am _happy to see Josh. Overjoyed, in fact! Yeah, yeah…

"Hey, Courtney." Josh says and pulls me into a hug. I return it uneasily, then remember how glad I am to see him—

Elated, actually! Entirely thrilled! Because he's my _boyfriend_.

—and hug tighter.

When I pull away, I see that he's wearing a crisp button-down shirt and his hair has been gelled aptly. He looks…

Perfect.

"You must be Josh." My mother waltzes into the foyer, eyes locked on Josh. She smiles and gives him a formal, though warm hug before pulling back and glancing at me. She appears to be gleaming. "Courtney has told us much about you."

"All good things, don't worry." Dad walks up from behind me and extends his hand for a shake, chuckling. "I'm Courtney's father."

Josh takes his hand firmly and smiles broadly. "It's nice to meet you, sir." He's so polite.

"Well, dinner's ready." My mother says and heads into the other room. "You can come into the dining room. We're having roast beef."

We settle into our dining chairs and begin to eat, Josh across the table from me. About five minutes into our meals, I hear the front door burst open.

"Oh, you can _not _believe the day I had! I was late for class because of all this damn rain and—"

Amanda emerges into the room dramatically and abruptly stops mid-sentence. She blinks. We are quiet.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company." She purrs once registering the situation, eyeing Josh openly.

"I thought you said you had a date tonight." I growl from my spot, my eyes narrowing with anger.

Amanda shrugs nonchalantly. "It got canceled. But hey," she skips across the room and takes the chair beside me, scraping it along the ground as she pulls it away from the table. "Why would I want to miss out on a family dinner with Courtney's new boyfriend?" She leans over and winks at Josh, scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto her plate. I groan.

"Hi, Amanda." Josh says with a small smile. Amanda looks up, mouth full, and gives him a quick wave in return.

"So, Josh." My mother perks up, clasping her hands beneath her chin with enthusiasm. "Tell us, where do you go to school?"

"Cresentview."

"_Ohh_." She turns to me, eyes lighting up. "Isn't that nice! Courtney, dear, why didn't you try out for Cresentview again?"

I sigh. I hate this conversation. "Because I wanted to be in the same school as Becky and Tara, mom." For the _millionth time_.

In a low murmur, I hear Amanda say, "And Duncan…"

Snapping up in my seat, I feel my face go red. I turn sharply to Amanda and glare as hard as I can.

"What was that?" Mom says, looking up from her food.

"Nothing!" I shriek. My parents and Josh stare at me with confusion. I hear Amanda chuckling to herself with amusement in the seat next to mine. "Nothing, it was nothing." I repeat, more composedly, and hang my head, fork in hand.

My father shakes his head and returns to badgering Josh. "Anyway, so tell us about yourself."

Josh goes on to discuss himself, most of which information I already know. He talks about track, his being on the honor roll, his hobbies. My father takes great interest in knowing that he wants to go into law after he graduates, and they carry on a conversation that lasts until the plates have been cleared away.

"Courtney." Amanda nudges me and smiles slyly. "Help me with the dishes?" I nod and follow her into the kitchen.

"So," she says, turning on the tap and spraying a plate. "Josh is really making a hit with mom and dad, don't you think?"

"Yeah." I say with a sigh and slight smile. "He really is."

"And," Amanda tilts her head, grinning like the devil she is. "Josh knows nothing about Duncan, and Duncan knows nothing about Josh, right?" I open my mouth to defend my actions, but she cuts in. "And, I'm guessing, Duncan still likes you, huh?"

Swallowing hard, I brush the hair out of my eyes and turn away. "No, of course not."

She laughs breezily and hip-checks me. "Oh, come on! He still likes you, doesn't he?"

"I don't know." Amanda shoots me a disbelieving look. I scowl, but answer truthfully. "Okay, yeah. He still does. I guess. But what can I do about it?"

With an eye roll, she pokes my shoulder with the serving spoon and smirks. "Tell him you're taken. It's pretty straightforward, you know. Unless, of course, you still like him."

I shake my head violently, stubbornly. "No. No. No. I do not. I'm going out with Josh, so that's not… no. No. I don't like him, not anymore. I didn't even like him that much to begin with, you know. Just overactive hormones, really. I don't! Nuh-uh. Totally happy with Josh. That's why he's here, because I really like him and—"

"Courtney!" Amanda snaps her fingers twice and stares at me closely. "_Hello_, that's your lying voice!"

I gasp, eyes widened. "I do not have a lying voice!"

"Uh, yeah." She nods affirmatively. "You do. You get all weird and start to rant on and on until I want to pull all my hair out. Total lies." She bends over and places a handful of utensils in the dishwasher. "Besides, I don't really like Josh."

"Huh?" I frown and grab her arm, wanting an answer. "What do you mean? I thought you liked him!"

Amanda shrugs casually. "Yeah, but, he's so… _perfect_. It makes me want to yack up the Kraft dinner I had for lunch. Seriously, it's not normal. Now come on." She kicks the dishwasher door shut with the back of her heel and leads me out of the room. "Let's go and pretend that you're totally secure about your relationships, shall we?"

I start to follow, but the doorbell rings, and I freeze.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Just get up, walk over, turn the doorknob and step outside. It's not _that_ hard.

Yet, it's taken over ten minutes to do absolutely _nothing_.

I drum the armrest and stare coldly at my front door. Why is this so difficult? I've never been nervous when it comes to girls! But still, I can't seem to find my nerve. I just want to talk to her, that's all. Figure all this crap out. And, if I play my cards right, maybe a little tongue action. But mainly, I want to make it official. I mean, it's obvious that she likes me. Any idiot can see that, but as long as Courtney is still resistant, nothing's going to happen for me. And really, I'm sick of this hot-and-cold attitude of hers.

Okay, maybe not. It's kind of fun.

But I just want to be sure. That's it, just a sense of security.

So again, maybe not. That's only part of it. I just want her to be mine. And really, I can't wait. Because last time I waited for things to work out for themselves, she was dragged off the show a day after we hooked up and I was left without a number. I got the feeling Karma hates my ass.

I stand, walk over, and wrap my hand around the doorknob. All I have to do is twist my wrist and walk outside.

But then…

Arg, screw it!

I push through the door and slam it behind me, racing down our path.

There, that wasn't so hard, was it?

I kick a rock and watch as it snaps along the pavement. Alright, I have about six blocks to come up with what I'll say. That should be enough time, right? Maybe… maybe I won't have to say _anything_. Maybe she'll just come out with it and make my life all that easier. Yeah, that'll be the day.

Well, I can…

…uh,

No idea. I'm screwed.

Well, I could be _honest_ with her.

And by that I mean…?

Tell her the truth, tell her how much I like her.

What?! No! Hell no! She doesn't need to know! In fact, _I _don't need to know. It was so much easier when I was in denial…

Yeah, but it's not easy when _she's _in denial. Look, I just want her to be mine, okay?

What a bad chick-flick line. 'I want her to be mine'. It doesn't get much worse than that. Wait… girls like that crap, right? Maybe I can use that…

I really don't think it would help any.

It's worth a shot.

No, it isn't, actually. I just have to… be honest…

I should at _least_ try pushing her buttons first.

That's what I've been _trying _to do. And how has it worked out, huh? Now I'm resorting to _honesty_!

Point taken. Who knows, maybe this will work out rather nicely. Even if I do have to be honest and soft and crap. As long as she sees her denial.

Yeah, she's pretty resistant. I wonder why.

Who knows? Look, maybe I can ask her.

I stop and turn, reaching Courtney's house. I swallow hard and walk up to the front door. My finger lingers over the doorbell. Is it to late to run back?

After a moment's hesitation, I press the button and step back. I sigh. What's the worst that could happen, right?

The door opens wide, and I look up to see Courtney. As our eyes meet, her face goes pale. "Duncan?"

"Hey," I mumble, shoving my hands in my pockets. I rock back on my heels. "Uh, can we talk?"

Courtney glances behind her and steps out, closing the door slightly so I can't see inside. "Right now, you mean?" I nod. She winces. "I'm kind of… busy. Can you come back in an hour or so?"

I start to protest, but a voice comes from behind. As it does, Courtney's face falls. "Who is it?"

"No one. Just—" She tries to push the person away, but he manages to get through. A young man, about my age, pulls the door back enough to stand behind Courtney. He smiles.

"Hey, you're Duncan, right? From the show Courtney was on?"

I shrug a shoulder. "Yeah, what of it?"

The teen shakes his head. "Nothing. Anyway, I'm Josh." He extends his hand over Courtney's shoulder, the bright smile never darkening. She, on the other hand, looks as though the world is crumbling beneath her feet.

"Courtney's boyfriend."

Wait- _what_? Did I hear right?

No. No. This guy doesn't know what he's talking about. He has been misled. He's mistaken. Confused.

Or maybe, that's me.

I don't take his hand. I don't look at him. My gaze drops to Courtney. Josh, sensing tension, retreats back inside.

"Duncan…" She starts, stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

My mind is in a daze. Boyfriend? You're kidding me, right? This is a joke, it has to be. But the look on her face says it all. I flinch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demand after finding my voice. I'm shaking, I can feel it. Courtney looks at me, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry!" She gasps desperately. "I know I should've! I just… I don't know…"

I scoff harshly. "What? Was I not obvious enough? Was that it? How could you lead me _on_ like that, Courtney?"

She looks close to tears, but I don't care. I don't want to hear her excuses. "I didn't mean to… I didn't! I _told_ you I wasn't interested!"

"So?" I snap, glaring. "Do you think I had a good enough reason to believe you? You don't have the best record of being honest! And to think, I was here to…"

Oh, isn't that fantastic?

Without even a second's hesitation, I turn around, and start to run.

"Duncan? Duncan!" She calls, but I don't hear. I'm oblivious to everything but the sound of my shoes slapping the sidewalk.

I'm done with her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Sooo…**

**C: Oh my gosh!**

**D: Woah…**

**Me: *picks at nails***

**C: Well? Aren't you going to comment on it?**

**Me: On what?**

**C: Oh, I don't know… THE STORY! What did you do?!**

**Me: Psh. Created drama. Really, didn't you see it coming? The last two chapters had to do with Duncan coming to terms with his feelings, and Courtney trying harder than ever to avoid hers. Total climax point!**

**D: Ri-ight. So, when are they going to get back together?**

**Me: Who says they will?**

**C: *gasps* Hello, you can't have a romance story without the couple getting back together! It's immoral!**

**Me: I'm pretty sure it's not…**

**C: Well, whatever! Do it soon!**

**Me: Sheesh! Miss bossy pants…**

**D: *snickers***


	16. Denial And A Pack Of M&M

**Chapter sixteen. Lots of drama in the last one, so you noted. It's all going according to plan. Mwahaha! That sounds so evil… Anyway, here it is. It's a little late, and a little short. But…**

**And yay! Over one hundred reviews! Sweet… Thanks a billion, you guys! And, I must apologize. Really, this chapter took way too long. I don't really know what happened, I just couldn't think of anything. Plus, I've been wrapped up with other stories I'm writing for FanFiction. Yep, they should be up after the summer, hopefully. There's this one that I'm SUPER excited for! Eep! They're DxC, by the way.**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

A screen flashes overhead, and I glance up. The store's small television produces two black and whites figures. It's an old movie, and I'm absorbed in it. Mainly, because it's unreasonable.

"Oh!" The woman cries as the man takes her in his arms swiftly. She turns the other way, but the man continues to pursue her. Suddenly, their eyes meet, and the young woman swoons. A soft expression overcomes her features, and she smiles sweetly. "Oh, Johnny!" And they begin to kiss.

I scowl and ball my hands into fists. "Please! Like that really _happens_. What if she's secretly married, huh? What if she isn't as interested as she was before, and now she isn't available? Here's an idea, _Johnny_: ask her! Maybe she doesn't _want_ to be kissed! What is it with guys? Can't they just—"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Snapping out of my rant, I glance down to see a couple standing before me. I redden, and take a DVD case, forcing a smile. "Sorry. Do you have a Blockbuster card?"

The blonde nods her head and leans in towards her boyfriend, who pulls out the blue card. I watch for a moment, and recognize them as the couple who had rented a movie several weeks back. Back when things weren't so messed up. I miss those days. "And your total is eight-seventy three."

The boy hands me several bills, and I receive them with a sweet, "Have a nice day." The couple nods, and walks out the door. Immediately, I drop the act and sigh. Why is it so easy for them? Why is everything so perfect for _them, _when here I am, stressed about something unimportant? I shouldn't even _care _that Duncan hasn't been at school the past week, something that I know is my fault. In fact, I should be _happy_ that I don't have to deal with him. But instead, it feels as though something's missing. As if I'm _missing_ him.

But, that's not possible. Because I don't care. At _all_.

Okay, maybe not true. I _do_ feel guilty. I know I should have told him earlier. That would have made everything easier. Then again, maybe not. To tell the truth, I don't think he would've taken it any better if the knowledge had come directly from me. It might've been less surprising, but I doubt he'd be pleased.

Not that any of this matters, because I haven't spoken to Duncan in a week.

I pull out my phone and flip it open. With quick fingers, I dial Becky's number. She picks up after several rings.

"Hey, Court. What's up?"

I lean on the counter and sigh, blowing my hair slightly. "Nothing, just… I need your opinion on something."

"What is it?"

Biting my tongue, I try to compose the sentence without coming off too desperate. "I'm not sure, it's just that I've been feeling weird ever since the other night."

"You _have_ been acting a little strange."

"Yeah," I frown slightly. "But I'm not sure as to why. I mean, shouldn't I not care that Duncan hasn't spoken to me? Shouldn't I be _happy_?"

There is a pause on the other end, and I hear Becky exhale. I wince, knowing I won't like what I hear. "Look, Courtney, maybe… maybe staying with Josh isn't what makes you happy."

"_Excuse me?_" I scowl with narrowed eyes, and I know that Becky can hear my disagreement through the phone.

"Reality check, Court: you _do _like him. You know it's true!"

I scoff. "No, I don't!"

She growls, but reasons with me calmly. "I've seen you with him. You're happier when Duncan's around… he just brings it out of you."

"Nuh-uh!"

"_Look_," She continues, "just consider this: it's not the _end_ of the world if you like Duncan."

"I told you, I don't—"

"Save it," Becky cuts in. "You act as if it's _so_ bad, but it isn't! Damn it, Courtney, why is it so hard to admit that you like him? Really, why is it so terrible to like a guy who, for the record, is in _love _with you?"

My face flushes warm, and a squirming feeling develops in my stomach. "Oh, _please_. Duncan is not…" I try to force the words from my mouth, but they won't come. I hesitate, and finish my thought. "He isn't, okay?"

She laughs, and my heart pumps faster. "You're lying, but I'll let it drop." Becky pauses for a minute. Her tone becomes softer. "But in all truth, why don't you want to like him? Why is it so bad?"

"Because…" I open my mouth, and blink. No thoughts come to mind. I begin to stutter, "Well, you know, because… uh, well…" I can see her grin through the phone. "Look, I _don't_ have to explain myself to you. I wanted some advice, not to be contradicted."

"Alright, alright." Becky clicks her tongue, thinking for a moment. "Well, here's my advice: do whatever _feels_ best, not just what _seems_ best. Do what makes you happy."

"Thank you." I nod, appreciating the advice, and say good-bye. "I'll see you on Friday, 'kay?" I snap the phone shut, and close my eyes for a moment in thought.

Josh makes me happy… right?

I open my eyes. Checking my watch, I realize that it's time to close. So, as quickly as possible, I close the store for the night and head to my car. Turning the key in the ignition, I remember that I have to pick up several things at the grocery store. I pull out of the parking lot and start down the street. And, for whatever reason, everything reminds me of Duncan.

There's a man walking his dog. Duncan wears a dog collar.

There is a couple walking down the street, holding hands. Duncan found out that I have a boyfriend.

I can see a family eating dinner inside their house. Duncan came over to my house right after dinner.

When I get out of my car in the parking lot at the grocery store, I pass by a girl with triple piercings in her ear. So does Duncan.

Walking into the store, I see that canned pineapple is on sale. It reminds me of—

This is getting _ridiculous_.

Shaking my head, I grab a basket and walk down an isle. My mind is buzzing with an inner argument.

I don't care. I don't care. Don't care! Haha! I don't give a shit about Duncan! _Ha_!

Yes I do! Yes, yes, yes yes _yes_ I do! I care a hell of a lot about him! I want him _so bad._

Want him? I can't _stand_ him! I'm glad he's out of my life! Gone… gone…

No! I want to find him and grab hold, I know I do! I need him!

No, I hate him!

Need him!

_**Hate**_**!**

_**Need**_**!**

**I **_**hate**_**—**

"Shut up!"

Wait— did I say that aloud? No, I _yelled _it aloud. Damn it, I think I'm going insane.

Breathing deeply, I start to make my way to the cash, but stop. No, I need to settle this once and for all. So I walk down the candy isle and grab a large pack of M&M's. This is _it_!

* * *

I don't put the groceries away. I drop them as soon as I enter the foyer and stride over to the kitchen, the package of candy in my clenched fist. Opening one of our cabinets, I pull out two bowls and set them down on the breakfast table. I sit down and tear open the bag, ignoring the M&M's that spill onto the floor. I'm shaking.

Pouring an equal amount of candy into each bowl, I'm aware of how insane I must look. But I don't care. I place the bag in front of my and exhale roughly. Alright.

"Josh respects me and treats me well." Several pieces of candy are dropped into the bowl on my right. "Duncan… calls me names and teases me." Several of the M&M's in the bowl on my left are deposited back into the bag.

This is how I will decide. This is how I will convince myself that Josh is better for me. It's about time that I realize this. Because lately, I've been thinking otherwise. This is where my rebellion will end. Where I'll be set straight.

I clear my throat. "Josh will go into law and have a successful future." Six chocolates for Josh's bowl. "Duncan will probably end up in jail before he's twenty." Six chocolates from Duncan's bowl.

Ha, ha. This is good for me. Really, it is! Even, if, I'm talking to myself like a madwoman… Ha, ha! …And laughing at things that aren't the least bit funny.

"Josh is cute. Handsome, really." Plus for him. "Duncan… well, he has piercings and a Mohawk! Me, with a guy that has _green hair_! Ridiculous!" Minus for Duncan.

This works, right? I mean, these are the things that really matter. My future, my reputation…

Now what else? "Josh has straight-A's." More candy for his bowl. "Duncan barely gets by in school. He _skips_ classes! Skips them! How could I like a guy that doesn't apply himself fully?" Less candy for his bowl.

See? I'm more convinced! I'm thinking rationally now! Sure… the twitch in my left eye is a little concerning… but who cares? I can live with a small twitch!

"Ha! Now…" I smile. "I have so much fun with Josh! He's great!" Happily, I pour candy into the bowl. See, look how quickly it's filling up! He's a great boyfriend! "And Duncan's idea of fun is partying. Pfft!" Just as happily, I take candy from the bowl. Look how quickly it's emptying! He would make a terrible boyfriend! He's terrible!

No more Duncan! No more being called Princess! _Hooray!_

The twitch has increased.

"And… Josh, well, he's a total gentleman. I mean, he's always opening the door for me! He's… awesome!" More. "Duncan is rude! A complete jerk! The nerve of him!" Less.

My heart is pumping faster and faster. My head is spinning. My inner voices are gawking, I've shocked them to silence. Even _they _think I'm insane. I'm beginning to agree. But I can't stop. I'm in too deep.

"Alright, alright… Josh has similar goals to me! He has plans for his future!" Ten M&M's into the right bowl. "Duncan doesn't plan ahead, he doesn't think ahead. _He _doesn't know where he's going in life!" Ten M&M's taken from the left bowl.

Just a little farther… then I'll understand. I'll understand why Duncan isn't good for me, why it won't work. Just a little bit farther now…

"While Josh really cares for me," More… "Duncan, well, Duncan…" For a moment, I think I'm caught. But reason catches up with me. "Duncan isn't clear with his feelings. He's hot, then cold. He isn't… I don't know for sure." Less…

I look up to the ceiling, and blow out.

"Josh, oh Josh. Well, he… is, well… perfect. Perfection." I Dump the rest of the M&M's into his bowl. "And Duncan, well he—" I stop. His bowl is empty.

I should be happy. I should be overcome by triumph. But this miserable feeling sets in, and I feel as though I could cry.

Who the _hell _am I trying to kid?

Denial, denial. The word spins around in my head. And for the first time, I don't dismiss it. I'm in _denial_.

And suddenly, it's like clouds have been lifted. Like for the first time in the past month, I can see clearly. The sad feeling slips away. I laugh loudly, and look to the bowls set on the table.

I turn Josh's bowl over. Candy spills onto my lap and the floor with snapping sounds. Screw _that_. Josh is great, but finally –_finally_, I get it:

I'm in love—

—with _Duncan_.

* * *

**A/N**

**C: Finally! Things are turning out well!**

**D: How do I remind you of a pineapple?**

**Me: *points to head* Duh! The green hair!**

**D: *pets hair* My Mohawk doesn't look like the top of a pineapple! Does it…?**

**C: Uhh…**

**Me: Erm…**

**C: Well actually…**

**Me: Look at the size of that ostrich! *runs away***

**D: Huh?**

**C: Mm… I think I left a mint under the sofa cushion upstairs. I'm going to go check…! *Sneaks away***

**D: I will **_**not **_**be compared to a tropical fruit, do you hear me?! Get back here!**


	17. Watch What You Say

**Sorry about the long wait! I didn't have any internet for most of the summer. Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV:**

"Where is he?"

Becky and Tara turn from their lockers at the sound of my voice.

"Who?" Tara asks, her brow creasing.

"_Duncan._"

Becky shakes her head slowly. "He's not here. He hasn't been all week, you know that." She studies me curiously for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

I bite my tongue for a moment, and sigh. "Because I need to talk to him." I answer uncertainly. Becky starts to smile.

"_Oh my God_." Tara gasps. "You're getting back together with him!" She cheers. "It's about time! Becky and I were saying that you really needed to—"

"Wait," Becky cuts in. Her smile flickers. "What about Josh?"

"I broke it off with him last night."

Their mouths drop. Tara puts am arm around me.

"If you need to cry, just say so." She coos.

"What?"

Becky takes a hold on my other shoulder. "You'll be okay."

"Yeah, breakups are hard, but we'll help you through." Tara nods, biting her lower lip in a sympathetic pout. "And Josh was a really great guy, too."

"We really did like him."

"He'll be missed."

"I thought you guys _wanted_ me to break it off with him!" I glance back and forth from either of my friends' pitiful faces. "You said, 'Do what makes you happy.' _Remember_? You kept telling me to get together with Duncan!"

"I know," Becky nods. "But that doesn't mean you can't be sad. Doesn't it bother you at_ all_ that you're never going to be with him again? Aren't you even a _smidge_ upset that things are over between you two?"

I think about this. Josh was great. He's so much like me. And if it hadn't been for Duncan, I figure, we could've been awfully happy. We just seem to have the same ambitions and goals, and my parents absolutely _love_ him. Not to mention it's so much less complicated with him… no Mohawk to speak of.

And yet…

"No." I tell them firmly. "There's only Duncan. There only ever was him."

I'd like it to be left at that, but Tara pipes up from my side.

"So… what are you going to do?"

My certainty wavers, and I sigh pathetically.

"I have _no _idea."

* * *

"Dylan! _Dylan! _Wait up!"

He turns to look at me, and I see him wince as I race up the sidewalk.

"Hey… Courtney. What's, uh, up?"

"Do you know where Duncan is?" I ask quickly. His eyes narrow.

"No… why? What happened with you guys, anyway? I tried asking, but he wouldn't say." Dylan shakes his head. "Whatever you did, you really pissed him off."

"Things… happened. I'd rather not talk about that, though. I just really need to see him. Are you sure you don't know where he is?"

He glances over his shoulder, as if to check for someone. He rocks back and forth on his heels for a moment, staring at the black pavement, before giving in. "I might. There's this party happening on Howard Street. I wouldn't be surprised if he's there. Have you tried calling him?"

"Fifth time's the charm." I sigh and flip out my phone. I find Duncan and click to dial. It rings, and rings, and rings… and—

"_This is Duncan. Leave a message or piss off."_

I snap the phone shut and scowl. "Voicemail." I tell Dylan, and a thought occurs to me. "Did Duncan say anything, you know, about me? Anything at all."

"I told you, he didn't tell me anything." But his eyes don't meet mine, and I know that he's hiding something.

"Please, Dylan?"

He raises his eyes and winces again. "Fine. He said… he said that it wasn't a big deal. That, uh, you're… do I really have to tell you?" I nod, and urge him to continue. Dylan starts again with reluctance, and it comes out a sigh. "Duncan said that… that you're easily replaced. That there are plenty of girls that would do just as well. And… that you were just a phase."

I feel my heart sink. "He said that?"

Dylan tried to make amends. "Yeah, but he was upset. He didn't mean it, I'm sure."

"Yeah," I say wearily. "He was upset. Uh," I remember myself and force a smile. "Thanks, Dylan. You helped… a lot."

I turn, and a feeling churns in the pit of my stomach. I try to ignore it, but the doubtable words swirl around in my mind.

_He didn't mean it. He was just upset. He didn't mean it._

But still…

Just a phase?

* * *

**Duncan's POV:**

It really isn't as hard as you'd think.

Forgetting someone, I mean.

Stick your tongue down some other chick's throat, and suddenly you can't think of anything else. Only the sweaty pound of music in the background, the scent of musty perfume, and the taste of someone else. The rest is gone.

But when she does push her way in, swarming around in my thoughts once again, all it takes is gripping on the sheets of the bed and focusing on my hammering pulse and she's gone as soon as she entered. But not entirely. It's all just pushed into a dark corner in my mind. Still there, but crammed into shadows. Yet as long as I can't see, it's all fine.

It's not, though, ignorance or not. There's still the mental picture of them that sticks so firmly in my mind. And that fact that she didn't _tell _me, when of all people, I deserved to know the most. When I'd fallen like a moron for her again, waiting on edge for her to finally see that yeah, she'll never truly be over me— while she so obviously was. While she was with _someone else_. And of all people, some jackass like him? I saw the way he looked at me, the way he extended his arm. The way he knew, so clearly, that Courtney wouldn't want anything to do with me like she couldn't possibly have stooped to _my _level. And Courtney, the way she'd just stood there, mouth agape, as though she couldn't believe this was happening. As though in her wildest dreams (dreams, of course, since she must've been pleased to finally get rid of me) she couldn't have possibly imagined everything fitting together so cleanly, so smoothly.

I would've backed off. I'd have been disappointed enough, but I would've left them alone. Had she _said _anything, had she made an effort. Had she not screwed me over. Let me believe there was a chance for us— For _me_. But, I suppose that would've been inconvenient, huh? Too awkward for someone like _her_.

I really, really should have known better.

The bedroom door's closed, and the sheets are in a tangle. The girl beneath me sighs, and I rake a hand over the fabric of her skirt.

There's this unanimous agreement between us, that after this, there isn't anything more, and that's fine. There doesn't need to be anything beyond a hard-core makeout session. As I've learned, it only leads to trouble that I don't want.

It's when I've grabbed a handful of slick black hair that I hear the door open.

"Duncan?"

I turn my head from this girl, and for a moment, I think this is a joke.

Courtney stands, clutching the doorknob as though she'd collapse without its support. Her eyes land on the girl next to me, who giggles shamelessly, and snarls.

"Get lost. This room is taken."

The words are ignored.

"What are you… what are you _doing_?" She gasps, and anger washes over me.

"What does it look like?" I say coldly. Courtney's eyes glisten.

"Who's _she_?" The girl asks me, trailing up my neck with her lips. "And is she stupid? We're _busy _here. So piss off."

"Just leave." I tell Courtney, venom tasting my voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." She says faintly. "Really, Duncan. I'm sorry about—"

"_Sorry?_" I growl, jumping up from my spot. The girl tumbles to the floor. "For what? Leading me on? Making me look like an asshole? Lying to me?"

Courtney sways slightly. "Look, I just didn't want to have to—"

Something comes loose, and I'm saying things before they register. "What did you expect? For you to come here and be forgiven? So I can chase you some more, because you think it's _fun_?"

"No! I—"

"I'm finished trying to please you. This is _bullshit_. Go. I don't want anything to do with you, so just _leave_."

I need her to leave, because it's hurting too much for her to be around.

But the hurt in her eyes turn to anger, and she slams the door shut, stepping closer to me. "I'm not finished yet." Courtney says shakily. "What do you want me to say? Huh? That I'm sorry I wasn't hung up over you? That, oh God forbid, I happen to like someone else?" Her words start to incline. "And yeah, maybe I should have told you. **Fine**, that was wrong."

"Yeah, you should have!" I burst. "But forget this. Just go back to him. His preppy ass is waiting in the car for you, isn't it? Should I warn him of your bitchy attitude? Or has he already tried to escape?"

"I broke up with him." She says unwaveringly. "And you would have known that if you had answered any of my calls—"

"Who says I felt like talking to you?"

"Stop acting like a child!" She shrieked, any ounce of cool dissolving. "I broke up with him for you! Don't you get that? I'm **here** for you! Doesn't that mean **anything**?"

"No."

Her face is red, I'm sure mine is as well. The girl snuck out at some point, but I'm not sure I care.

"I would've backed off." I tell her heatedly. "Believe it or not. I would've."

That sets a fire off in Courtney's eyes. "Don't you think I know that?! Of course I know that you'd have backed off!"

"Oh? Then why didn't you—"

"Because, Duncan!" She rushes forward and jams her finger in my chest. "Because _believe it or not_, I couldn't stand the thought of you backing off! Yeah, okay I tried to deny it but—"

"Then why do you bother?" I demand. "Why are you here? Isn't me ignoring you exactly what you want? Wouldn't that just make it _that much _easier?"

"**NO!**" She explodes finally, as though every feeling finally comes out in an avalanche. "Because I'm so disgustingly in **love** with you that I couldn't bring myself to tell you! That I had to _lie _to myself because I didn't want to think it was true! That I went as far as _using _someone to prove to myself that I didn't love you! But you're too wrapped up with accusing me to realize that!"

Suddenly, it's as if everything has been drained from me, and I'm numb. But then, something stirs.

"Courtney…"

I move towards her, trying to take her by the arm, but she turns.

All the things I've said dawn on me now. If I'd known… I wouldn't have…

"Wait— Princess—"

"_Don't,_" she hisses, "call me that."

"Courtney…"

"You don't want anything to do with me, remember?" She says, her eyes levelling with mine. Why is she doing this?

Urgency seems to set in. She needs to know that I didn't mean what I said, that I was just upset. "No— I mean, Courtney, babe. I need you. Don't do this. I shouldn't have gotten angry, I didn't know—"

"Need me?" Courtney says, her eyes holding hurt strongly, teeth clenching. "I thought you said I was easily replaced. Just a phase."

She rips open the door and filters into the crowd without looking back. I crane my neck, calling her name, but she's gone.

I sit shakily on the edge of the bed, dropping my head in my hands. I screwed up. Again.

She loves me.

Correction—

_Loved._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**C: I thought you were going to fix it!**

**Me: What? Oh, no. What fun would that be?**

**D: Well, this is more screwed up than ever.**

**Me: All according to the plan!**

**C: Well you'd better get it up quicker this time.**

**Me: I had no computer!**

**D: No, she was just lazy.**

**Me: Was not!**

**C: You know, it is awfully irresponsible of you. I mean, it took like three months.**

**Me: Not even!**

**D: LAZY**

**Me: I'll get the next chapter up asap. I promise!**

**D: Now you're just a lazy liar.**

**C: Tsk! Tsk!**

Note: Together should be up soon, too. I just have to finish writing in and revise. Sorry for the wait. (:


	18. Don't Call Me That

**This is for all of you who have asked me to update as soon as I could. I figured I owed you.**

**

* * *

**

**Duncan's POV**

You know that painless second after you stub your toe— that small moment before the feeling has had the chance to rise? That certain knowing that you can't take it back, what's done it done, and you just have to face the outcome when it occurs?

See, this is just like that. Except, maybe, oh— one hundred times worse. Certainly more painful.

It's not just the situation that's killing me. The whole, 'I was an idiot and I regret it only now that things are messed up even further— thanks to me,' really sucks, no lie, but get _this_: if I hadn't been so stupid, things would have been good. And I mean _good_. Not, 'I can live with this crap' good, but frickin' _fantastic_. Courtney had broken up with him, she had come to her senses, come to make up (and, what's worse, probably make _out_), and things would've been exactly how I had imagined. So, yeah. The regret is unbearable.

Not that I didn't have a legitimate reason to be angry— of _course _I did. All I knew was that she was going out with what's-his-face and hadn't told me. I figure that was shitty enough a situation for me to ignore her, to get upset. I might even go so far as saying that it was an excuse for what I said— up to a point. But when she started to explain… and I still didn't care… and then the truth was out. Along with all of what I'd said. And we both know that she took it to heart. Looking back, with all of what I'd said, you'd think we were even. Courtney lied, I insulted. You'd think that would be enough— but you really wouldn't be looking close enough.

Because, if you'll notice— love really does make you do stupid things.

Like, maybe, lie. Or keep secrets. Or even use some jerk as an excuse not to love someone. It could make you deny it all for the simple reason that, well, it's hard to believe. It could make you confused… and liable to make mistakes.

That's not my alibi, though. It's hers. And it's a damn good one.

Add up everything she did, add up why. What does it come out to? Innocence. She should've told me… but I guess I understand why. Really, it's just like the Island.

Though I didn't say what I did because I love her. I said it for no other reason than because I was angry. Sure, I might have had a reason to be angry— I _did_. But not after she came. After she told me that she wanted to talk to me, I lost any reason. But just because I lost the _reason_ to be furious, doesn't mean I lost the _capacity_.

Did I mention that the guilt is killing me?

I raise a fist to the door and knock. Minutes pass before it opens.

At first, I take it to be Courtney. But with a second glance, I see that it's not. It's her sister.

She clicks her tongue. "I don't know what you did, but here's a tip— Courtney can hold a grudge. For a long. Time."

I don't see how this is any sort of advice. "Is she here?" I sigh.

"Where else would she be? It's Saturday morning." She says with an eye roll. Courtney's sister, though slightly taller, has features strikingly similar to her. Though, the eyes aren't the same. Courtney's are more… expressive. They show what she's really thinking. The eyes are the window to the soul, right? I suppose it applies to some people more than others.

Courtney's sister steps back to let me through. "Be happy our parents are workaholics— they aren't here." She gestures to the staircase. "It's the door at the end of the hall. Good luck."

Nodding, I start to mount the stairs. I shuffle across the hall rug to the last door. Breathing in, I nudge it open.

Of all things that occur to me, it's the fact that this room looks much different in daylight that does.

She's sitting on the edge of her bed, adorned in cotton lounge pants and sleeping shirt. A Twizzler hangs from her mouth carelessly.

I'm about to speak, when my own voice cuts me off.

"_Okay, look— I know you like me. He knows you like me. Everyone knows it. So here's a tip: if you want to kiss me, I might let you."_

It's the TV.

Courtney stares at it— at _us_. And though she doesn't act like it, she knows I'm here.

My eyes flick to a something on the ground. It's a DVD case for the series, the ones given to us at the end of the show. The plastic wrapper lying next to it suggests that she hasn't watched it until now.

"_And to think, I actually thought you were __**nice**__!"_

"_Shh! Me? Nice? Heh, yeah right."_

Geoff's stale-bread eating face fills the screen. _"Why'd you think that?"_

"_Never mind. I was wrong. He's just as gross and annoying as he wants you to believe. Enjoy your __**garbage**__."_

Courtney rips off a piece of the liquorice with her teeth, and for a moment, I swear she imagines it was my neck.

I clear my throat, but Courtney doesn't seem to take notice. I run a hand through my hair and groan inwardly, hating to have to do this.

"_Ech-heeem._"

"I heard you the first time." She says slowly, and I wince.

Moving quickly, I stride over to her. Courtney's eyes do not peel away from the screen. "Uh, look… about last night—"

"Hm?" She tilts her head to the side. "What about last night? Oh, did you want to apologize?" Courtney takes another bite of the candy. "Well, don't _bother_. I'm really, really busy right now, Duncan. So you can—" Her eyes narrow. "Just _leave_."

"Princess—"

"_Duncan, what are you __**doing**__?"_

"Enough with the nickname!" She hisses. "It's Courtney! C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y! It's not that hard a word to say!"

Her hands curl into fists on her lap. Her eyes meet mine, and she scowling deeply.

"Courtney," I try again. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"What did you expect? For you to come here and be forgiven?"

"Courtney—"

"I'm finished trying to please you. This is bullshit. I don't want anything—"

"_Will you stop quoting me?!_" I yell. Courtney grits her teeth, and stops.

For a moment, all we do is stare at one another. The show plays on in the background.

"_I love Maser Chief Hatchet because he is very, very, very… very…"_

Her eyes flick back to the screen.

"_This is just one sentence with five pages of 'very's' in between!"_

I don't, don't want to do this again. Fighting didn't work the first time, and it won't work now. So I sit on the edge of the bed beside her, and wait for something to come to mind. When nothing does, I find myself watching the screen.

"…_So stop being such a __**screw-up**__, and do what you're told for once, okay?"_

"_You just bought yourself twenty more push-ups!"_

It's like this collision of memories, nearly all forgotten. It's weird, looking back— the same thoughts recurring, nearly the same as they had then. Most of which I miss, plenty of which I don't. But either way, I want to be there. When things were easier. When they weren't so screwed up as they are now.

And, finally—

"_Thanks. Enjoy prison."_

"_I will."_

That one— that memory I remember clearly. But even still, it's the tilt of her head that I'm only recognising now, the way my eyes hadn't closed straight away. It's these things that remind that that was then, and this is now.

And now kind of blows.

I never realized how short of a kiss it had been. I guess all the times I had replayed it in my mind, I stretched the truth a bit. Really, it'd been a simple kiss. What I wouldn't kill to be in that moment right now.

Her expression is difficult to read. But I'm fairly sure that she's wondering what things would have been like if she hadn't kissed me. The thought causes my throat to tighten.

"…_Told you she wanted me."_

"_Sorry… I can't help it. I— woah!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_You guys voted for Harold… over __**me**__?!"_

"I think you should go."

My eyes widen. "No. I came here to fix this and I'm not going to leave until—"

"Don't you get it?" She snaps. "This doesn't need fixing! This needs _ending_. Do you understand me? We get so messed up and I'm _sick _of it. I just don't want any more drama, Duncan! It's too screwed up to work out. This happens every time we—"

"Oh come on!" I cry desperately. "You're not just going to give up, are you? We were so close!"

Courtney bolts up from her spot. "_We _were never close to anything! _You _were close, Duncan. Not me. I just can't do this. You don't even know how much you hurt me. You wouldn't even _listen _to me!"

"Well, you're not listening to me now!"

"You don't deserve it!" She retorts quickly, before catching herself. "I can't do this. I won't do this. I'm not getting involved with you again. It got me eliminated the first time, and— I just— **no**!"

I grit my teeth. "Listen, Princess. I—"

"_I am not your Princess!_" Courtney growls. "You're not doing any good. I'm still angry. You're just… making it all worse. Please," her voice drops to a desperate sigh. "_Go_."

I move towards the door, admitting defeat. But not entirely. She just needs to cool off a bit more… and then… I really don't know. But I'll make it work. "This isn't over." I tell her. And though she glares, I know she realized this too. I back away, openly showing her my unwillingness, waiting for her to stop me, to say something. But she doesn't.

Turning, I stride down the hallway. I'll figure something out. She'll learn how I feel. She'll understand. We'll be together. I'm _not _giving up. I don't care what I have to do to get her back, I'll do it. She loves me. A feeling like that doesn't go away overnight. I'll get it out of her. I'll—

"_Duncan._"

My heart jumps. I whip around, and see Courtney walking towards me. She's forgiven me. She knows that we _have _to be together. She—

—extends her arm. Courtney's holding something. She hands it to me, and I glance down.

The skull. She kept it.

"You can have it back. I don't want it anymore." She says, voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes are as cold as ice, frigid by hurt. They cut a hole in my heart.

"I've moved on."

* * *

**Becky's POV**

It's my job.

You can't understand it unless you've known each other as long as we have. It's what best friends _do_— we fix everything. Like the way mothers fix their children's problems, the way they make it all right, best friends fix each other's.

I don't know what causes the need. I have no clue. But I know that it feels as though my world will fall apart if Courtney's does. It's like she's another half of me— and if she's at her worst, then so am I. And though she wouldn't admit it, I've had to put a band-aid on her scrapes more than once— figuratively speaking. And sometimes, I've had to make her realize the truth. Had to push the denial out of her head. It takes effort —she's stubborn— but I know that I've done the right thing in the end. Even though it seems to be more trouble than it's worth.

So yeah, I was eager to hear what had happened.

"Hey!"

I stride up to Courtney's locker, giddy with what I know. She must've found Duncan over the weekend. And finally, _thankfully, _she'll be happy.

"You should've called!" I tell her with a grin. "So… how'd it go?"

But she isn't smiling. My own smile flickers.

"Court…?"

I turn her by the shoulder and read her eyes. You can tell what a person is feeling by the look in her eyes. It just takes a little know-how and some serious attention to detail.

Her eyes are dim. There's a bit of leftover anger flickering, but mostly, there's hidden sadness. It takes a split second to process the idea.

"What happened?" I demand sharply. Courtney blinks and bites the inside of her cheek.

"He was there." She tells me. "At the party. With a girl. He said… he was… horrible. It was just… _horrible_."

I take her into my arms and sigh. Tara bounds from around the corner.

"I slept in!" She announces, tossing strands of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Woke up with only fifteen minutes until school. I didn't have any time to plug in my flat iron— hey. What's going on?" Her eyes jump from Courtney to me with interest.

"Duncan." I explain simply. Tara's eyes blink, and fill with sympathy.

"Guys totally suck." She announces and tosses her arms around Courtney as well. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

Courtney breaks away from the huddle and shakes her head. "No, it's not like that. I'm just… over him. Totally finished with him. You know what they say— what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And anyway," she grabs a binder from her locker. "Why should I even be with such a Neanderthal, anyway? I swear, I don't know what I was even _thinking_."

Tara and I exchange a glance. "Courtney… I don't really think I'm getting this. You're over him just like that? I understand not being upset over Josh, but…" I cross my arms slowly. "You've got to be feeling the pain _now_."

"Nope." Courtney states simply, though this obviously is not at all simple. "Not really. I'm over it."

"Courtney…" I start, but she slams the locker door, cutting me off.

"I'm _fine_." She says with what I figure is supposed to be a reassuring smile, though I don't buy it. Courtney waves with a quick flick of her wrist and turns.

Pursing her lips, Tara tries to accept the excuse. "Well, I guess if you're sure you're fine. Then I—"

"—_don't want to speak to you!_" Courtney growls. My eyes flick to the figure in front, and I realize it's Duncan.

She pushes her way past him and dodges down the halls, ignoring the glances form students passing by.

I see Duncan ball his hand into a fist. "Shit," he growls under his breath. Tara leans close to whisper into my ear.

"If you ask me, she didn't look at _all _fine." She tells me, but I'm not really listening. My eyes are locked on Duncan.

On one hand, I'd sincerely like to give him a shiner for what he did to Courtney. But on the other, I'm realizing something.

He's mad for her.

Entirely love-struck. It's the way he looks at her, like she's the only one in the hall. Courtney's the same way, she just doesn't like it. He might've made some mistakes, yeah, but that doesn't mean that Courtney should be miserable for the rest of her life. She wants him, like it or not, and it's going to happen.

Smirking, I lead Tara over to where Duncan stands. My eyes meet his, and I tilt my head to the side. "You really are pathetic, aren't you?"

He glances away, and clenches his jaw. "What? Are you going to lecture me? Because right now, I've got to tell you— I _don't _need it."

"No," I say slowly. "We're going to help."

"We are?" Tara asks dully.

I give an eye roll. "Yeah, we _are_." I direct my attention back to Duncan. "Back in ninth grade, we had a dance for Valentine's day. Gregory Burrows asked Courtney."

"No," Tara objects. "_Thomas_ asked Courtney."

I scowl. "No, it was Greg."

"_No,_" She parrots. "It was Thomas McKinney. I'm sure of it."

"Well then who did Gregory go with?"

Tara's lips purse. "_Me_. I remember because he kept trying to put his hands on my ass."

"Oh, right." My lip curls. "He was always such a perv. Why did you go with him, anyway?"

Her eyes narrow. "Because I was desperate. Kyle went with Hailey, and Gregory is his best friend. I figured I'd get to talk to Kyle _somehow_. I really wish I hadn't, though. He barely even noticed m—"

"How is this supposed to help me?" Duncan cuts in with a glare. I give a sigh and continue promptly.

"Well, Gregory bailed last minute because Rebecca Thomson asked him to go—"

"_Whore._" Tara mutters under her breath with a snarl.

"—and he said yes. Courtney was totally pissed. She still went, though, and ended up spilling punch all over his lap."

For a moment, a smile flickers on Duncan's lips. It fades, but I know he was thinking what we all were— _that's so like her. _Like I said, he's really, really crazy for her. I take a moment to grin.

"Anyway," I say, recollecting my thoughts. "Rebecca ignored Greg, because of the whole incident, and he eventually tried to apologize. He went to Courtney's house after school the next week and brought her flowers."

Duncan crosses his arms, and frowns slightly. "So you're telling me," he says slowly. "That I should just bring her flowers? That's it?" He asks this as though it's a hope. It isn't.

Tara snorts, and can't help but answer for me. "She ran the flowers over with a lawnmower."

His face seems to fall, like the last possible opportunity has been ripped from his grasp. Duncan covers it with another glare. "_Thanks_. That'll be useful to know."

"Don't you get it?" I snap. "Courtney doesn't buy the whole 'I-sorry-please-forgive-me' crap. She's smarter than that— and _way _too stubborn."

"So what should I do, then?" Duncan growls. And I smile, because I know that my plan will work. They always do.

So I step up to Duncan, the feel of scheming pulsing fast in my veins. Now this, this is what I'm good at. Tara's the gossip, Courtney's the leader, but this, this is what _I _do.

"I have an idea."

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I have a damn good reason to be angry.

Really, Duncan has no one to blame but himself. And frankly, I'd like very much to end things with him. Wait— I _did_. The skull, that pointless skull, has been returned.

I push the churning, queasy feeling down at that.

Weird, most people are sad after breakups. But I'm not. Though it really wasn't a breakup, was it? We never went out, not at all. We flirted, sure— no, _he_ flirted, _he _flirted. It wasn't me at all, really. Yeah, I liked him. A bit. Truly, '_love_' is an exaggeration. I don't know what I was thinking.

Not that it matters how I felt, because it's over. Done. Finished. The end of some twisted nightmare. A nightmare, because it was horrible. I mean, really. Duncan and me? Please! Don't make me laugh! I don't know why it ever even occurred to me. It's obvious now that things couldn't _possibly _work out between us. At least, not after Friday night…

But like I said, I'm over it.

Closure is nice. Really, really nice.

If only I knew what it felt like.

I blow a strand of hair out of my eyes and tighten my grip on my bag. The perfumed scent of spring is strong today. I really can't say I miss winter.

"Courtney."

I stop.

"For the millionth time, I don't want to talk to you."

No closure, like I said. How _pathetic_.

Duncan jogs up beside me on the path, and I glance away. His hands are in his pockets.

"All I want to say is— you're right."

"I don't want to— wait, what did you say?" Stopping abruptly, I glance up at Duncan, confusion clouding my mind. I'm right? Since when am I right? Duncan _never _thinks I'm right.

He shrugs a shoulder. "I was thinking about it, and… you were right. It's not a good idea for us to try to date again."

"We never dated," I tell him swiftly. It feels like I'm telling myself. "We never did."

Duncan looks like he's about to protest, and I feel myself tense up. It's as if I want this. But he pauses, relaxes, and nods his head in a sort of agreement. "Yeah, I guess not. So… we're cool, then?" He smiles slightly, and it feels as though his eyes see right through me. It feels as though he can read me, like he's seeing everything inside. I try not to squirm, but I'm afraid he can tell that I'm not as okay as I seem.

So I try to return the smile —there's no _way _he's getting over this sooner than I am— and coo like this is exactly what I want to hear. "Of _course._" I stress unblinkingly. "I'm just glad we have that all worked out now."

And though I don't want to, I find myself hoping, _praying_ that a look of remorse will overcome him. But he doesn't look disappointed, if anything, his eyes only seem to brighten.

"Right, great. Anyway— I've got to go." He nods his head to his right. "So I'll see you."

"Yeah," I attempt to strain the smile even more, desperate to see his eyes dim. But they don't. I turn my shoulder away from him and begin walking again. "I'll see you, then."

I want to see him frown, scowl, become angry. Something. _Anything_ to show that he's taken this as hard as I have. But nothing happens.

"Bye, Duncan."

"Bye, Pr—"

My heart jumps for a moment, but he catches himself.

"Bye, _Courtney_."

My heart falls through to my feet.

And though it never had before, the sound of my name from his lips cuts like a knife.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: So… this is up early.**

**D: Yep.**

**C: *glaring***

**D: What's your problem?**

**C: You are horrible!**

**D: What? I can't help—**

**C: Not you! **_**Her!**_

**Me: *looks up from SunChips* What? Me?**

**C: Yes, you!**

**Me: So, me?**

**C: Yes!**

**Me: …Me?**

**C: **_**Yes**_**!**

**Me: Me?**

**C: YES! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!**

**Me: Well, why am I horrible?**

**C: What do you mean **_**why**_**? You totally messed everything up! You've just been making things get worse, and worse and **_**worse**_**! Why can't you fix it? This is so screwed up! I can't even **_**explain **_**how angry I am! No, wait, I **_**can**_**: firstly, you…**

**Me: Does she always rant on like this?**

**D: Yeah, pretty much.**

**C: …thirdly, you aren't organized. Maybe if you put in the **_**effort**_**, you be able to get more things done on time! It's not that hard! But you have excuses, and that just doesn't cut it! You have to…**

**Me: Wanna have a ping-pong tournament?**

**D: YOU'RE ON!**

I thought I'd try something different with Becky's point of view. Tell me what you think! And, sad to say, this fic is going to end soon. Yeah, I know. Pouty faces ):


	19. Last Resorts Never Work

**Chapter nineteen. Why do I always tell you? I have no clue. But just so you guys know, this is the second-to-last chapter. Yeah, I'm sad too.**

**Oh, and please excuse Courtney's language and rage. She was, er… not in the best place.**

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

Heat rises to cheeks. My hands curl into fists, and my eyes flash.

Stupid _slut_.

I'm about to race towards her, rip out her sunny blonde hair and pound her into the ground, when a cheery voice catches me.

"Hey, Courtney!"

I hear my friends come up from behind me and follow my gaze over passing students in the hall. Becky eyes me, and Tara pipes up.

"Oh, is that Isabelle talking to Duncan over there?" She asks breezily, as though it's something she just happened to come across. I grit my teeth and growl an insult under my breath.

"Her fake tan is awfully orange, don't you think?" I hiss, angry that Duncan's talking to her. Talking to her and _smiling_. He hasn't even noticed me.

Not that... not that I care. Why should I? He's not even technically my ex. I don't even _care _if he has moved on. I _don't_. I just happened to notice that he could have chosen better. Really, how fake is _she_?

But I'm not saying that because I'm envious or anything— I know perfectly well that Duncan still likes me. Of course he does. Why wouldn't he? We only _officially_ ended anything and everything last Saturday. That was when I announced it was over, that we were done. Finished. Over. So it's not like he's moved on or anything… there's no way— he _can't _be.

Has he…?

Like I said, I don't care.

I mean, it's _different_ with Duncan not talking to me as much. I got so used to him going out of his way to annoy me, to pester me, to flirt— not that I miss it, I'm _glad_, but going the week without it was… weird. It felt like something was missing. As if something had been taken away…

I'm happy about it, I _swear_. Totally glad. Really.

Tara tilts her head against my shoulder and inspects the girl across the hall. "No, I don't really think so. She's really pretty, actually. Right, Becky?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Becky's lips curve into an odd smile. Normally, I would try to make sense of it, but right now, my attention is directed elsewhere. "Well," she says slowly. Her voice is smooth. "Duncan seems to like her. What do you think, Court?" Her eyes flick to me.

What do I think? I think that under all of that clown makeup she's an easy whore that doesn't even _know _Duncan. That she's falling for the same lines he used on me, the same lines that didn't work the first time. I think she could fall without hesitation, that she wouldn't even see the ground as it comes fast. She's the opposite of me.

Yet Duncan's eyes are still on her. He's still interested.

And he's moved on.

_That's _what I think.

"Well,"

My arm is gripped my Tara, who leans forward eagerly. A grin is forming on her features.

"I think,"

With masked anticipation, Becky nudges closer, lips now set in a determined line.

It's all I can do not to snap. But somehow, _somehow_, my voice comes out controlled.

"I think Duncan can do whatever he wants."

Tara's shoulders slump with disappointment. But Becky, steady as ever, doesn't even flinch.

The blonde laughs airily. Duncan is grinning at her, his eyes sparkling. They way they used to for _me_.

I don't miss it. I don't miss _him_. I don't.

"To be honest, I don't really care all that much."

But on the inside, I'm glaring with pure venom. Black rage, spiteful jealousy pulses through me like poison in my veins. On the inside, I'm shaking. On the inside, I care.

That _bitch_.

* * *

"Oh, _oh!— _Do you remember that time, at my birthday party last year? When my cousin smashed into the cake? That was so funny! He smelled like icing all night…"

Tara giggles as we open the front door to Becky's house. I'm trying to listen, trying to pay attention to something other than… him. But it's hard. And it makes me feel weak to know that I can't get rid of the thought of him, no matter how hard I try.

So it's startling to me when I walk into the living room and see him lounging, rather lazily, on the sofa.

"What are _you _doing here?" I demand sharply, the pure blue of his eyes not meeting me.

Why won't he look at me?

We were never truly together, so why is this hurting? Why is this so hard to deal with? No, wait, _no— _it's not. I don't care. I don't. I'm over it, entirely over it. I _don't_ care.

At least, I don't _want _to.

But that counts for nothing.

Without even a word, without a mere look of interest, he nods to Dylan, who sits in the armchair opposite him. Just as silent, Duncan clicks the phone resting in his palm, as though I don't even exist. The anger inside me trashes.

Not even a _hello?_

I clear my throat rather awkwardly, wanting his attention. _Seeking _his attention. How desperate must I be?

"Alright, then, whatever. Okay. We're going upstairs."

Wait for it— he'll come up with a quip, a nasty remark. Something. _Anything._

Nothing.

I turn and stride to the staircase, still hanging on stupidly, vainly, for his voice to come. And when it doesn't, I swear my heart drops through to my feet.

Why am I doing this to myself?

I charge up the steps and march into Becky's room. Turning, I flop onto her bed and angle my face towards the ceiling. A mixture of confusion and annoyance pools in my stomach, and I wince. The sheets ruffle and the mattress squeaks slightly as Tara sits by me. Becky quietly shuts the door and settles on my other side. We remain motionless for several moments, the only sound being the slight rhythmic sigh of our breathing. I study the shape of the light hanging above me, and try to make sense of everything. Why am I feeling this way? I'm stronger than this; I can get over this. I _know _I can. But why won't I?

Another minute passes before Becky leans back to lie beside me. Tara follows suit.

"So," she starts, running a hand lightly over the sheets. "What's up?"

In this moment, something occurs to me.

How long ago was it? A month? Two? When I met Duncan here? It's seems so far away, that feeling of disbelief. It was extraordinary, knowing he was back. Knowing that we weren't finished yet. That there was more for us after the island. And from that moment on, he has been the first thought on my mind. Not a day has gone by in which he wasn't a problem that buzzed around my thoughts. Not a day that he wasn't a part of. All that's happened since then— Josh, a party, kisses, secrets… our fight. So many things I want to forget. And even though I don't want to admit, not to myself, not to anyone, there are some I want to keep. I want to keep them to myself, to replay them over in my mind, to extract some reason from them. I just want an answer.

"Nothing," I whisper, not trying to convince anyone. There's no point.

"Nothing at all."

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!"

I press my ear closer to the bedroom door, attempting to hear what they're saying. Dylan raises his hands and steps back in surrender, silent now. But it doesn't help. All I hear is murmuring.

Damn it Becky, speak up!

It's hard enough, trying act as though I don't care. Acting as though Courtney is someone I could easily get over. Acting as though I care about someone else now. But seeing her become angry, become _jealous_, it was all I could do not to push her up against a locker and take matters into my own hands. I know better, I _do_— but that doesn't mean I'm not tortured by the idea.

She was _alive_ with jealousy! _Alive! _How can she even _think _otherwise?

Becky had said that the only way to get Courtney to see what she truly wants (—me, she wants _me_—) was to take it from her. You only realize what you want the most when it's taken away. And if that's the least bit true, then it's worth a shot. I'll do anything, _anything_, to get her back. No matter how much it hurts.

And this may very well hurt.

But it's going well, so who knows. Maybe she'll charge out of here and take me back. Maybe we're almost there already. Maybe she—

I jump to my feet at the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. Frantically, I give Dylan a tug on the arm and hop down the stairs in four steps. I race into the living room off of the foyer and dive into the couch. My heart pounds as the girls make their way down the stairs.

Courtney's eyes are burning my skin, but I try to keep my eyes forward and on the TV. Trying to keep focused, trying to keep determined. Becky's voice reaches my ears.

"So, should we go? Or do you want to stay here?"

She hasn't glanced away. It surprises me that I've lasted this long without meeting her eyes. All I need to do is turn my head. Something. Anything. I need _something_ to satisfy the want.

"Where are you going?"

The words fall from my mouth like water from an open tap. My eyes take in Courtney's, and a tremendous amount of pressure is lifted. I catch a look of disdain towards my actions from Becky. She grits her teeth at the disobedience. I suppose I should, but I can't let go of Courtney's gaze. The bubbling feeling that she gives me comes quickly.

"The mall," Becky says slowly. She looks to her friend, and the calm expression she wears flickers. She knows something I don't. She knows that I'm going to make a mistake, screw up all her hard work.

Fine, if that's she wants.

"'Kay." I nod and tear my eyes away from Courtney.

See? I let it be. I'm not pursuing the idea any further. I'm leaving it alone.

Even though she's driving me crazy.

Even though it's taking all of me to restrain myself.

Because this is the last chance I have. This is the last resort. And it has to work, because if it doesn't—

Courtney balls a hand into a fist, and stomps towards the door. A slam echoes through the hall, and I sigh with what you could consider to be relief. Tara gives me a sympathetic look, noting my discomfort, and races after Courtney. But Becky doesn't frown, she smiles. The corners of her lips curl and she nods slightly, as if to acknowledge the effort, before following out the front door.

"She still wants you. I can tell." Dylan says with a toothy grin, that, for the life of me, I can't seem to return.

I hear the sound of a car starting, the engine running, and know that the girls have left. I sink lower in the couch.

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

Why am I upset?

Isn't this what I wanted? For him to leave me alone? To forget?

Yeah, of course it is. The only thing that's bothering me is that he's gotten over me more quickly than I have over him. That _has _to be it. I just need to move on, and that will end it all.

I don't even have a reason to complain. He's giving me exactly what I want, right? Space?

But besides that, Duncan is offering me something I need— closure. I can get over this. I will get over this.

Hell, I _am _over this.

So I grin, and let my gaze travel over the crowds of people in the food court. I nod towards the Dairy Queen, turning my head slightly to Tara. "Hey, what do you think of _him_?" I say, raising an eyebrow with interest.

Craning her head, Tara spots the boy I'm talking about. "Oh, _very _cute." She purrs with a low smile settling on her lips. "Now _that _is one sweet treat."

Becky elbows her with a scowl that I barely see. "You think so, Tara?"

"Uh," her lips part, and she thinks for a moment, before answering skeptically, "no…? Not… really?"

But I ignore this. See? I can move on, just like Duncan. I don't _need _him.

"I'm going to get some ice cream." I tell them, and start to sway over. I hear Becky curse under her breath.

"Come on, Court. Him? Seriously? He works at _Dairy Queen_." She tries to reason, cleverly hiding her dismay with what one would assume to be friendly advice. But I know Becky better than this; I know that she wants me to be with Duncan. Old opinions die hard— but she'll have to live with that fact that it's over. Done. And as my friend, she'll eventually come to realize that I know what's best for me. I know that I don't need him. I don't.

I give Becky a sharp look. "So?I work at _Blockbuster_, if you've forgotten. And besides, I happen to think he's pretty hot." With that, I strut over to where he stands at a register. Becky calls from behind me, a note of annoyance in her voice.

"_Fine_. We'll be at the washroom, then, when you want to find us."

I brush off her frustration and lean an elbow on the counter, smiling.

"What can I get you?" He says, and I notice that he's even cuter up close. Messy blond hair and deep blue eyes.

I mean, they aren't as intense or Duncan's or anything…

But I'm not thinking about _him _right now! Totally forgotten. I'm thinking about, uh—

I eye the name tag he wears.

_Conner._

"I'm not sure, what do you recommend?" I ask coyly, biting my lower lip. Where is this coming from? I'm not a flirt, not in the least. Though, if this is what it takes to move on, I'll take it.

Conner studies me for a moment, and shrugs.

"The Oreo Blizzard is pretty good." He replies, and pauses. His eyes are taking me in with attention, and I feel a rush.

See? Guys other than Duncan like me.

Who cares?

Oh, great. I'm not on this again, am I? I thought I was finished with the whole 'inner argument' deal.

Maybe it's because I'm back where I started.

I'm _so_ past that. I admit that I was a bit hung up over him before, but now… I'm over it! I'm getting there! Really!

Nope. Back in the same position. Except it's probably worse now. I'm just digging myself into a hole, really.

Not even! I'm—

"Have we met before?"

My heart sinks with disappointment, knowing what he's been thinking all along. It's the same, every time. Once again, it reverts back to _him._

Conner's eyes light up.

"Yeah, you're from that show! Total… Total Drama Island. Right?"

I glare, angry that I was wrong, that he _doesn't_ care. That I'm still 'that island girl'—

The one that fell in love with the criminal, remember? The one that kissed him, the one that wanted him? The one that was so stupid as to get involved with him in the first place? You remember, don't you?

I spit out the words, and turn on my heels.

"_Never mind_."

* * *

I bite my tongue softly with thought. What a waste of time.

Now where are Tara and Becky?

Frowning, I head over to the washrooms. I've always hated public washrooms. They're _disgusting_. Though, being on Total Drama Island didn't help any. Those stalls were revolting.

I shake the idea out of my head and start to turn the corner to enter the hallway that leads to the washrooms, when I hear Becky's voice.

"Well, it'll work! It _will_. Just do what I say. If you— …it's not _my _fault that she went to flirt with him. I can't stop Courtney from talking to people!"

She's talking on the phone. But who's she—

My eyes narrow.

"Duncan, look— …no, I _don't _know. Look, you're going to have to try harder to ignore her— …yeah, okay! I get it, but—"

Ignore me?

"—You've just got to stick to the plan!"

"What _plan_?"

Becky and Tara's heads whip up from the cell phone as I step around the wall. Tara's eyes widen, and Becky winces.

"Nothing!" Tara squeaks, but I hear Duncan's voice, muffled and slightly unclear.

"_Becky? What the hell?"_

My eyes set in a glare, and I stride over. Snatching it from Becky's grip, I place the slim phone to my ear. "Duncan."

He swears under his breath.

"_Courtney…?"_

I clench my jaw, and scowl darkly. "Honestly!" I growl and close the phone with a resounding snap.

Tara's the first to speak.

"Oh, Courtney! I'm sorry! It's just that we wanted you two to be together… and this was the only way for you to see that you really _do _like him! So we tried to show you what it would be like if you weren't together, and then you went to talk to the Dairy Queen guy…"

But my anger has already peaked. Not even my friends, not even my _best friends _support me. Even if they don't agree, even if they want me to be with Duncan… they didn't have to do this. Plot against me? They should be trying to understand, not come up with something like _this_.

"Just, Court— we want what's best for you, and we thought you'd be happy."

Her reasoning doesn't help any.

"Happy? Why would Duncan make me happy? You know what he said! Instead of scheming with him, you should have been helping me get over him. That's what friends _do_. And above all that, you should have taken _my _side, not _his_!"

Tara's eyes have gone desperate. "We weren't taking sides, honest! We just wanted you to realize how much you like him!"

"I _don't_! Not anymore!"

And though I want it to be left at that, Becky speaks suddenly. But unlike Tara and me, her voice is alarmingly calm.

"You don't get it, do you?"

My eyes travel to meet hers.

"What? What don't I _get_?"

She steps forward, and stares me down, as if to make sure her message is clear.

"You don't even understand how much he likes you. You have no _clue_."

I wish they hadn't, but her words have taken on a tone that makes me freeze. "I think I have a good idea." I tell her curtly, crossing my arms with uncertainty. What is she getting at?

"Duncan went through _all_ of this because he wanted to get you back. He would do anything, you know, I can _tell_. He's been doing whatever I say all because he's so in _love _with you."

The words strikes me hard in my stomach, and I feel myself go queasy. What? No, not even. He couldn't. "Duncan kissed another girl. He ignored me all week, even after I called and called… and then he _insulted _me. I hardly think it was all because he— you know…" I try to force the word out, but it won't budge from its spot in my throat.

Becky raises an eyebrow with sharp contradiction. "Oh, really? Because by the looks of it, he was ignoring you because it _hurt_, not because he hated you. He thought you were with someone else, Court— he thought he lost you _entirely_. Of _course _he was pissed! Of course he said those things!" And she grips me by the arm, her eyes burrowing into mine. This is a point she wants to get across, and she won't stop until I understand.

And though I wish she wasn't, she's beginning to make sense.

"If only you could see what everyone else does," Becky starts again, now grabbing my wrist. "The way he _looks _at you. Do you know how many girls would _die _for a guy to want them that much? And you're killing yourself, just _killing _yourself by not admitting it, Courtney. You're just so stubborn— you don't want to _accept_ it. And yet, no matter what he does, you end up in the same spot. You love him the same, Courtney. There's nothing _wrong _with that."

My heart is thundering in my ears. My palms are becoming clammy. My mind is racing.

Yet amidst my reluctance, my frustration— I think I understand. I think I get it. I think I realize. I think I know how I feel now. I think, I think—

Everything inside of my collapses. The strength that I'd worked so hard to gather simply shatters, leaving me with nothing.

I think Duncan was right.

This _isn't _over.

* * *

**A/N**

**C: Reconsider? Huh? What's going to happen?**

**Me: Secret. Duh.**

**C: Aw, come on! You can tell us!**

**Me: NO.**

**C: Sheesh! Who peed in **_**your**_** happy pool?**

**D: She's just angry because I won the ping-pong tournament.**

**C: Ping-pong? You guys played ping-pong?**

**Me: No, we stayed back and listened to you RANT.**

**D: Hehe… you suck at ping-pong…**

**Me: I was having an off day, okay! Rematch?**

**D: You're going to regret it!**

**Me: TRY ME!**

**C: Yeah! Kick his butt!**

**D: Wow, way to suck up to the author…**

**C: By the way, Story Courtney could REALLY use a new car.**

**D: Oh, and Story Duncan could do with some more cash, 'cuz he spent all of what he had betting on a chicken race. **

**Me: Wow, that's really FOUL. Ha ha! Punny…**

**D&C: *cringe***

Sorry… I got a little bit silly :)

Tell me which parts you liked, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading (and, in advance, reviewing)!


	20. The Smallest Actions

**Oh, no. Don't make me upload!**

**

* * *

****Duncan's POV**

"Ugh,"

I roll onto my stomach and sigh, chin resting on a fist.

Now what?

If I've asked once, I've asked a million times. And still, no answer. No answers, no ideas. No way to get her back. Not even a glimmer of hope.

Our plan —mine and Becky's— _had _been going well. Courtney was beyondjealous, and was about to cave. I _knew_ it. The look in her eyes said everything. She wanted me, she missed me. And I was so close to finally, _finally _getting her back. Finally getting to be with her, no more games, no more plans— when, in a matter of seconds, everything was incinerated.

Picture square one. Now, take a step back. _That's _where I am.

So it makes sense that I'm frustrated, it makes sense that I'm angry. Everything seems so… pointless now. Earlier, I'd had a chance. It was small and near pathetic, yeah, but it was _something_. And now…

Letting my head drop on the soft surface of my comforter, I clench my hands into fists and grit my teeth.

It may be childish to say, but—

"This isn't fair!"

I want her more than anyone could imagine. I _need _her. And even though I've tried and tried… nothing. I'm left with absolutely _nothing! _I had been so close… if only I hadn't…

No, I won't go there again.

You'd think that the worst part is knowing that I tried, tried and failed. Or that I'd had the opportunity to make everything right, and didn't take it. But really, it's not. What's making this so difficult is that I've worked so hard and now, there's nothing I can _do._ I can't _make_ Courtney change her mind. She's too stubborn to be persuaded, and ignoring her won't work now. Everything's out of my hands, beyond my control. And that alone is driving me insane.

A sound catches my attention, and my eyes flick up curiously. I wait a moment, and it comes again.

Interested, I stand and frown, waiting.

"_Arg!"_

My heart revs.

I race over to the window and open it, taking out the screen as well. A cool breeze rolls in, and I glance down. There's a feeling of shock that hangs still in the air for a moment, until it is broken with words.

"Well, don't just _stand_ there. Help me up!"

Hanging for dear life on the short ledge of my window is Courtney. Her face is flushed, and she looks at me urgently.

"If I fall and die, it won't bode well for you either, you know!"

There's really no arguing with that.

I grab onto Courtney's forearm and pull her through. She tumbles to her feet, straightens, and looks me in the eye defiantly.

And for a long minute, neither of us says anything.

There are too many things I want to say…

_I love you. I want you. I need you._

"Why didn't you use the front door?"

I decide to take on the easiest first.

She draws her eyebrow together and the corners of her lips curve down. "I didn't want you to get in trouble with your parents, I guess."

"They've got the late shift tonight." I say with a little smile. "Not that I don't appreciate your rule-breaking for me. What brings you here so late?"

Courtney scowls, warning me not to push it. And I'm reminded that even though she's here, that doesn't mean she's mine yet. We still aren't on great terms.

But I grin anyway.

What does this mean for us? Does she want to get back together? Is she here to prove a point?

"I wanted to talk to you," she tells me, crossing her arms importantly.

She's here. She's _here_.

"Oh?" I muse, raising an eyebrow and playing dumb. "'Bout what?"

Yeah, that was pushing it.

"If you don't want me to be here, I'll just leave." She growls, pushing past me and heading for the bedroom door.

_Sh—_

"No— just, come on. Don't go. I was _kidding_."

Hand poised on the knob, she turns to me and snaps, "Look, _I'm_ taking this seriously. If _you_ won't, then there's no point in even trying." Her eyes have narrowed, and I find myself clinging.

"I _am _taking this seriously! I just, well, I don't know…" Her eyebrow spikes, and I rush to convince her. "_Don't _go. Please. You can't leave. Not yet."

Her hand slips from its position, and I exhale the breath I'd been holding in.

Courtney's hands sit on her hips as she stares, eyes stern, and waits. And for a moment, I wait too— for what, I'm not sure. But then, it dawns on me. She's here, standing expectantly in the middle of my bedroom, at one in the morning, breaking a number of rules— all to give me a second chance. This is it. She's giving me an opportunity, a way to make it all right. And suddenly, I'm elated.

But a second later, another thought comes to mind.

_By the way— if you screw up, you'll hate yourself to no extent, and so will she._

My excitement deflates like a balloon.

I've never been good with expectations.

I'm racking my brain for something to say. Something, _anything_. But my mind has gone blank, there's nothing. My mouth hangs open mutely, and I feel like an idiot.

Making up has never been my strong point.

Dating had been a pretty shallow activity for me. Before Courtney, that is— she changed the rules, somehow. Casual relationships were so much easier, so much more convenient. You hook up, break up, and move on. Now that, _that_ I'm good at. But this whole touchy-feely crap is out of my comfort zone. It's abnormal, to say the least, and something I usually don't want to be a part of. Yet with Courtney, it's a whole different thing. There's something about her that makes me want to grab hold and never let go. I just want to be around her, be with her. I want something more than late-night hookups, I want something _real_. And though I'm just winging it, and I'm not sure if I'm right, I know what to do.

"I'm sorry."

Eye roll.

"That probably means nothing to you, but I am. And look, I've done things I shouldn't and said things I shouldn't but the bottom line, babe—"

She narrows her eyes, and I sigh.

"The bottom line is that I love you, and that's not going to change."

Courtney steps to her side and perches on the very edge of my bed, biting the inside of her cheek. The annoyance has faded from her eyes, but otherwise, it doesn't look as though anything has improved.

"Oh."

I feel everything inside of me drain.

'_Oh'?_

What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?

Now it's my turn to wait, as she sits and stares at the floor with thought. Finally, after a span of killer silence, her voice picks up.

"We can't, Duncan."

Huh? What? No, no. I don't _think_ so. This isn't anywhere near the end.

I have worked _too _hard, for _too _long to let this go on account of a few stupid mistakes that I made. It might be a long shot, but I've never been one to let go of a good opportunity when I see it. And this, this is my chance. I'm not about to let it slip through my fingers.

So I flop beside her, leaning back on my palms. "You think so?"

Nope. I won't let it happen.

"_Yes!_" She exclaims finally, as though she has given up on any hope of keeping her feelings inside, jumping from her spot and turning to me. Courtney isn't angry, I know, she's just…

Frustrated.

"We can't! Don't you _get_ it? We're so dysfunctional… we don't have anything in common… my parents would _flip _if they knew I were here. And every time things start to get better… it turns right around and I end up in a worse state than ever! Things get so messed— _we _get so messed up. I just can't deal with all the drama… and it's too _hard_. Do you really want to deal with all of this? Can you even imagine what kind of couple we'd make? Look at us! It won't _work_. I'm not getting into a relationship like this… I'm not going to do it because of impulse, I'm not _like _that. There needs to be a foundation and— we haven't even been on a real date yet! We haven't gone out to dinner and a movie, or gone through all the steps! This isn't how a relationship is supposed to go… Duncan, this isn't right. We can't just skip everything… I just… this—"

She stops, and catches her breath. Courtney looks at me, and I know she's close to collapsing. It's as though she's needs only one more tug, one more push, one more reason for us not to be together— and she would crack.

And then, breaking the quiet, I start to laugh.

It isn't a loud, mocking cackle; it's more like a smile that was a bit too overrun with satisfaction. Because now I _know. _Now I understand. And now, I know what I can do.

Her eyes flash, and she bares her teeth a little bit. "This isn't _funny_."

"That's why? _That's _why you think this won't work? Courtney, that's why it _will._"

A look of confusion crosses her features. "Excuse me?"

I take her hand and pull her to sit down by my side again, never taking my eyes off of hers. "The reason we're so messed up is because we _aren't _together."

Courtney drops beside me and, my point not yet clear, shakes her head slowly. "What are you _talking _about? That doesn't make any sense."

"It does," I tell her, and explain. "It drives me insane that I'm so close to being with you, but I'm not. I _know_ you're the same way. The whole argument you're having with yourself is because we _aren't _together. And, like you constantly remind me, we were never 'dating', yet we always have problems. Have you ever thought that maybe that's _why?_ I'm tired of playing this guessing game— don't you think it'd be a lot easier if we gave being together a shot?"

Her mouth falls open, and I know she's trying to come up with a retort. But a moment passes, and she shuts it.

Tipping over the edge… my heart is pounding like a drum, I'm almost there. She's almost there.

"I really do love you. I have for a while."

Then, something springs to my mind.

I stretch across my bed and pull open my bedside table drawer, drawing something out.

"Thought you might want this back," I say, sitting back up and showing Courtney the object in my palm. Her tense shoulders seem to droop. "You don't have to take it if you don't want to, though."

The skull sits, rather menacingly, and waits to be taken back by its rightful owner. How this thing could have a kind of sentiment value to it is anyone's guess. But right now, it means more than I can say.

Her fingers are twitching, and for a moment, I want nothing more than to beg her to take it. It isn't my choice, though, it's hers.

But a minutes passes, then another, and I know she won't take it.

My entire body seems to go slack.

I stare at the horrid thing, and feel as though I could go to sleep and never wake up. Like everything in the world could just stop, and I wouldn't care. As if I were living my last hour and—

The warm feel of her hand as it brushes against mine suddenly comes to my attention. Courtney lifts the skull out of my grip and places it on her lap. And though it's the smallest of movement, the tiniest of acts, it means the most.

My eyes raise, but hers are on the skull. She turns it between her hands and runs over the sketchy surface of the wood with her fingers.

"You could have carved a heart, a rose, a bird or _something. _But no, it just had to be a skull."

Is this happening?

Courtney meets my gaze now, and I feel as though I might float away, I feel so light. And I watch as she leans closer, feeling my heart nearly stop beating. And then—

Her lips press against mine, and a cool rush falls down my spine. I press closer, wanting to be with her entirely, and deepen the kiss. And there's this overwhelming sensation that has simply flourished, something I've been waiting for. But, it's the returned pressure that's making my body ache to be near her. So I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me, sealing any space between us. I can't imagine ever being apart.

The feeling is cut short as Courtney draws back, taking in a breath as well.

"I shouldn't be here."

"But you _are._" I tell her, brushing back the hair from her eyes.

"I have work in the morning." She says, trying to pull away. "And my parents are going to _kill _me. Oh my God, what was I _thinking_? I'm here! In your room! In the middle of the night!" Courtney gasps, as if her actions are only dawning on her now. "I can't believe I—"

I press my lips to hers, holding them there until the words seem to dissolve.

Pulling away, the look in her eyes indicates a struggle

"Just shut up and relax. You owe me for all I've been through."

Her features contort as she frowns. "I don't owe you _anything_. Besides, I think I've been through more than you have."

"Maybe, maybe not." I whisper temptingly, drawing her closer and feeling her fingertips as they press against my shoulder. "But that can be your excuse for not leaving." The corners of her lips twitch, and she sighs.

"I hate you."

"I think we've established that, in fact, you_ love_ me."

She spikes a brow, and pokes me hard in the chest. "I think you're confused. I haven't said I love you since—" she stops, and, figuring it would be best, doesn't finish. "And that was by _accident_. So really, it's like I haven't even said it yet."

I'm about to respond, remind her that she loves me, that I _know _she does, when her lips brush against mine.

"But no worries," she whispers, her eyelashes brushing against my cheeks as she closes her eyes. They feel soft.

"I do."

And when I kiss her this time, I know she won't pull away.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

When I fade out of deep sleep, it's a drowsy, simple calculation that comes to mind.

_Boy, girl. Together. Happy._

I smile into my pillow, grabbing a fistful of sheets and squeezing my eyes tight. I picture Duncan crawling through my window just now, grinning and shuffling over to my side. A warm feeling pools in the middle of my stomach, and I open an eye to see if I might, hopefully, notice him on the other side of the glass. But I'm disappointed, snapping my eye back shut, as there is only darkness.

_Darkness?_

I groan and twist over to my other side to try and fall back to sleep. It's a minute before I realize what the air pressing against my skin is. My eyes fly open, and I produce an ear-splitting shriek, bolting up in bed.

"Powerful vocals for someone who just woke up," Duncan muses with a little smile as he presses deeper into the cushy bed. My voice is tight.

"What— what— what am I _doing_ here?"

Before he answers, I shift my gaze down to my torso, and sigh in relief. I'm fully dressed. Except— "Where are my shoes?"

"By the nightstand. I took them off after you fell asleep."

I breath in shallowly, my heart pounding. I remember last night… we'd talked for a while, and then… I just fell asleep. That's all. Nothing more. Nothing _happened. _"Oh, okay, then. I should probably—"

But Duncan had obviously been expecting this, as I'm not even halfway through my sentence when he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to him. A shot of butterflies runs through my stomach.

"I shouldn't…"

I won't let myself finish. I can't. It's too warm.

Settling back down into the sheets, I press myself against him. Duncan lips form a smile on the back of my neck.

I don't care what I say. I'm loving this.

…

No way to respond, huh? Well, I suppose not. It's undeniable, and I know it. This is what I want. This is what makes me happy. This is—

Shut _up! _I'm trying to listen to his breathing!

…Am I actually agreeing with myself now?

Well, I mean, it isn't as though this is pointless… I mean, I love him. Is there a problem with that? I'm allowed to do what I want, anyway. And… this is what I want.

Yeah… I love him.

Mm…

"Mm…"

Duncan chuckles, and it sends a shiver down my spine.

"Cold?" He asks, knowing full well that I am not.

"Duncan… you know I have to go…"

He grins. "No, you can just stay here. Stay here forever. We'll never move."

I smile at the childish concept. "I don't think I could do that."

Duncan snickers and starts to nip my shoulder lightly. "Aw, but you know you want to…"

"Regardless, I have to go."

And though he tries to stop me, I stretch, sitting up, and reach to slip my shoes back on. Standing, I lean over and place a kiss on his cheek, before smiling regrettably and walking through the door.

"Hey, Court!"

A hand grabs my wrist before I take a single step in the hall, and I whip back.

"_No. _Duncan, I'm sorry, but I need to—"

"Did you drive?"

My eyebrows draw together and I frown. "What? No. I didn't want to wake my parents up with the sound of the engine. Why do you—"

His eyes flicker, and I sigh.

"I'm never going to be able to get rid of you, am I?"

Duncan gives me a smirk, and grasps my other, pulling me closer.

"No, I don't think so."

* * *

"Duncan— seriously— I _mean _it. I've really got to— Look, the sun's almost up!"

I point desperately to the budding light behind him, but Duncan doesn't take the bait, pushing me closer against the front door to my house.

"I mean, really. This is ridiculous. You had _all night. _And you _know _that I don't want to get in trouble with my parents. And besides, you—" But I stop, and my eyelashes flutter at a sudden feeling. A small, girlish giggle escapes my lips, and it draws me back to reality. "No, Duncan, _stop it. _I swear, _will _break up with you."

He pulls back —_finally_— and frowns slightly. "No. You wouldn't."

Spiking an eyebrow, I tease him. "Well, maybe I _would._"

And it's weird, because he doesn't play along. Instead, Duncan tightens his grip around me, and whispers in my ear. "No, you won't. Because you're promising me _right now. _I don't want to break up again. So promise me you won't. _Promise?_"

I bite my lower lip softly, trying to hold in a smile. I just… never would have thought we'd have made it this far. But then, considering how often I find myself hating him, it's surprising that we made it anywhere at all.

"I promise," I tell him whole-heartedly. "We won't break up ever again. Happy?"

Duncan presses his forehead against mine, the most sincere smile I think I've ever seen him sport slipping onto his lips. "Yeah."

And I don't know what's going to happen next, today or tomorrow, and I don't know how far we'll go from here. But for once, I'm just happy to live in the moment.

"Never again."

* * *

**C: Well, that's done.**

**Me: Complete!**

**C: Uh, Duncan…?**

**Me: Oh, **_**wow. **_**Are you crying?**

**D: *sniffling* What? No! Of course not! I'm just… really happy for Story Duncan and Courtney. And… I was, uh, cutting onions.**

**C: Where are the onions now, then?**

**D: I… ate them?**

**Me: Ri-ight…**

**Sorry for my poor updating skills, I just couldn't garner the nerve to end this story. I might get all sappy, but the truth is before this story I actually hated writing. It was kind of a chore. And now, well, it's what I live for. I feel as though I've improved so much since the very first chapter, and I'm pretty proud of a lot of the things I've written.**

**So, I just want to say thank you. For reading, reviewing, glazing over dully… whatever. You guys really inspired me and I really appreciate all of your support. Sob, I can't believe this is finished! It's been over a **_**year. **_**That's insane for me, considering how I usually lose determination after a couple weeks of doing something.**

And they lived happily ever after.

Ech, well, sort of.


End file.
